Quetzalcóatl
by Magnolopsida
Summary: Tout le monde connait Tony Stark, professeur et inventeur de génie, mais peu savent qu'il est passionné par les créatures mythologiques. Sa dernière lubie : trouver le serpent à plumes. Or, ce dernier est loin d'être comme il l'imagine... un peu trop humain à son goût... et beaucoup trop attachant.
1. Le début du voyage

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits serpents à plumes ! 8D Comment allez-vous, on passe un bon week-end ? :) Moi plutôt génial, je suis enfin entrée à la fac (après une année à rien faire xD) et c'est plutôt cool, les gens sont adorables, bref c'est super ! Pour ceux qui lisent ma fanfic Please tell me these are not lies, vous saviez que j'étais en plein déménagement et c'est enfin fini, donc je devrais pouvoir écrire le chapitre 17 cette semaine !

Pour vous faire patienter je vous propose cette nouvelle fanfic, elle est pas belle la vie ? XD A la base il devait s'agir d'un très gros OS (oui je sais, comme les trois quarts de toutes mes fanfics, ça va ! XD) mais finalement je vois plus une mini fanfic de trois ou quatre chapitre pas plus... Et j'avais très envie de vous poster quelque chose aujourd'hui donc voici le début !

Tant que j'y pense, le rating risque très certainement de passer en M dans les chapitres qui viennent... ;)

J'en avais parlé des mois plus tôt sur une fanfic Stony, je sais que je sujet est assez original et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir tout cela ! :D

PS : Je tiens vraiment à le préciser, mais les mythes et légendes Aztèques et autre se mélangeant souvent avec tout ce qui est maya, incas, etc... s'il y a des incohérences de ce côté-là, je m'en excuse d'avance (et pas la peine de me le faire remarquer par dizaine car je le sais moi-même, mais je ne tiens pas à faire des millions de recherches, ce n'est pas le but de cette histoire!) sans compter les petites fautes qui se baladent car je n'ai pas le temps de relire (déjà pleins de maths à faire x'D).

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le début du voyage**

Tony était distrait depuis quelques jours et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception, tentant de mener à terme son cours de biochimie aux élèves dans l'amphithéâtre face à lui. Ces derniers étaient pourtant attentifs, passionnés et pour une fois, les questions qu'on lui posait étaient réfléchies, intelligentes - mais rien à faire, il n'était pas du tout dans ce qu'il faisait, ne faisant que penser à l'avion qu'il allait prendre dès le lendemain, à l'aube, alors que les vacances arrivaient ce soir. Néanmoins, aucun d'eux ne remarqua véritablement son air distrait - il parvenait à le cacher assez bien, il fallait l'avouer - et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il salua tout le monde avec un sourire, poussant un soupir de soulagement lorsque le dernier de ses élèves laissa la porte se refermer sur lui. S'étirant avec un grognement, il avança en direction de son bureau, récupérant son sac pour y fourrer ses affaires lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau la porte.

\- Directeur Fury ! lâcha le brun en voyant arriver l'autre homme vers lui.

\- Stark, fit l'autre en arrivant à sa hauteur.

S'appuyant sur le bureau, le plus vieux lui jeta un regard en coin, ou plutôt à son sac prêt à déborder d'objets tout aussi inutiles les uns que les autres - même s'ils savaient tous les deux que la plupart des objets là-dedans vaudraient des millions lorsque Tony aurait finit de les construire.

Après tout, de nos jours, qui ne connaissait pas Tony Stark ! Il était un inventeur reconnu dans le monde entier, déclamé comme le meilleur de ce siècle, rejoignant le panthéon des plus grands hommes de science qui aient vécu - et vivent encore. Il avait trouvé de nombreuses alternatives aux énergies fossiles, créant la chute de l'empire pétrolier et nucléaire par la même occasion - on avait même tenté de le faire assassiner à plusieurs reprises pour ça - et à présent son système d'énergie verte auto-générée s'étendait partout sur la Terre, et d'ici dix ans, la pollution nucléaire et pétrolière ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Tout le monde connaissait donc Tony, mais également l'endroit où il vivait : une gigantesque tour entièrement gérée par une IA à la pointe de la technologie. Et, évidemment, son travail de professeur à ses heures perdues car après tout, à quoi servait tout ce savoir, s'il n'était même pas en mesure de pouvoir le partager avec d'autres amoureux de la science ?

Lors de nombreuses interviews, les journalistes lui demandaient souvent pourquoi il avait choisi l'académie SHIELD pour enseigner - et sa réponse restait toujours la même : « Le coin est sympa ! » et oui, il s'agissait bien de la vraie raison. C'était une faculté comme les autres avant que Tony, charmé par le cachet et le charme du vieux couvent restauré pour accueillir des élèves n'arrive et que Fury ne l'engage à toute vitesse en apprenant que cet homme si connu souhaitait faire professeur ici. En l'espace de quelques semaines après que l'information soit devenue publique, l'académie SHIELD devenait l'une des plus prisées qui soient, surtout pour les cours de Physique et aussi de Chimie avancés que Stark menait durant la semaine, attirant bon nombres de sponsors et propulsant l'école à la pointe de la modernité et de la qualité grâce aux nombreuses donations qui suivirent.

Quoiqu'il en soit, présentement ce n'est pas ce que Fury devait avoir à l'esprit car il s'exclama :

\- Alors, vous partez où cette fois ?

\- Mexique, répondit Tony tout en terminant de refermer son sac, glissant l'une des lanières sur son épaule avant de s'appuyer sur le bord en chêne massif de son bureau, croisant les bras avec un sourire. Comme d'habitude, je serai de retour pour la rentrée des classes, continua-t-il.

\- Je ne mentionnerai pas la fois où vous avez...oublié de rentrer, charria le plus vieux d'un air ironique.

Cela arracha un sourire à Tony, le faisant secouer la tête. Cet homme était probablement une des seules personnes au courant de ses voyages - du moins, au courant de la vraie raison, mais également l'un des seuls à ne pas le prendre pour un fou. En effet, à chaque vacances, sans exception, Tony partait dans des pays reculés, à la poursuite de créatures incroyables, de chimères d'aucun diraient, mais il ne prêtait pas crédit aux mauvaises langues, continuant de faire ce qu'il aimait tant.

Certes, il faisait cela depuis des années, sans grand succès - sa plus grande déception avait été un site en amazonie il y a deux ans où il avait découvert une série de grottes et de galeries souterraines gigantesques, ainsi que des oeufs, qu'il avait pris pour des oeufs de dragon, avant de comprendre en appelant des spécialistes qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle espèce de dinosaure, vu le squelette enseveli dans le sol, découvert lorsque des fouilles plus approfondies avaient été faites. Au final, il était reparti déçu et avec une nouvelle branche à son palmarès, avoir un dinosaure possédant son nom, j'ai nommé le Starkosaure.

On aurait pu croire qu'il se lasserait de chercher des dragons, des fées, des yétis et toutes ces créatures, mais c'était loin d'être le cas - alors même qu'il était un homme de science connu dans le monde entier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire à ces chimères, à se dire que ces mythes et légendes étaient forcément basés sur quelque chose, et il n'abandonnait pas - un Stark n'abandonne jamais, répétait sans cesse son paternel.

\- C'est trop gentil de ne pas en faire mention, railla Tony avec une grimace moqueuse.

C'est vrai qu'il partait à chaque vacances, et même s'il ne trouvait rien de concluant où n'avait pas finit ses recherches sur place, il rentrait toujours pour donner ses cours, quitte à reprendre ses fouilles deux mois plus tard : il était un prof réglo et voulait le rester, si on escomptait cette fois où, persuadé d'avoir trouvé un nid de fées, il avait comme qui dirait "oublié" de rentrer et c'était perdu en pleine forêt d'Irlande : pas son plus grand exploit, il fallait en convenir.

\- Qu'allez-vous tenter de trouver, cette fois ? demanda le directeur, ignorant sa dernière remarque moqueuse.

\- Le fameux serpent à plumes des Aztèques, le Quetzalcóatl, s'exclama Tony, avec un petit air de fierté à l'idée de ses deux prochaines semaines qu'il allait vivre.

\- Vous ne lâchez pas l'affaire, hein, s'amusa le plus vieux.

\- Jamais ! Cette fois je le sens, c'est la bonne ! s'exclama le milliardaire d'un air déterminé.

Fury se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air amusé, se retenant de lui faire remarquer qu'il disait cela à chaque fois qu'il partait à l'une de ses chasses à la chimère.

\- Je suppose que je ne devrais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, dans ce cas, ajouta le directeur.

\- Non, en effet ! répondit Tony avec un grand sourire. J'ai encore mes valises à faire et quelques dernières recherches avant de partir demain matin !

L'autre homme se contenta d'acquiescer, lui souhaitant bonne chance avant de quitter son amphithéâtre, le laissant seul. Rassemblant ses dernières affaires, le brun quitta la pièce tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge par la même occasion : à peine plus de quinze heures, toujours aussi tôt que d'habitude. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il appréciait Fury, qui avait accepté d'arranger ses horaires du vendredi pour le laisser finir vers quinze heures alors même que certains cours s'éternisaient jusqu'à vingt heures du soir : en effet, il arrivait parfois qu'il doive prendre l'avion non pas le samedi matin mais le vendredi en fin de soirée, et il lui fallait donc le temps de finir ses bagages et se rendre à l'aéroport. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le cas cette fois, et il avait toute la soirée et une bonne nuit de sommeil avant d'endurer les heures d'attente de l'avion.

Quittant la pièce, il referma derrière lui et se dirigea vers la sortie du vieux couvent, saluant quelques uns de ses collègues au passage et souriant à certains élèves - comme tout le monde, il avait ses préférés, il devait l'avouer.

Se dirigeant vers sa voiture - où plutôt, l'une de ses nombreuses voitures puisqu'il en possédait presque une dizaine dans sa tour, et de tous les styles - il se glissa côté conducteur, entassant ses affaires à côté avant de démarrer et de se rendre au supermarché le plus proche.

* * *

Après ces quelques courses de dernière minute, Tony arriva finalement chez lui, garant son Audi coupé sport qu'il avait prise ce matin près de son tout-terrain Mercedes qui lui avait coûté une petite fortune. Heureusement que les lieux étaient surprotégés par Jarvis et ses inventions un peu...explosives, où il ne donnerait pas cher de la peau de ses pauvres voitures chéries. Prenant l'ascenseur, il se rendit directement à la cuisine pour stocker ce qu'il avait acheté pour grignoter dans l'avion, ainsi que son repas de ce soir puis retourna dans sa chambre finaliser ses bagages.

Une fois ceci fait, Tony récupéra l'un de ses nombreux PC portable et s'installa sur le large canapé confortable devant sa télévision à la taille d'écran égalant presque un petit cinéma, laissant une chaîne diffusant une vieille série en guise de fond sonore.

\- Voyons voir...marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ne lui manquait plus grand-chose avant de s'envoler pour le Mexique, il avait déjà l'essentiel pur se repérer et avait inventé tout ce qu'il lui manquait - comme son traducteur automatique dont il ne se séparait jamais, un petit boîtier fixé à la taille captant les paroles dans une langue qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, immédiatement traduites par Jarvis et transmises par oreillette. L'objet n'était pas encore parfait, mais Tony comptait bien le commercialiser dans quelques mois.

Il ne lui manquait donc plus grand-chose : il avait également des cartes du Mexique et une bien plus détaillée du Teotihuacán, une site gigantesque regroupant de nombreuses pyramides Mayas, d'où partait la légende du serpent à plumes. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne trouverait pas la créature dans un temple aussi fréquenté, et davantage dans un qui devait être à l'abandon, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se rensiegner et glaner quelques infos.

Il chercha une bonne heure avant de trouver une carte indiquant toutes les pyramides Incas connues à ce jour au Mexique, recroisant les infos et rajoutant celles qui avaient été oubliées. Plutôt fier du résultat, il grimaça tout de même un peu en voyant qu'il y en avait presque une vingtaine et qu'il ne pourrait évidemment pas tout visiter. Faisant de nouvelles recherches, il nota celles qui n'étaient pas à visiter, ou abandonnées pour certaines raisons, décidant de fouiller celles-ci en premier. Si un gigantesque serpent à plumes devait se cacher dans un temple, c'était bien ceux où ne venait jamais aucun visiteur !

Satisfait, pensant avoir noté le plus important, Tony s'étira avec lenteur, demandant dans un baillement :

\- Jarvis, quelle heure est-il ?

\- Il est dix-neuf heures vingt-six, monsieur, répondit l'IA.

Le brun acquiesça d'un air satisfait, continuant alors qu'il se levait pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire à la cuisine :

\- Peux tu imprimer les cartes et les notes que je viens de prendre, en deux exemplaires ? On ne sait jamais.

\- C'est en cours, monsieur, continua Jarvis, alors que l'imprimante laser se lançait dans l'atelier de Tony, un étage plus bas, le bruit étouffé par les murs.

\- Génial, merci.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, l'ingénieur se servit un whisky, se posant sur sa gigantesque table avec un soupir d'aise, surexcité à l'idée de prendre l'avion le lendemain. Il se payait toujours des places en première classe, loin de la classe économique. Au début, il prenait toujours son jet privé, mais devoir demander des autorisations des mois à l'avance pour traverser les frontières, ainsi que trouver un endroit où stationner l'avion pendant ses recherches était une véritable perte de temps, aussi avait-il décidé de voyager comme tout le monde, malgré les quelques désagréments que cela pouvait engendrer.

Apportant le liquide mordoré à ses lèvres, il observa la pièce avec lenteur, le bruit de la télévision toujours dans le fond - contrairement aux remarques qu'on lui avait déjà faites par le passé, il aimait cette solitude, ou du moins il l'acceptait. Il y a environ deux ans, alors qu'il sortait avec la si merveilleuse Pepper, elle passait son temps à se plaindre, faisant des remarques sur le fait qu'il parte à la recherche de ses chimères à chaque vacances, la traînant avec lui lorsqu'elle se plaignait trop de ne pas le voir assez : et là encore, l'entendre se plaindre à cause de la boue, de la forêt amazonienne, des moustiques et que sais-je d'autre encore, avait finit par user totalement sa patience et il avait décidé de la quitter.

Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, avait hurlé aussi, criant que c'était sa faute - et Tony savait que c'était vrai, mais il n'y pouvait rien : ces recherches, c'était son obsession, et il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait toujours après des années sans aucun résultat. Au fond de lui, il lui semblait qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour rien, qu'un jour il aurait ses réponses, que quelque chose de spécial arriverait, et il y croyait dur comme fer, n'en déplaise à Pepper et son esprit trop étroit et enfermé, trop terre-à-terre.

Soupirant, il secoua légèrement la tête, décidé à manger avant de prendre une douche et de se détendre un peu, sans oublier de se coucher tôt : même si le Mexique n'était pas très loin de New York, il fallait tout de même prendre l'avion à neuf heures tapantes.

* * *

Tony fronça légèrement les sourcils, jetant un regard agacé à l'homme d'affaires assis sur le siège première classe de l'avion à sa gauche, piochant allègrement dans un paquet d'il ne savait quoi et qui faisait un bruit de l'Enfer alors qu'il essayait de rattraper sa nuit qui, comme souvent, n'avait été qu'insomnies jusqu'au petit jour. En plus de cela, l'ignoble impudent osait mâcher comme une vache espagnole, laissant libre vue au fond de sa bouche - bon sang, Tony ne s'était sûrement pas levé pour voir ça ce matin !

Fouillant dans ses affaires, il déchira un bout de papier vierge d'une de ses notes, roulant cela en boulette grossière, la jetant sans scrupule sur l'autre homme avant de faire semblant de dormir tout aussi vite. Il étouffa un rire, imaginant l'autre imbécile se retourner pour savoir d'où venait le projectile, et lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau, il remarqua avec satisfaction que le crétin en avait fait tomber son sachet de friandises bruyantes. Satisfait, Tony se cala plus confortablement dans son siège, attrapant sa tablette - malheureusement en mode avion - pour vérifier une nouvelle fois son itinéraire et faire quelques changements ainsi que des derniers repérages pour trouver l'hôtel dans lequel il allait séjourner pendant deux semaines et que Jarvis avait déjà payé à l'avance pour lui, puisqu'il se voyait mal tenter de se rendormir à présent.

Le voyage en avion en lui-même n'était pas très long - à peine cinq heures - c'était plutôt le chemin pour aller jusqu'au site de Teotihuacán qui l'était, vu les routes cahoteuses qu'il allait devoir emprunter...même s'il n'y avait qu'une heure de route, ces dernières étaient peu pratiques. Heureusement, il avait également déjà loué un 4x4 tout-terrain à l'avance...bon d'accord, Jarvis l'avait également fait pour lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'arriverait sûrement pas avant la fin de la soirée, alors il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience car il ne pourrait visiter le site que le lendemain.

Regardant autour de lui, il fixa la femme sur sa droite qui était en train d'écrire il ne savait quoi pour s'occuper, mais cela semblait important vu l'air concentré de l'inconnue. Remarquant son regard, elle tourna la tête vers lui, le dévisageant du'n coup d'oeil critique avant de cracher :

\- Tu veux ma photo ?

Tony écarquilla les yeux face à la violence dont faisait preuve la vieille face à lui alors qu'elle ajoutait dans un grommelement :

\- Abrutis de Yorkais...

Waouh, est-ce que tous les gens voyageant en première classe étaient aussi cons ? Parce qu'il n'en avait pas le souvenir du tout ! - bon, il faut dire qu'en temps normal il parvenait à s'endormir pendant le vol. Lui tirant la langue comme un enfant de cinq ans, il retint de rire à son air absolument outré et retourna à ses notes, ne se préoccupant plus du reste des voyageurs.

* * *

Le voyage avait été un peu plus long que prévu à cause de légères turbulences mais il se trouvait maintenant à Mexico, plus précisément à l'aéroport alors qu'il venait de récupérer ses bagages. Tony n'en avait pas tant que ça, ayant emporté le strict nécessaire pour ne pas se surcharger - laissant à regret toute sa technologie dans sa tour ultra-protégée. Avançant à l'intérieur du gigantesque bâtiment - non, il n'exagérait pas, il y avait littéralement des arbres à l'intérieur ! Bon sang c'était pire qu'une serre ! - il détourna les yeux du soleil aveuglant qui passait à travers les vitres qui faisaient office de murs et chercha un petit moment la sortie avant de suivre des panneaux. Quittant les lieux, il fut presque aussitôt agressé par le temps extérieur - en effet, même s'il s'était renseigné sur la météo, le temps plutôt froid dans un pays qu'on pensait chaud de prime abord restait perturbant.

Observant les alentours, Tony repéra rapidement le chauffeur de taxi qu'il- que Jarvis avait commandé et qui portait une pancarte à son nom. Avançant vers ce dernier, il le salua sans un seul défaut de langue grâce à son traducteur - qui lui disait aussi quoi répondre lors des discussions et ne faisait pas que traduire, évidemment - et s'engouffra dans le véhicule un peu vieillot pour se diriger vers la compagnie de location où il avait loué à l'avance le 4x4. Observant l'extérieur à travers la vitre, il ne put s'empêcher de comparer Mexico à New York - cela se ressemblait beaucoup, avec ce brouhaha continu et ces gaz d'échappements - il y avait tellement de monde ici ! Même s'il faisait toujours attention à ses affaires, il valait mieux rester prudent, il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il se fasse voler ses papiers !

Il leur fallut une petite demie-heure avant d'arriver à la compagnie de location. L'ingénieur paya le taxi et quitta ce dernier, remarquant immédiatement le 4x4 qui attendait d'être emmené. Souriant, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment et plus précisément à l'accueil. Même s'il savait qu'il devait encore trouver l'hôtel pour ensuite s'y installer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point tout se passait bien - il aimait ses voyages sans le moindre accroc, à vrai dire. Récupérant les clés, il quitta rapidement les lieux, se dirigeant vers son nouveau véhicule pour les deux prochaines semaines. Certes, ce n'était pas aussi luxueux que son tout-terrain Mercedes, mais malgré ses goûts de luxe Tony n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de difficile et tout lui convenait parfaitement bien - de toute manière, certains pays qu'il visitait étaient parfois tellement sous-développés qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de se plaindre, surtout en pensant à sa merveilleuse tour.

Il lui fallut un petit moment avant de trouver l'hôtel où il allait séjourner pendant les deux prochaines semaines dans la ville absolument bondée - enfin, quand il ne serait pas à l'autre bout du Mexique à chercher une ancienne pyramide Incas, à vrai dire. Une fois les clés récupérées, il décida de monter toutes ses affaires et de s'installer pour les jours à venir, ainsi que préparer sa première sortie du lendemain.

* * *

La route pour se rendre au site du Teotihuacán avait été un véritable enfer - cahoteuse et couverte de cailloux, il avait fini par avoir mal au derrière à force d'être secoué de tous les côtés. Heureusement, il n'avait pas plu depuis un moment et la route était sèche, il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il s'embourbe sur le chemin et finisse trempé en tentant de déloger son véhicule fraichement loué.

Néanmoins, sa mauvaise humeur avait vite été dissipée en arrivant sur les lieux. Tony, avec ses voyages pouvait contempler de magnifiques monuments, mais il était toujours subjugué lorsqu'il découvrait un nouveau lieu de ce genre. L'endroit était absolument gigantesque, comme une large place qui devait faire des kilomètres de long vu sa taille incroyable - bon, plus de vingt-cinq kilomètres carré de surface, d'après ses recherches - sans compter les anciennes pyramides carrées des Mayas qui entouraient les lieux, une dizaine en tout, avec celle absolument gigantesque qui se trouvait tout au bout, haute d'une soixantaine de mètres, dressée vers le ciel, comme semblant le défier - ou le vénérer.

Il y avait énormément de monde aussi, beaucoup de gens dans des voitures pour visiter les pyramides une par une, de nombreux groupes dans des cars avec quelques guides. Tony n'avait aucune idée de par où il devait commencer, il souhaitait surtout se renseigner sur le mythe du Quetzalcóatl à vrai dire, et pas visiter chacune des pyramides qui ne lui apporterait sûrement pas grand-chose. Hésitant un instant, il finit par décider de se rendre à la pyramide la plus grande, pensant qu'il y aurait sûrement plus de monde pour le renseigner là-bas.

Après avoir marché un petit moment, il arriva au pied de la pyramide, rejoignant un groupe de visiteurs anglais qui écoutaient leur guide. Bien décidé à approcher, Tony se plaça parmi eux et tendit l'oreille, attentif. Ils parlaient actuellement du temps de construction et pas des mythes, aussi le brun se désintéressa de la conversation et observa les alentours avec intérêt, pensant intérieurement qu'il devait tout de même prendre des photos - chose qu'il adorait faire à chacun de ses voyages.

Rapidement, il remarqua une dame assez âgée, assise non loin des premières marches de la pyramide maya, lui faisant signe à lui. Regardant autour de lui, peu sûr que c'était lui qu'elle désignait, il finit par froncer les sourcils en voyant que c'était le cas et approcha avec lenteur, quittant le groupe et parcourant les derniers mètres le séparant de la petite vieille.

Cette dernière était enroulée dans un poncho un peu usé, dont les couleurs vives semblaient un peu passées, assise sur une minuscule couverture aux couleurs tout aussi chatoyantes. Elle semblait pas mal âgée, voûtée comme elle était, serrant entre ses doigts quelques gris-gris de valeur moindre, les mains un peu tremblantes.

\- Bonjour, Anthony, lâcha-t-elle dans un anglais un peu hésitant et avec un fort accent.

\- Comment vous connaissez mon prénom ?! s'exclama le brun, choqué.

Son interlocutrice eut un rire un peu étouffé, désignant quelque chose dans sa direction tout en expliquant :

\- Il est écrit sur l'étiquette de votre sac.

\- Oh...oh ! s'écria Tony - et putain, qu'il avait l'air con à avoir cru à de foutus pouvoirs chelous dès le début.

Il avait effectivement placé cette étiquette avec son nom, coordonnées et numéro de téléphone au cas-où il perdrait ses affaires - même s'il n'était pas dupe et savait que les trois quarts des gens ne lui rendraient jamais rien et tenteraient de vendre tout ce qui avait de la valeur s'ils trouvaient son sac.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose de précis, ça se voit, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, jouant avec les porte bonheur toujours entre ses mains.

\- C'est exact, s'amusa Tony en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur - il détestait regarder quelqu'un qui avait l'air aussi gentil de haut - je cours après un mythe.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement un mythe, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pardon ? demanda Tony en lui jetant un regard surpris, se demandant s'il avait bien compris.

\- Vous l'avez senti, à quel point ce voyage allait être différent. Vous êtes peut-être arrivé au bout du chemin, cette fois-ci.

D'accord, la vieille avait perdu les pédales, elle était sénile, génial. Tony lui jeta un regard un peu troublé, puis sourit d'un air gêné, comme pour ne pas la froisser.

\- Ne sous-estimez pas les dieux, Anthony. Ils ont l'intention de vous accorder ce que vous cherchez, n'en demandez pas plus, fit la femme - et bon sang, cela ressemblait tellement à des menaces qu'un frisson remonta le long du dos du professeur qui fronça légèrement les sourcils, tentant de cacher son inquiétude.

\- Je m'en souviendrais, madame, fit-il, incapable de savoir quoi répondre d'autre.

\- Appelez-moi Xo, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire redevenu plus aimable - mais Tony n'était pas dupe, oh ça non.

\- Et Xo, c'est le diminutif de quel prénom ? demanda-t-il d'un air intrigué.

La vieille sourit mystérieusement et lui répondit d'un ton bas :

\- Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez véritablement le savoir.

Le brun n'insista pas, sachant que cette espèce de folle étrange qui lui foutait à moitié la trouille semblait à fond dans son délire, et il se contenta de la saluer avant de s'éloigner, se retournant presque aussitôt lorsqu'elle l'interpela à nouveau pour s'exclamer :

\- Vous devriez chercher du côté de la pyramide de Calakmul.

Tony lui jeta un regard surpris sans savoir quoi répondre à cela. Il n'allait quand même pas écouter cette vieille et s'y rendre ! Cette pyramide perdue au milieu de la forêt amazonienne ne se trouvait pas dans ses plans de visite, elle était à plus de mille deux-cent kilomètres de distance ! Il se voyait mal conduire pendant une quinzaine d'heures juste sur les paroles d'une inconnue ! C'est pour cela qu'il se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la main avant de retourner au groupe de visiteurs anglais et écouter le guide pour en connaître un peu plus sur le site où il se trouvait actuellement.

* * *

Une semaine. Voilà une semaine que Tony venait d'arriver au Mexique et avait déjà visité plusieurs pyramides et rien, le néant. il avait pourtant été voir les plus en ruines et celles fermées au public, s'introduisant dedans, persuadé que le serpent à plumes devait chercher à se cacher des hommes et qu'il ne se trouverait sûrement pas dans une des pyramides aztèques fréquentée du public.

A vrai dire, plus les jours passaient et plus il songeait à véritablement se rendre à Calakmul malgré le long chemin qu'il fallait faire. Plus il y pensait et plus sa discussion avec la vieille femme l'intriguait, d'autant par ses paroles sibyllines que cet indice qu'elle semblait lui avoir donné. Même si tout le chemin à faire le rebutait un peu, il y pensait vraiment. Et puis après tout, il avait de l'argent, il pouvait toujours payer une compagnie de vol privée pour l'emmener, au lieu de s'embêter à faire tout ce chemin en voiture par lui-même...oui, c'était définitivement une bonne idée !

Décidé, Tony se redressa de son bureau où il faisait quelques recherches sur la connexion défaillante de l'hôtel et chercha rapidement quelques compagnies avant de filer, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Comme prévu, il lui avait fallut une journée complète pour arriver jusqu'à la petite ville la plus proche de la pyramide de Calakmul. Heureusement, Tony possédait assez d'argent et avait pu louer une compagnie de vol privée plutôt que de faire le chemin en voiture par lui-même - son 4x4 loué plus d'une semaine plus tôt resté devant l'hôtel où il séjournait à Mexico. Il était encore hésitant face à tout cela et à la discussion plus qu'étrange qu'il avait eu avec cette femme surnommée Xo, mais après tout, cela méritait tout de même son attention, et même le chemin avait été long, Calakmul était une de ces gigantesques pyramides interdites au public depuis quelques années, donc il y avait une petite chance qu'il y trouve le légendaire Quetzalcóatl.

Il venait de partir le matin même du petit hôtel miteux qu'il avait trouvé dans le minuscule village de Conhuas et ses bicoques en bois coloré, son sac sur le dos. Heureusement pour lui, il trouva rapidement un groupe de touristes se rendant eux aussi à la pyramide abandonnée en faisant du stop, et ils purent faire les trente-cinq minutes de trajet ensembles dans la voiture. Ces gens-là étaient australiens et faisaient apparemment le tour de toues sortes de monuments. Tony prétexta la même raison - il n'allait pas crier sur tous les toits qu'il recherchait une créature mythologique, la plupart de ses connaissances le prenaient déjà pour un fou, il n'allait pas en rajouter auprès de ce couple de voyageurs ! - et ils se quittèrent lorsqu'ils ne purent avancer beaucoup plus dans la forêt dense, l'absence de chemin les empêchant d'utiliser davantage le 4x4 des australiens. La jeune femme lui demanda s'il voulait finir le chemin avec eux mais Stark prétexta vouloir tenter un autre chemin et les salua avant de s'enfoncer à travers la forêt horriblement humide et tropicale - ce n'était pas son climat préféré, loin de là.

En levant la tête, il pouvait facilement apercevoir la pyramide dépassant d'au-dessus de la forêt, qui semblait absolument gigantesque.

\- Eh bien, je suis pas rendu...marmonna-t-il pour lui même, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

C'était encore un de ces moments où il se demandait pourquoi diable il avait décidé d'écouter cette vieille folle et venir jusqu'ici sur un coup de tête. C'était peut-être ce pressentiment, logé tout au fond de sa poitrine qui lui soufflait d'écouter cette femme, même si le reste de sa personne criait au ridicule de la situation. Néanmoins il était là, à seulement quelques kilomètres à pied de cette fameuse pyramide, bien loin de son petit amphithéâtre et de sa tour à la pointe de la technologie.

La végétation était tellement dense qu'il lui fallut encore deux heure supplémentaires pour arriver jusqu'à la pyramide de Calakmul, durant lesquelles il faillit se faire piquer par une araignée venimeuse absolument énorme - autant dire que cela avait refroidit son enthousiasme déjà bien bas !

Néanmoins, il était enfin arrivé devant la pyramide, et l'endroit était plus qu'impressionnant ! Il venait de jaillir de sous le couvert des arbres, directement devant l'un des gigantesques escaliers principal qui longeait le mur de la pyramide, permettant de grimper plus ou moins facilement au sommet de cette dernière. L'endroit était bien conservé, les pierres grises et les hautes colonnes gravées de visages inhumains grimaçants rendant l'atmosphère hors du temps, presque irréelle. Tony avait beau avoir énormément voyagé, il était toujours subjugué par de tels décors dignes des films.

\- Enfin arrivé ! s'exclama-t-il pour lui-même, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, l'air ravi.

Après avoir fait autant de chemin, savoir qu'il pourrait ne rien trouver l'inquiétait un peu, il avait vécu cette situation des dizaines de fois, mais il savait bien que c'était une très grosse possibilité à ne pas ignorer, même s'il ne voulait pas l'envisager pour autant.

Repoussant encore quelques branches et larges feuilles qui lui bouchaient la vue, il s'avança sur le terrain à découvert, prenant garde à ne pas s'empêtrer dans une racine ou tout autre geste stupide. Puisqu'il était déjà non loin de midi et même s'il avait emmené de quoi camper ici au cas-où - sachant très bien qu'après-midi ne serait pas suffisant pour fouiller en entier la pyramide gigantesque - il décida de ne pas perdre de temps et de faire le tour du lieu pour repérer s'il existait tout d'abord d'autres entrées, sans compter celle qui était au sommet.

Après un tour rapide et comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le choix de monter le gigantesque escalier, Tony soupira un peu et commença à grimper, l'appréhension habituelle en ces instants se glissant sous sa peau. Il avait toujours peur d'être si déçu, et pourtant il continuait de s'obstiner et de vivre déceptions sur déceptions - d'aucun auraient pu croire qu'il aimait cela, mais c'était bien loin d'être le cas.

Une fois arrivé en haut, il observa un instant l'entrée sombre et plongée dans le noir, à moitié bouchée par d'énormes morceaux de pierre effondrés, et entreprit de passer de l'autre côté en passant au-dessus, grimaçant à cause de la roche abîmée qui lui effleura la peau, se contentant de frotter la large éraflure rouge que cela avait creusé sur son bras, attrapant sa lampe torche pour éclairer le premier couloir plongé dans la pénombre. Ce genre de temple était construit de manière très étrange, comme les Matriochkas, ces poupées russes généralement en bois de taille décroissantes cachées les unes dans les autres - ici, les étages et les couloirs étaient emboîtés de manière décroissante également, amenant à tout un tas de dédales et de salles perdues, jusqu'à la principale au centre de Calakmul. Il avançait vers cette dernière avec lenteur, se sentant oppressé par l'absence totale de bruit, semblable au tombeau d'une pyramide égyptienne - et pour s'y être perdu une fois durant plusieurs heures, autant dire que c'était tout sauf rassurant.

Néanmoins, le silence horriblement pesant fut brusquement brisé par un bruit de froissement semblable à du tissu, le faisant se figer brutalement là où il était, totalement tétanisé, le coeur tambourinant contre sa poitrine alors qu'il respirait à peine. Tendant l'oreille, il écouta pendant de longues secondes et ne repérant rien, pensa un instant qu'il avait du lui-même faire ce bruit et c'était simplement fait peur tout seul comme un idiot.

Soupirant un peu, autant amusé qu'agacé par lui-même, il atteignit enfin la pièce principale où il voulait se rendre. il savait que c'était interdit de base, car c'était dangereux : de nombreux blocs de pierres qui faisaient trois à quatre fois sa taille s'étaient effondrés depuis bien des années, ou même plus récemment. Quelques anciennes statues du serpent à plumes enroulées autour de certaines colonnes n'étaient plus en très bon état, la tête où une patte manquante ici et là, en poussière sur le sol depuis longtemps. Ces statues donnaient à l'endroit une allure horrifique à la lueur de la lampe torche de Tony, qui avait bien du mal à voir grand-chose, même avec l'objet sur laquelle sa main était crispée par réflexe - et son geste de fit que se renforcer quand de nouveau, ce bruit de froissement se fit entendre, le glaçant sur place. Terrifié, persuadé à présent qu'il n'était pas seul et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il laissa échapper les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, loin d'être originaux :

\- Il y a quelqu'un...?

Personne ne lui répondit, mais en promenant sa lampe dans la gigantesque salle, il manqua de fuir en courant en éclairant un coin - il y avait une forme là, assise de dos, gigantesque, imposante et surtout, qui bougeait. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il se rendit compte avec horreur que ses jambes refusaient de le faire courir vers la sortie et il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains à la place, lâchant avec force :

\- Je vous vois, montrez-vous !

Un bruit de gorge semblable à un grondement échappa à la silhouette mouvante à quelques mètres de lui et s'il n'avait pas eut un minimum de courage il en aurait laissé échapper un glapissement terrifié - dieu merci, il savait se retenir. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'étrange chose penchée dans son coin venait de grogner, et Tony manqua d'en lâcher sa lampe torche lorsqu'une voix grondante lui cracha :

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je- je cherche le Quetzalcóatl, lança courageusement Tony, se redressant un peu.

\- Êtes-vous suicidaire, pour chercher une créature capable de vous tuer d'un seul geste ?! Et dans un endroit pareil ? répliqua la silhouette, presque moqueuse.

Son ton rassura légèrement Tony, voyant que même si cet étrange personnage semblait jaillir de nulle part, il n'avait pas l'air d'être dangereux, même s'il valait mieux rester prudent. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un vieux fou qui avait décidé de venir vivre ici et qui bouffait des araignées et des cadavres d'oiseaux, finissant de lui griller ses derniers neurones. Néanmoins, pour plus de sécurité Tony récupéra tout de même l'un de ses petites canifs à la lame tranchante comme celle d'un rasoir et crispa sa main libre dessus, surveillant les gestes de l'autre alors qu'il lui répondait :

\- Je peux vous retourner la question, on est à des dizaines de kilomètres de toute civilisation, qu'est-ce que vous foutez planqué dans les ruines d'une pyramide, sérieusement ?

Tony aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir de répliquer à cette ombre tapie dans un coin de cette gigantesque salle, car la seconde suivante la personne assise-là avait bougé, se redressant de toute sa hauteur et le faisant s'écarter d'un bon alors qu'un cri de stupeur lui échappait pour de bon, fixant la...créature qui venait de se planter devant lui, le regard luisant de fureur.

L'autre était grand, le dépassant de plus d'une tête, son regard d'un vert furibond fixé sur lui, comme s'il semblait sur le point de lui arracher la tête d'un seul geste du bras. Son visage à la peau pâle avec quelques reflets étrangement bleus était couvert de marques étranges qui sillonnaient ses joues, et s'il lui avait apparut imposant, c'était à cause de ce qu'il portait sur lui - si Tony avait d'abord prit cela pour une épaisse fourrure, il s'agissait en réalité d'un ensemble de plumes, de longues plumes à l'air soyeuses d'un vert émeraude, se terminant en pointes rouges et écarlates, ou encore jaune doré étincelant. Mais ce n'était encore rien de tout cela qui avait choqué l'ingénieur, mais bel et bien les cornes enroulées sur elles-même qui dépassaient du front de la créature, dans des tons crème presque ivoire - autant dire que c'était une raison suffisante pour justifier son cri de terreur.

\- Ce que je fais ici ?! rugit l'autre en le fusillant du regard, se penchant sur lui avec colère, envahissant son espace vital. Tu es entré chez moi !

Tony se contenta de déglutir, reculant encore d'un pas tout en le fixant avec terreur, l'air incapable de savoir quoi faire. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter, la question franchit ses lèvres, dérangeante et peut-être totalement désagréable :

\- Vous êtes quoi, exactement ?!

L'autre se contenta de gronder, approchant un peu plus, séparant le seul pas que Stark avait réussit à mettre entre eux et lâcha de sa voix lisse, l'air mauvais :

\- Je suis celui que tu cherchais ! Vas-tu t'en aller, maintenant ?!

Sur le coup, Tony eut envie de lui faire la remarque que s'il ressemblait à un serpent à plumes, il l'aurait remarqué, mais puisque l'autre ne semblait pas avoir toute sa tête - il gardait pour l'instant son hypothèse du fou dangereux qui avait perdu les pédales et s'était enfermé ici pour une raison quelconque - il préféra se taire, et dit seulement, hésitant :

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous faites très...euh, humain, vous voyez ?

Le rugissement de colère qui échappa à son interlocuteur le fit trembler jusque dans le moindre de ses os. Imposant, ce dernier se redressa, enveloppé dans ses plumes aux couleurs vives et la seconde suivante, une forme longue, sinueuse même, aux couleurs vives sous la lumière de la lampe torche se redressait de toute sa hauteur dans la grande salle, menaçante. Une tête en forme de triangle, presque reptilienne était tournée vers le professeur tétanisé, deux grands yeux verts, tachetés de paillettes rouges écarlates fixées sur lui, guettant le moindre de ses gestes. La gigantesque créature était couverte de plumes, les mêmes couleurs vives de rouge, de vert et d'or que l'humain portait comme une cape, et les deux cornes pointaient au niveau du front, devenues gigantesques et terriblement acérées, prêtes à embrocher le moindre impudent passant à leur portée. Alors que le serpent à plumes - car bon sang, c'était bel et bien lui - sifflait de fureur dans sa direction, son énorme tête avançant vers lui, Tony finit par tomber en reculant précipitamment, trébuchant sur le sol et s'effondrant misérablement, continuant de reculer de peur de se faire dévorer alors que ses lèvres remuaient inlassablement, répétant le même refrain choqué :

\- C'est lui, c'est vraiment lui...

Le serpent se figea à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, l'observant sans un bruit et le brun déglutit avec difficulté, ne sachant pas comment réagir dans une telle situation.

\- Es-tu satisfait de ce que tu vois, humain ?! persiffla le gigantesque animal, sa langue fine pointant entre ses larges crochets blancs.

\- Je- oui, babilla Tony tant bien que mal, toujours aussi incapable de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur, respirant avec difficulté.

\- Tu es terrifié, ricana la monstruosité à plumes en reculant un peu, lui laissant plus d'espace.

Tony recula encore malgré tout, respirant avec force, prenant le temps de se calmer en tentant de ne pas fixer avec trop d'insistance ce qu'il avait face à lui. Posant une main sur son coeur, il souffla un peu, essuyant ses mains moites sur son pantalon avant de tenir sa lampe torche avec plus de détermination, la braquant en direction du serpent qui siffla de colère à cause de la lumière, et l'humain lâcha :

\- Ouais, tu m'as foutu la trouille, faut dire que je m'attendais pas à ça ! Même si je préfère cent fois tomber sur toi que sur un yéti, hein, avoua Tony avec un petit sourire mal à l'aise - parce que putain, il était toujours stressé à l'idée de se faire bouffer par cet espèce de serpent géant qu'il avait pourtant lui-même cherché.

\- Un yéti ? releva le serpent, l'air intéressé, baissant sa tête vers lui et la penchant sur le côté, l'air intéressé.

\- C'est comme un homme des neiges géant, ça vit dans les montagnes, expliqua l'ingénieur, toujours aussi gêné du regard scrutateur du reptile.

\- Ce sont des Jötuns, des géants des glaces, pas ces choses que vous appelez des yétis, fit remarquer le serpent émeraude avec un sifflement qui ressemblait fortement à un reniflement de dédain, ses anneaux de plumes s'enroulant en un tas sur le sol.

Tony acquiesça d'un signe de tête, notant la précieuse information dans un coin de son cerveau et reporta son attention sur le serpent, demandant avec un peu plus d'assurance :

\- Qui es-tu exactement ?

\- Pourquoi poses-tu cette question, si tu possèdes déjà la réponse ?

\- Certes, mais t'appeler Quetzalcóatl est beaucoup trop long en plus d'être difficile à prononcer, lui fit remarquer Stark. Donc si on pouvait trouver un diminutif...je ne vais quand même pas te surnommer Coco !

L'autre se contenta de lui siffler dessus, aussi mécontent que déstabilisé - après l'instant de stupeur et de terreur passée, l'humain ne semblait plus être autre chose que curieux, son regard avide se promenant sur le corps de la créature gigantesque, cherchant sûrement à graver son apparence dans sa mémoire.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de noms, souffla le reptile. Quetzalcóatl est le plus connu d'entre eux, mais il y eut aussi Azal, Loki, Kukulkan-

\- Cucul quoi ?! répéta Tony, ses lèvres plissées, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas éclater de rire au museau de la créature capable de le tuer en l'espace d'une poignée de secondes.

Le grondement furieux du serpent suffit à le guérir de son fou rire et il se trémoussa sur place, mal à l'aise avant de finalement lâcher :

\- On va rester sur Loki, hein ? Court, efficace, j'aime bien.

\- Peu m'importe, répliqua le serpent. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas mort de peur en cet instant même, ni même surpris par le fait que je sache parler.

Tony fronça un peu les sourcils, honnêtement surpris d'une telle remarque et expliqua :

\- J'ai toujours cru en l'existence des créatures mythologiques telles que toi, je vous ai cherchés pendant des années et vu la manière dont vous êtes doués pour vous cacher, vous étiez selon moi, bien assez intelligents pour savoir parler.

Loki sembla se satisfaire de la réponse, acquiesçant gravement avant de revenir à lui, le dévisageant un instant avant que sa voix semblable au roulement des pierres le long d'une falaise en lambeaux ne s'élève de nouveau et qu'il lâche, honnêtement intrigué :

\- Pourquoi cherches-tu à nous trouver ?

Un peu plus rassuré par le fait que la discussion se déroule à peu près normalement, Tony prit le pari risqué de s'asseoir par terre, posant le petit canif crispé dans sa main un peu plus loin sur le sol, hors de portée, alors qu'il braquait la lampe vers le mur de pierre en morceaux au-dessus de sa tête, éclairant les lieux d'une manière plus globale. Souriant un peu, gêné d'un tel aveu face à la créature, Tony se lança :

\- Je ne sais pas...je crois que j'ai toujours voulu prouver que la vie n'est pas aussi morne et ennuyeuse qu'on le croit...?

\- Tu as une drôle de manière de le prouver, souffla le dénommé Loki, sa langue de serpent dardant l'air à chacune de ses paroles.

Le serpent sembla étrangement ricaner, un bruit aigu qui fit ramper un frisson le long du dos de Tony alors que l'autre soufflait :

\- Je n'imagine pas le nombre de déceptions que tu as dû vivre...généralement, on ne nous trouve pas comme ça...

\- Pourtant, je n'ai pas eu tellement de mal à te trouver toi, fit remarquer l'ingénieur, incapable de se retenir de sourire largement, amusé.

L'autre gronda et il perdit immédiatement son sourire, reculant encore un peu, si tant est que ce soit possible, finissant par se cogner dans une des colonnes tenant à peine debout.

\- Ne crois pas que je te laisse me voir de mon plein gré ! Je suis coincé ici !

Le Quetzalcóatl sembla soudainement se rendre compte qu'il en avait trop dévoilé sur lui et poussa un sifflement de fureur, sa queue de plumes frappant le sol de colère et les crochets bien en évidence, si bien que Tony recula, s'appuyant trop fort sur la colonne à laquelle il était adossé - et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que cette dernière ne tremble sur ses fondations fragiles, les lourds blocs de pierre grise abimés par le temps s'effondrant droit vers lui. L'humain ne fit rien d'autre que se tétaniser, même incapable de pousser le moindre cri de frayeur en voyant les tonnes de roche lui tomber dessus, et il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque le museau du dieu reptile le poussa hors de portée, recevant une grande partie des débris à sa place, l'écrasant à même le sol.

Les fesses par terre et totalement sous le choc, Tony regarda Loki écrasé sous la pierre de la colonne effondrée - ses plumes étaient horriblement tordues, certaines étaient même arrachées et du sang commençait déjà à s'étaler partout sur le plumage multicolore de la magnifique créature.

Il ne venait quand même pas d'accidentellement tuer un dieu aztèque qu'il venait de rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ?!

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre ! Comme vous vous en doutez, Loki n'est pas mort évidemment...^^ A votre avis, que va faire notre Tony dans une telle situation ? D'autant plus que Loki semble cacher certaines choses...mais je n'en dis pas plus, à vous de me donner vos suppositions ! :D

J'ai conscience que ce début de chapitre peut-être un peu long voir lourd, mais puisqu'à la base s'était sensé être un OS il devait être très gros et complet du premier coup et puisque j'ai changé d'avis en cours de route...j'espère tout de même que ça ira comme ça, dès le prochain chapitre on entre dans le vif du sujet pour de bon ! ^^

Pour la publication de cette histoire, elle n'est pas prioritaire sur Please tell me these are not lies, donc je posterais de temps à autre dès qu'un chapitre sera fini, je ne peux pas donner de rythme précis! :)

Je pense avoir fait le tour, merci encore d'être arrivé là, on se dit à bientôt pour la suite, et donnez moi vos premières impressions dans une petite review au passage :D


	2. Coeur de plumes

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey bande de petits serpents ! :D Comment ça va ? ^^ Oui je sais, c'est assez exceptionnel que je poste un chapitre un samedi et pas un dimanche mais je sais pas, j'en avais envie ! ^^ Je suis heureuse de voir que ce début vous a plu en tout cas ça fait plaisir, car je sais que c'est encore une idée un peu particulière que j'ai eue, et j'espère que vous aimerez aussi la suite, on verra bien !

Cette fanfic ne devrait pas faire plus de quatre ou cinq chapitres je pense, elle sera assez courte (je l'ai peut-être déjà dit dans le chapitre précédent, je ne m'en souviens plus pour être honnête ! x'D) donc profitez en bien :)

Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre FrostIron, le chapitre en retard d'une semaine arrivera demain, pas d'inquiétude ! ^^

Je pense avoir fait le tour alors bonne lecture à tous ! :)

PS : je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de relire avec tout ce que j'ai à faire pour la fac donc il y a sûrement des petites fautes qui se baladent ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Coeur de plumes**

\- Oh mon dieu, balbutia un Tony sous le choc, regardant la gigantesque silhouette du serpent étalée sur le sol sous des tonnes de pierre, totalement immobile et les plumes tâchées de sang.

Se sentant immédiatement coupable, le brun se demanda tout de même ce qui avait prit au dieu de lui sauver la vie en le poussant hors de portée de la colonne qui s'effondrait - non mais c'est vrai quoi, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laisser mourir pour ensuite le bouffer ?! Cela n'avait juste aucun sens pour lui.

Hésitant, il avança d'un pas, la main crispée sur sa lampe torche qui semblait vaciller par moment - ce qui était loin d'être rassurant, qu'on se le dise - observant d'un peu plus près le serpent à plumes qui semblait en très mauvaise posture. Voyant que ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, il prit son courage à deux mains et avança encore jusqu'à se tenir près de lui, posant une main entre les plumes qui étaient terriblement douces et soyeuses au toucher, et il manqua de faire un bon en arrière en voyant le seul oeil visible du Quetzalcóatl s'ouvrir et se poser sur lui, d'un vert si vif qu'il était difficile de soutenir son regard. Remarquant la peur évidente de l'humain, la créature lâcha un sifflement agacé et s'exclama :

\- Viens par-là, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour sortir de là.

A vrai dire, Tony était toujours tellement surpris et hébété qu'il ne répliqua pas ni ne chercha à comprendre la situation et approcha davantage, redressant les épaules avant de demander, déterminé - parce que merde, c'est quand même lui qui venait de mettre l'autre dans cette situation :

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Je vais soulever la roche avec mon corps mais il y a un morceau trop tranchant qui s'est planté dans mes côtes et m'empêche de bouger entièrement, si bien que je ne pourrais pas m'extirper de là.

\- Tu veux que je le retire moi-même ? demanda l'humain, bouche bée et surtout plus qu'inquiet. Mais je-

\- C'est à cause de toi que je me retrouve dans cette situation, persiffla le serpent avec méchanceté.

Stark déglutit face à l'accusation dans la bouche de l'autre et se contenta de montrer son accord, avant de reculer légèrement en voyant le dieu aztèque remuer, le bout de sa queue se glissant étrangement entre lui et une bonne partie des débris qu'il souleva - et quelle force il devait avoir pour porter de si lourdes charges ! - et Tony se dépêcha, repérant immédiatement l'énorme pierre enfoncée dans les côtes de Loki, faisant perler le sang en larges gouttes sur le sol. Serrant les dents, il aggrppa le morceau à deux mains et tira d'un coup sec et rapide, manquant de perdre l'équilibre à cause du hurlement de douleur du dieu, tombant en arrière avec la roche pointue alors que le serpent donnait un cou de queue furieux dans les débris, les envoyant s'éclater contre un mur alors qu'il s'écartait prestement, s'écroulant quelques mètrs plus loin de tout son long, essoufflé par l'effort.

Sans hésiter, Tony approcha de lui, se figeant un instant lorsqu'un grognement de fureur fut poussé dans sa direction et il leva les mains en signe de paix, s'exclamant :

\- Je veux juste regarder ta blessure.

\- Pourquoi faire ?! cracha son interlocuteur avec hargne, sa queue fouettant tant bien que mal l'air, las et épuisé.

\- Pour voir si je peux la soigner, répliqua aussitôt Tony, l'air exaspéré, roulant des yeux vers lui.

Loki siffla encore en guise de réponse, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'entrain dans sa voix et il laissa l'humain approcher avec méfiance, guettant le moindre de ses gestes. Avec lenteur, Stark posa son sac au sol pour récupérer sa trousse de secours qu'il emmenait toujours à chaque voyage, dieu merci, et en profita pour observer la longue blessure ouverte dans les côtes du long serpent sinueux. Son regard se perdit sur les plumes multicolores et il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que sa main était déjà glissée dans ces dernières, émerveillé. Il avait cherché si longtemps... pendant des années, durant lesquelles ceux qui savaient s'étaient moqué de lui, trainant ses rêves soit disant stupides dans la boue, et même Pepper n'avait jamais cru en lui, exaspérée par ses voyages à la recherche de chimères, comme elle le disait si bien - et en cet instant, il fourrageait dans les plumes d'une de ces fameuses créatures, et il se demandait encore s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

\- Lorsque tu auras fini de m'admirer, tu pourras peut-être t'occuper du trou béant que j'ai dans la poitrine, siffla Loki avec un amusement certain, bien qu'il devait sûrement cacher la douleur qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Plus que gêné, Tony toussa un peu pour cacher son malaise et s'empara d'une pince à épiler de sa trousse de secours, décidé à récupérer tous les minuscules fragments de roche encore enfoncés dans la chair.

Les récupérer tous un par un fut un travail long et laborieux, car le professeur tentait de ne pas faire plus mal encore au serpent, récupérant avec délicatesse les éclats de roche en essayant de ne pas les enfoncer plus loin par mégarde en tentant de les attraper. Une fois que tous les morceaux furent tombés au sol, rejoignant la marre de sang qui continuait de s'étendre à une vitesse inquiétante, il attrapa des bandages et tenta tant bien que mal de faire le tour du corps sinueux, grimaçant lorsqu'il s'errafla la joue sans le vouloir sur l'une des cornes ivoires du Quetzalcóatl qui tentait pourtant de ne pas bouger, semblant décidé à le laisser faire.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Tony recula un peu, pas peu fier de son travail. Certes, il aurait peut-être pu serrer les bandes un peu plus fort mais il ne voulait pas blesser davantage le dieu, et même s'il avait pensé à lui donner des coagulants, il ne savait pas comment les médicaments allaient réagir sur un tel organisme vivant, aussi préféra-t-il éviter.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était à présent couvert de sang, mais au moins la vie de la créature ne semblait plus en danger. Satisfait, l'humain se laissa tomber sur les fesses, épuisé, laissant rouler au sol la lampe torche qu'il avait coincée entre ses dens pour avoir les mains libres. Essuyant son front d'un geste du bras, il lâcha un léger soupir et marmonna :

\- Je devrais passer un doctorat de vétérinaire, moi...

Reportant son regard sur le serpent, il intercepta rapidement le regard de ce dernier, toujours aussi vert et déstabilisant, fixé sur lui sans ciller ni cligner des yeux une seule fois.

\- Quoi ? finit par maugréer le brun, agacé d'être sous une telle surveillance, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sortir une foutue AK-47 de ses poches.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui ? demanda Loki, sa voix semblant rouler comme de l'eau sur des galets.

Tony écarquilla légèrement les yeux face à cette question, comme si elle ne devait même pas être posée et répliqua aussitôt :

\- Tu viens de me sauver la vie au lieu de me laisser me faire écraser par ces blocs de pierre comme une crêpe ! J'allais pas m'enfuir en courant !

\- Pourtant, tu as peur, constata son interlocuteur - il ne semblait pas se moquer de lui ni même être amusé, c'était un simple constat, et dans un sens cela rassura légèrement l'ingénieur qui répliqua tout de même :

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Les humains s'enfuient quand ils ont peur, répondit Loki - et il semblait que par ces simples mots, il savait tout à fait de quoi il parlait - qu'il avait déjà eu la preuve par le passé, et qu'elle lui avait laissé un amer souvenir dans un coin de son esprit au passage.

\- On est pas tous comme ça, se sentit obliger de se justifier Tony sans oser le regarder, incapable de soutenir le rictus peu convaincu du dieu, presque comme s'il le prenait pour un menteur.

Un silence passa, et étrangement il n'était pas inconfortable, plus ou moins bercé par la respiration laborieuse du serpent à plumes et celle plus calme de Tony, presque inaudible en comparaison. Néanmoins, Stark n'était pas connu pour sa patience et il se sentit obligé d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, posant la question qui se pressait au bord de ses lèvres :

\- Tu as donc une forme humaine également ?

\- Humaine est un bien grand mot, répliqua le dieu, retroussant les babines avec une étrange colère étouffée, comme s'il s'était à peine habitué à son apparence. Je resterais semblable à un monstre pour beaucoup de ton peuple.

\- Pas pour moi, je t'ai juste confondu avec un vieux SDF un peu chelou décidé à vivre au fond d'une pyramide aztèque qui survit en bouffant des rats, avoua très honnêtement Tony en haussant les épaules.

Remarquant qu'il avait perdu le dieu au mot "SDF" - sûrement pas quelque chose de son époque, bien évidemment - le milliardaire lui fit signe que ça n'avait pas d'importance et enchaîna :

\- Ce n'était pas cité dans les livres.

\- C'est parce que les humains qui me priaient ne l'ont jamais vue, répondit Loki en roulant les billes émeraudes qu'étaient ses yeux, semblant déjà exaspéré de la conversation.

\- Pourquoi tu ne la reprends pas ?

\- Je suis blessé, cela risquerait d'empirer ma blessure.

Stark acquiesça à cela, et posa une autre question, s'aventurant en terrain dangereux sans même y prendre garde :

\- Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu ne pouvais pas sortir...?

La réaction du dieu fut inédite, et tout à fait excessive face à la question qui n'avait rien de méchant, juste pleine de curiosité : il se redressa en crachant avec colère contre le brun, les crochets bien visibles, ses plumes s'ébourriffant en une couronne multicolore, le faisant paraître encore plus imposant - alors que son corps devait déjà faire près de dix mètres de long totalement étiré.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! rugit-il avec fureur, sa queue fouettant l'air, tordant les plumes à pointes rouges d'un même mouvement.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! répondit aussitôt Tony, s'éloignant avec prudence tout en levant à nouveau les mains en signe de paix.

Il attendit encore quelques secondes, alors qu'ils étaient aussi tendus l'un que l'autre avant que Loki ne finisse par reposer son museau reptilien lourdement sur le sol. Hésitant un peu, Tony finit par reprendre sa place et fouiner dans son sac, attrapant une barre de céréales pour calmer le creux qui commençait à lui venir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le Quetzalcóatl d'un air curieux, reniflant l'étrange barre que tenait l'humain.

\- De la nourriture, fit Tony avant de croquer un morceau dedans, grognant de satisfaction. T'en veux ?

Le dieu aztèque lui jeta un regard particulièrement méprisant et tourna la tête vers le mur tel un animal qui boude et répliqua :

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, ce sont les prières des croyants qui me nourrissent.

L'humain se contenta d'esquisser une grimace amusée et lui répondit, l'air de rien :

\- Désolé, mais ça n'a pas l'air aussi bon que ma barre de céréales chocolatées.

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle il croqua une seconde bouchée avant d'ajouter :

\- Et la question n'est pas de savoir si tu en as besoin, mais si tu en as envie.

Ses paroles semblèrent faire mouche car Loki tourna de nouveau la tête dans sa direction, le dévisageant avec attention, de ce regard si déstabilisant qui lui était propre, avant que ce dernier ne migre vers la barre céréalière. Cela arracha un sourire à l'ingénieur et il glissa sa main libre dans une de ses poches, en tirant une seconde dont il déchira l'emballage avec les dents, et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste supplémentaire le dieu siffla :

\- Si tu me le lances en espérant que je l'attrape comme un chien, c'est toi que je mange.

Suspendant son geste, Tony déglutit avant de finalement tendre ce qui ne faisait pas plus qu'une bouchée au dieu vu sa taille gigantesque, et ce dernier hésita à peine avant de l'attraper d'un geste vif, l'engloutissant immédiatement.

\- C'est...comestible, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à ça et répliqua aussitôt, joueur :

\- Dis plutôt que tu as trouvé ça bon, au lieu d'être de mauvaise foi !

Loki se contenta de grogner, n'ayant nullement envie de répondre à la remarque, et se contenta de poser de nouveau sa tête sur le sol, fermant un instant les yeux pour profiter du calme - de très courte durée, puisque le professeur posait déjà une nouvelle question :

\- Alors comme ça, les prières suffisent à te nourrir ? Que se passe-t-il si plus personne ne prie pour un dieu comme toi ?

\- Je disparais, expliqua simplement le serpent sans rouvrir les yeux.

\- Pourtant, tout ce qui est trait aux Aztèques a disparu depuis tellement longtemps...comment peut-il y avoir encore des gens qui prient pour toi ?

\- Prier était peut-être un mot un peu fort, conséda Loki en agitant sa queue, impatient. Il suffit que quelqu'un, au moins une personne, croit en mon existence pour que je survive.

Le dieu souleva les paupières, le fixant d'un air indéfinissable qui le mit presque mal à l'aise avant qu'il ne termine, comme s'il avait du mal à y croire lui-même :

\- Quelqu'un comme toi.

Ses paroles laissèrent l'humain enfin silencieux, plus que surpris d'un tel aveu avant qu'il ne finisse par lui adresser un sourire, légèrement intimidé. Tony sembla hésiter, baissant le regard sur ses mains agitées de tics nerveux - cela avait tendance à arriver quand il sentait qu'il aurait bien pris un verre de whisky - avant de finalement prendre une décision, récupérant son duvet pour dormir qui trainait dans un coin et de l'étaler sur le sol, à moins de deux mètres de la gigantesque créature.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda ce dernier, la voix teintée d'autant d'agacement que de lassitude.

\- Je dors ici, répliqua l'humain sur le ton de l'évidence, se retenant de rouler des yeux.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, maugréa le dieu, qui semblait juste avoir envie qu'on le laisse tranquille.

\- Mais bien sûr, et tu vas faire comment si tes bandages se détachent ? D'autant plus que tu ne peux pas reprendre ta forme humaine pour l'instant, lui rappela l'ingénieur en haussant un sourcil, plus qu'amusé de la situation.

Loki se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard noir mais étonnament, cela ne l'effraya pas outre mesure - à vrai dire, il était ici depuis moins d'une demie-heure et s'était déjà habitué à l'imposante présence du serpent - il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas si menaçant, juste vraiment méfiant, et à vrai dire c'était tout à fait logique puisqu'il était un dieu qui ne semblait pas si puissant, et apparemment enfermé ici qui plus est. Le fait qu'il puisse être coincé ici parce qu'il avait agit d'une horrible manière par le passé ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit - il aurait peut-être du se renseigner davantage sur le Quetzalcóatl, maintenant qu'il y pensait - mais c'était trop tard pour cela.

\- N'as-tu rien d'autre à faire que d'ennuyer un dieu de mon âge ? soupira Loki, frustré de ne pas réussir à se débarasser de l'humain.

\- Désolé mon vieux, vu le chemin que j'ai fait pour te trouver, je ne vais pas me tirer tout de suite, tu vas devoir t'y faire, répondit Tony d'un air malicieux, lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Le dieu siffla légèrement, préférant ignorer l'humain agaçant et se contenta de se retourner, se roulant en boule, cachant son museau entre ses anneaux de plumes.

* * *

La pyramide était glaciale.

Pourtant, il ne s'était pas forcément couché très tard - Tony savait qu'il était sûrement à peine cinq ou six heures de l'après-midi dehors, c'était donc plutôt une sieste qu'autre chose, mais il avait tellement crapahuté toute la journée qu'il était épuisé et n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir - avant d'être rapidement réveillé par le froid des vieilles pierre du temple en morceaux qui laissait passer des infiltrations d'air.

Grognant de frustration, il se glissa plus profondément dans son sac de couchage, jetant un regard noir au mur vers lequel il était tourné, et qui laissait sûrement passer le froid comme une passoire, malgré le pays chaud dans lequel il se trouvait.

Souvent, dans des situations similaires, coincé dans des grottes glaciales ou caché sous des pierres brûlantes à plusieurs dizaines de degrés en plein désert pour espérer grapiller quelques heures de sommeil, il s'était demandé à quoi tout cela rimait, pourquoi il s'obstinait de la sorte... mais en cet instant, il lui suffisait juste de tourner la tête derrière lui vers la masse d'un vert devenu sombre à présent que sa lampe torche était éteinte pour savoir que tout ça en avait valut la peine - et toutes les moqueries qu'il avait endurées avait un sens, finalement.

\- Arrête de gigoter, tu m'empêches de dormir, souffla la voix grondante de Loki, étouffée par les anneaux de plumes dans lesquels il s'était réfugié.

Bien malgré lui, Tony se sentit sourire en l'entendant ainsi, rappel vivant qu'il avait bien fait de s'obstiner pendant si longtemps et de ne pas écouter le reste du monde, de ne pas écouter Pepper qui disait que c'était ridicule et voué à l'échec.

\- J'y peux rien, on se les gèle ici !

Loki grogna en guise de réponse, et Tony pensa que la courte discussion était déjà finie, mais il manqua de peu de faire un bond en arrière en sentant quelque chose se faufiler contre lui, mettant une poignée de secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait du dieu aztèque qui venait de l'entourer d'un de ses anneaux, l'enfermant dans un cercle de plumes chaudes et confortables - et cela eut pour mérite de le laisser bouche bée.

\- Que fais-tu ? se sentit obligé de demander Tony - malgré l'évidence du geste.

\- J'en ai marre de t'entendre, se contenta de se justifier le Quetzalcóatl.

Stark n'insista pas, sachant très bien que le dieu risquer de s'énerver et de s'éloigner, et il ne voulait pas crever de froid le reste de sa nuit, merci bien.

Pourtant, c'était à croire qu'il ne savait pas tenir sa langue car quelques minutes plus tard, il demanda :

\- Cela fait combien de temps que tu es enfermé ici ?

Le silence se prolongea de la part du serpent, et Tony pensa un instant que ce dernier avait finit par s'endormir, mais finalement sa voix s'éleva, aussi grave et mélodieuse qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Presque un millénaire à présent.

Ces mots eurent pour effet de faire se figer l'humain - parce qu'imaginer le dieu, enfermé ici seul pendant si longtemps lui retournait l'estomac. il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un avait pu décider de lui faire subir un tel sort - et peu importe ce qu'il avait bien pu faire par le passé, personne ne méritait une punition si horrible.

Et c'est là que Tony comprit pourquoi Loki était si prévenant envers lui, malgré sa froideur apparente et ses accès de colère plus qu'inquiétants - il avait été seul si longtemps que, peut-être ne voulait-il pas voir s'en aller tout de suite sa seule distraction venue ici depuis, eh bien, peut-être des siècles.

\- Personne n'est jamais venu avant moi ? Ta présence ici aurait du se faire connaître depuis le temps...

\- Pas si j'ai dévoré tous ceux qui ont osé venir jusqu'ici, répliqua Loki avec un ricanement étouffé.

Tony se tourna vers lui, tentant d'apercevoir l'éclat émeraude de ses yeux au-dessus de l'anneau de plumes qui l'entourait et demanda, sous le choc :

\- T'es pas sérieux ?

Le museau du serpent apparut devant son visage, le regardant avec un air féroce qui le fit légèrement reculer, mal à l'aise, avant que la voix grondante de Loki ne réponde :

\- Je suis tout à fait sérieux.

Stark le fixa avec de grands yeux, sans un mot, avant de finalement demander, incapable de se retenir et avide de savoir :

\- Pourquoi moi, tu ne m'as pas mangé ?

\- Parce que je n'ai déjà plus beaucoup de personnes qui croient du fond de leur coeur en mon existence... à peine une vingtaine... je ne vais pas dévorer quelqu'un comme ça.

Tony acquiesça, attendrit malgré lui de voir ce dieu réduit à une telle situation - cela lui faisait de la peine, de le voir enfermé ici tout seul.

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais ce genre de personne ? souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Je le sens, c'est tout, répondit le serpent avant de lui donner un léger coup de queue et d'ajouter : maintenant laisse-moi dormir.

Et Tony n'étant pas suicidaire, il parvint cette fois à garder la bouche fermée, se glissant tout au fond de son sac de couchage et fermant les yeux, le nez plongé dans des plumes d'un vert étincelant.

* * *

Lorsque Tony se réveilla quelques heures de sommeil plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus que le bas de son corps dans le sac de couchage, ses bras étant enroulés tant bien que mal autour du corps du serpent aztèque, tandis qu'un second anneau s'était ajouté durant sa nuit, si bien qu'une muraille de plumes semblait le cacher au monde, lui permettant juste de voir le gris du plafond, et rien de plus. Même si cela lui rappela légèrement les boas constrictors qui avaient tendance à s'enrouler autour de leurs futurs victimes pour les comprimer et évaluer leur taille, il ne s'en inquiéta pas, sachant très bien que le dieu ne comptait pas faire de lui son prochain repas.

Reportant son regard sur les plumes où son visage était enfoui, il effleura ces dernières, toujours aussi surprise de leur texture soyeuse et de leurs couleurs malgré la pénombre de la gigantesque pièce, uniquement illuminée de faible rayons de soleil matinaux parvenant à s'infiltrer entre les blocs de pierre brisées. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il passerait une nuit roulé en boule contre les plumes d'un dieu serpent !

\- Elles sont magnifiques, se sentit-il obligé de murmurer, son souffle faisant frémir ces dernières alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur les pointes rouges, émerveillé.

\- C'est vrai...elles ont bien repoussé, murmura la voix endormie du dieu, son museau reptilien surmonté de ses cornes apparaissant dans le trou laissé au-dessus des deux anneaux entourant l'humain.

\- Repoussé...? répéta ce dernier, les lèvres plissées.

Le regard du dieu sembla le transpercer, comme s'il se demandait s'il pouvait lui expliquer ce qu'il sous-entendait, s'il était digne d'une telle information, et il dut décider que c'était le cas, car il continua, l'air plus sombre néanmoins :

\- On me les a arrachées une par une lorsque j'ai été enfermé ici. Une punition supplémentaire, je suppose.

Loki avait un ton presque ennuyé alors qu'il luie xpliquait la situation, mais Tony parvenait parfaitement à voir comme ce souvenir semblait douloureux, le rendant aussi triste que furieux. Quant à lui, imaginer ce serpent gigantesque, dépouillé de sa beauté, des plumes déchiquetés et la peau mise à nu lui retournait l'estomac. Qu'avait bien pu faire le dieu pour qu'on lui fasse subir cela en conséquence ?!

Tony ne répondit pas sur le moment, caressant les plumes d'un geste distrait. A vrai dire, il n'était pas encore totalement sûr de la conduite à adopter - il était venu de si loin, et avait laissé ses différents hôtels en plan...mais il ne pouvait pas partir ainsi, c'était tout simplement impossible.

\- Tu aimerais voir comme le monde extérieur a changé ?

\- Je te rappelle que je suis enfermé ici, cracha Loki avec mauvaise humeur Ne me parle pas de choses qui sont impossibles à atteindre.

\- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de te faire sortir ?! s'agaça finalement Tony, se redessant de son sac de couchage pour le fixer droit dans les yeux, déterminé.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose de réalisable, répliqua le dieu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est ainsi !

Furieux de la tournure que prenait la conversation, Loki s'éloigna de l'humain, retournant s'enrouler dans un coin, le froid agressant presque aussitôt Tony lorsque les anneaux disparurent, le laissant sans protection. Un silence pesant s'installa, et alors que l'ingénieur allait dire quelque chos,e il fut devancé par le Quetzalcóatl qui demanda, d'une voix étrangement hésitante qui ne lui correspondait pas :

\- Tu voudrais vraiment que je sorte ?

Un peu surpris de la question, Tony adressa un léger sourire à l'un des deux yeux verts qu'il pouvait voir fixé sur lui de loin et répondit :

\- Pourquoi pas ! Je veux dire, j'ai cherché quelqu'un comme toi pendant des années, alors voir comment tu as été traîté...j'aime pas ça, personne ne mérite de rester enfermé ici tout seul aussi longtemps...

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, répliqua le dieu en fouettant l'air de sa queue, mécontent.

\- Et ça m'est égal, répondit le milliardaire sur le même ton. Peut-être que c'est naïf de penser ainsi, mais je crois qu'on a tous le droit à une seconde chance.

Loki ne répondit rien à cela, l'air plus que perplexe face à leur étrange discussion, aussi Tony préféra changer de sujet pour l'instant et demanda :

\- Tu voudrais voir des photos du monde tel qu'il est aujourd'hui ?

\- Des quoi ? demanda le serpent, intrigué.

\- Des photos, répéta patiemment Tony. C'est comme un objet qui capture à l'identique ce que tu vois sur un papier.

Loki sembla hésiter un instant face à cette étrange proposition - il n'y avait aucune photo à l'époque où il avait été enfermé - et finit par acquiescer, approchant de l'humain avec une méfiance certaine tout de même, sa gigantesque tête s'appuyant lourdement sur le sol à côté du genou gauche du brun. Ce dernier retint à grande peine d'effleurer les minuscules plumes parcourant son museau et préféra récupérer son téléphone, ravi de voir qu'il n'était pas encore déchargé - 68%, ce n'était pas si mal pour une batterie qu'il avait trafiqué vite fait et n'avait jamais eu le courage de remodifier.

Se rendant dans sa galerie alors que Loki fixait d'un air intrigué le téléphone, il trouva rapidement des photos de ses voyages et de grandes villes, commençant à les faire défiler avec des explications de sa part, souriant un peu face au regard aussi concentré qu'émerveillé du dieu.

\- Vous ressemblez à des insectes, à vous rassembler comme ça par millions, fit soudainement remarquer le serpent, sifflant d'amusement face à une photo des rues bondées de Tokyo. Pourtant, il y a plein de place partout...

\- C'est plus simple d'habiter dans ce genre de ville, il y a tout ce dont on a besoin pour vivre en proximité.

\- Mon peuple trouvait tout ce dont il avait besoin dans la forêt, auparavant, fit remarquer le dieu, mine de rien.

\- Les Aztèques ? demanda Tony, juste en confirmation.

Le dieu acquiesça, retournant à ses images qu'il commença à commenter lui-même, comparant avec l'époque de son emprisonnement, et l'humain lui fit un grand blabla simplifié sur les réseaux et la technologie en général - et étonnament, le sujet intriguait fortement le dieu qui souhaitait en savoir plus sur le sujet.

\- Quand vas-tu partir ? questionna soudainement Loki alors qu'ils venaient de finir de regarder l'album de photos prises au Danemark.

\- Veux-tu que je m'en aille ? demanda Tony en guise de réponse, cachant l'air peiné qui voulait s'étaler sur ses traits.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me concerne pas, mentit effrontément le dieu, reniflant d'un air dédaigneux.

Tony sourit un peu, parce que le mensonge était plus que flagrant, et ajouta à la place :

\- Je vais devoir retourner à l'hôtel, au moins parce que je n'ai plus rien à me mettre ni à manger, je n'avais pas prévu de rester ici longtemps...

Le brun regarda avec surprise la manière dont le corps sinueux du dieu se tendit à ces mots, lui renvoyant un regard noir et il se sentit obligé d'aussitôt se justifier, lâchant :

\- Je reviendrais vite, je n'en aurai que pour quelques heures ! Juste de quoi tenir quelques jours ici...

Loki se détendit presque imperceptiblement à ces mots - même si cela n'échappa pas au professeur, évidement - et il se recoucha un peu plus calmement sur le sol, regardant l'humain laisser son duvet et quelques autres de ses affaires ici avant de revenir vers lui, faisant remarquer :

\- Il vaut mieux que je change ton bandage avant de filer.

En effet, même si les dieux avaient apparemment tendance à guérir très vite cela ne les empêchait pas de saigner et Loki ne faisait pas exception, si bien que les bandes autrefois blanches arboraient à présent une couleur rouge par endroits. Coupant rapidement ces dernières, il ne fut pas plus surpris que cela de voir que le trou béant avait déjà commencé à se refermer, comme si de la peau venue de nulle part était en train de s'étendre pour reboucher l'endroit abîmé. Une fois qu'il eut placé de nouveaux bandages, Tony se redressa d'un air satisfait et demanda, attrapant son sac à moitié vide - le reste restant sur place :

\- Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Ça m'est égal, ne te donne pas cette peine, avoua honnêtement le dieu en haussant les épaules.

Tony grimaça un peu face à son flegme à tout épreuve avant de finir par le saluer, bien décidé à acheter quelque chose à lui donner.

* * *

Il avait fallut plusieurs heures à Tony pour retourner au minuscule village de Conhuas, à l'hôtel de seulement trois chambres où il s'était installé - et la gérante l'accueillit d'ailleurs d'un air affolé, persuadé qu'il était mort dans la jungle comme un idiot de touriste - où il récupéra ses affaires persuadé qu'il ne reviendrait sûrement pas passer la nuit ici maintenant qu'il avait un dieu avec qui discuter toute la nuit s'il le souhaitait, et demanda à la femme à laquelle il avait loué la chambre s'il y avait un endroit pour acheter de quoi manger dans le coin. Une fois que cette dernière lui eut indiqué une ferme à quelques kilomètres à pied du village, il la remercia chaleureusement et se mit en route, bien décidé à acheter de quoi se nourir avant de mourir de faim dans les jours qui allaient suivre.

Heureusement, le chemin ne fut pas très long et il découvrit rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, le grand bâtiment principal de la ferme bien visible, même parmi la forêt étouffante dans laquelle il avait du progresser car le chemin était dans un état tout aussi lamentable.

Après avoir frappé à la porte et acheté quelques aliments mis en conserve par le propriétaire des dieux, il s'agita sur le perron, un sourire gêné aux lèvres avant de demander :

\- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose que je pourrais vous acheter, u aliment qui n'est pas commun ici ? Je voudrais faire découvrir quelque chose de nouveau à un...ami.

Le vieil homme eut un léger sourire à ses mots, remarquant tout de même l'hésitation dans la phrase du voyageur, répondant :

\- Je ne peux rien vous promettre...quel genre de nourriture ?

\- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire...?

\- Je n'ai rien de cela ici, fit finalement le fermier en secouant la tête, l'air désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, merci pour tout, répondit Tony avant de le saluer, retournant sur la route qui allait le mener à la pyramide de Calakmul.

Le chemin fut bien plus long cette fois, puisqu'il ne trouva personne pour faire du stop sur une bonne partie du chemin jusqu'à l'aller, et l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé lorsqu'il arriva enfin auprès de la pyramide aztèque, grimpant de nouveau le nombre incalculable de marches pour arriver à l'entrée principale - s'il comptait sortir de temps en temps cette semaine, il allait devoir penser à déblayer les larges blocs de pierre difficiles à escalader devant l'entrée - peut-être pourrait-il demander de l'aide à Loki.

Traversant de nouveaux les nombreux couloirs, il arriva finalement dans la salle principale, retrouvant avec surprise le dieu aztèque à l'exact endroit où il l'avait quitté le matin même. Ce dernier, alerté par le bruit venait de relever la tête, le fixant de son regard su perturbant, lâchant dans un souffle :

\- Tu es revenu.

Ce n'était qu'un simple constatation, et pourtant Tony se sentit obliger de se justifier, répondant :

\- Je te l'avais dit, non ?

N'attendant pas la réponse du dieu, il rejoignit ce dernier et s'installa à même le sol, laissant sa lampe torche rouler sur le sol tout en fouillant dans son sac pour en tirer une lampe à pétrole un peu rouillée.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai réussi à trouver ! s'exclama l'humain d'un air plutôt fier de lui. Cela va être plus simple que de laisser ma minuscule lampe allumée tout le temps.

Allumant l'objet, un sourire étira son visage en voyant la lueur d'un orange chaleureux se projeter sur les murs, bien plus agréable que celle d'un blanc électrique de sa petite lampe torche. Glissant ses jambes dans le sac de couchage pour se réchauffer un peu, il commença à sortir les boites de conserves, les décrivant avec attention, l'air ravi d'avoir autant ramené.

\- Tu vas pouvoir goûter à tout ça ! s'enthousiasma Tony avec un grand sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de manger, lui rappela le dieu d'un ton neutre - et s'il avait eu sa forme humain, il aurait sûrement haussé un sourcil d'un air dubitatif.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en as pas besoin que tu ne peux pas en profiter, répliqua aussitôt Stark.

Loki se contenta de soupirer à ces mots, préférant se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à s'enrouler paresseusement autour de son corps, posant sa tête sur le sol. Un rire nerveux échappa bien malgré lui à Tony alors qu'il faisait remarquer, ne sachant pas vraiment lui-même s'il plaisantait ou pas :

\- Tu agis comme un serpent qui vérifie ma taille avant de me bouffer.

Un sifflement dédaigneux fut sa seule réponse, avant que le Quetzalcóatl n'ajoute aussitôt :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne comptais pas te manger.

Il laissa passer un silence, comme s'il réfléchissait à la situation vant d'ajouter dans un souffle à peine audible :

\- Il y a bien longtemps, j'avais l'habitude de dormir ainsi avec mon frère, voilà tout.

\- Tu as un frère ? s'étonna l'humain en posant les yeux sur lui, plus que surrpis - après tout, en faisant ses recherches sur la mythologie du serpent à plumes, il n'avait pas réellement cherché à savoir s'il avait une famille, erreur qu'il n'aurait pas dû commettre.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, se contenta de répondre Loki, terminant aussitôt la conversation.

Un nouveau silence s'étira, inconfortable cette fois-ci, alors que le dieu avait parlé de quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pourtant pas citer. Finalement, ce dernier changea de sujet et lâcha :

\- Je devrais pouvoir reprendre forme humaine dès demain matin.

\- Génial ! lâcha très honnêtement l'humain, le regard brillant.

Il faut dire qu'il avait à peine eut l'occasion de se retrouver face à ce Loki-là, l'ayant vaguement aperçut avant qu'il ne se transforme pour le terrifier, et il était plus qu'enthousiaste de se retrouver face à lui de nouveau.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim...et je crois que je suis crevé, avec toute la marche que j'ai fait pour retourner au village...je vais sûrement dormir un peu, si ça ne te dérange pas.

A ces mots, Tony eut la surprise de voir le dieu se lever et se diriger vers une sortie adjacente, et il lui demanda, l'arrêtant d'une main posée sur les plumes du bout de sa queue :

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Suis-moi, et prend ton couchage, se contenta de répondre le dieu sans un mot de plus, disparaissant dans l'un des couloirs plongé dans la pénombre.

Hésitant un peu, Tony finit par attraper le duvet dans lequel il dormait ainsi que le gilet qu'il avait laissé à l'hôtel la première fois, éteignit la lampe à pétrole qu'il laissa bien en évidence pour la retrouver dans la pénombre de la salle puis suivit le serpent qui semblait se glisser avec facilité entre les couloirs de pierre pourtant étroits. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de retrouver ce dernier, perché sur une portion de la pyramide inaccessible et invisible depuis l'extérieur, caché par de gigantesques arbres tropicaux, morceau de pierre battut par les vents.

\- On se les gèle ici ! Pourquoit tu voulais venir ?

D'un geste du museau, Loki se contenta de désigner le sol et d'ordonner :

\- Couche-toi ici.

L'ingénieur voulut protester mais referma aussitôt la bouche en voyant le regard exaspéré du dieu, obéissant à la demande de ce dernier en étalant son sac de couchage sur le sol glacial, un frisson de froid le parcourant presque aussitôt. Néanmoins, il ne fallaut pas longtemps avant que le gigantesque serpent ne s'enroule de nouveau autour de lui, les larges anneaux de plumes multicolores créant un rempart certain contre le froid, un peu à la manière d'un igloo.

\- Pourquoi tu veux qu'on dorme ici ? Tu n'as pas froid ?

\- Tu verras bien, et non, je ne ressens pas le froid, répondit le dieu.

Maugréant dans sa moustache à cause du manque de réponse, Tony se décida à attendre, puisque Loki semblait vouloir qu'il le fasse, et il fallut encore presque une heure pour que le soleil se couche pour de bon et qu'il comprenne ce que ce dernier avait voulu lui montrer.

\- Bon sang...souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, sous le choc.

\- As-tu une vue pareille, dans ton temple de New York ? questionna le dieu d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un temple, se sentit obligé de faire remarquer le milliardaire, amusé. Mais non, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel là-bas...

Sous ses yeux s'étalaient des centaines d'étoiles à perte de vue, juste au-dessus de lui alors qu'il se trouvait confortablement installé au creux du corps du dieu - le ciel était clair, parfait pour voir les minuscules points lumineux. Malgré ses nombreux voyages, jamais il n'avait eu la chance de voir le ciel aussi bien.

\- C'est superbe, avoua-t-il dans un souffle, émerveillé. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la ville... il y a tellement de pollution qu'on ne voit plus les étoiles.

\- Les humains ne respectent rien, siffla Loki d'un air dégoûté, imaginant sans mal la gigantesque ville cachée par une nappe de brouillard et de pollution mêlées.

Tony ne répondit rien à cela, profitant seulement de la vue et de la proximité du serpent pour glisser avec ravissement ses mains dans ces dernières, soupirant de bien-être. Il n'avait pas froid ainsi.

C'était peut-être ça, la vie parfaite dont il avait toujours rêvé.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! J'espère tout d'abord que ce second chapitre vous a plu ! Je n'étais pas sensée l'écrire si tôt mais j'étais vraiment inspirée donc voilà ! :D Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus pour être honnête, donc je vais vous laisser là, pour les autres on se retrouve demain pour la suite de mon autre fic (le chapitre est trois quarts fini xD) et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review en passant ! ^^


	3. La malédiction du dieu serpent

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits serpents à plumes, comment ça va ? :D Eh bien, je dois dire que ça faisait un moment ! Je n'ai pas bossé sur cette histoire depuis des mois, sans compter ma fanfic principale, dont vous n'avez plus de chapitres depuis un mois... je suis malheureusement débordée avec les cours et mes examens sont la semaine qui arrive, heureusement ensuite je suis en vacances et vous pourrez enfin avoir la suite ! :D

Quoiqu'il en soit n'ayant plus écrit depuis un mois je voulais au moins vous donner un petit truc à lire, voici donc un chapitre sur cette fanfic-là ! :) Bonne nouvelle en passant, je comptais la finir en quatre ou cinq chapitres mais je pense qu'elle sera finalement plus longue, car quelques idées me sont venues, qui pourraient être vraiment géniales à exploiter ! Je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez cela plus tard ! Mais une fois que mon autre FrostIron sera officiellement finie (dans quatre chapitres) le rythme de publication de celle-ci sera plus rapide puisqu'elle deviendra ma nouvelle histoire principale ! :)

Bref, pour en revenir à l'histoire, souvenez vous la dernière fois, Tony avait finalement trouvé Loki, notre dieu serpent à plumes, et avait soigné ce dernier qui s'était blessé en s'énervant contre lui. Tony a ensuite décidé de rester un maximum avec lui, pour le meilleur comme le pire... je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir cela ! :)

PS : J'ai fini ce chapitre à l'instant donc des petites fautes trainent sûrement, n'y prêtez pas attention ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La malédiction du dieu serpent**

Le lendemain matin, Tony eut bien du mal à s'extirper des brumes du sommeil, encore somnolent grâce à la douce chaleur des plumes du Quetzalcóatl. Il avait les mains et le visage glissées dans ces dernières comme s'il c'était agit d'une couverture. La veille au soir, la chaleur ainsi que le magnifique ciel étoilé au-dessus de sa tête avaient fini par le bercer jusqu'à l'endormir, et le soleil était déjà haut lorsqu'il se réveilla pour de bond. Baillant largement, il s'étira dans son sac de couchage et se redressa en position assise. Durant la nuit, Loki avait fini par bouger et les anneaux qu'il avait entourés autour de lui pour lui tenir chaud s'était relâchés, tant et si bien qu'il lui suffit de passer une jambe au-dessus du corps de la créature encore endormie pour lui échapper.

Tony n'était plus habitué à être aussi près de quelqu'un durant la nuit - certes, il s'agissait d'un dieu, et d'un gigantesque serpent qui plus est, mais cela ne changeait rien pour lui - il s'était fait à l'idée d'être seul en permanence, et ce changement était plus qu'inattendu, même si c'était au beau milieu du Mexique, perdu dans une pyramide aztèque tombant en ruines.

Profitant du sommeil de Loki, le brun décida d'aller faire un tour dans le bâtiment abimé pour se changer les idées, faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit en marchant sur les gravats tombés au sol, retournant récupérer sa lampe à pétrole pour s'enfoncer dans le dédale de couloirs de pierre froide. Après quelques minutes, il trouva un passage qui descendait plus bas encore, esquivant des briques de roche tombées pour se faufiler sous la pyramide, éclairant les murs froids d'une lueur chaude grâce à sa lampe. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva finalement dans une étrange salle assez grande et rectangulaire, qui semblait encore en un seul morceau malgré les années passées. Levant sa lampe, il remarqua presque aussitôt les fresques abîmées qui s'étalaient sur les murs. Fasciné, le professeur avança, se demandant depuis combien de temps quelqu'un n'avait pas posé les yeux sur ces peintures anciennes.

Sous ses yeux s'étalaient ce qui était sûrement tout un pan de mythologie aztèque. Il avait toujours aimé ce style de peintures colorées, bien qu'à présent ternies par le temps, dont les créatures, hommes et dieux étaient réalisés dans un mélange impressionnant de traits qui partaient dans tous les sens. Repérant une tâche verte vieillie, il s'en approcha, observant la scène d'un air subjugué, d'autant plus en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que Loki, représenté de manière fantasque.

Ce dernier était majestueux, ses plumes multicolores semblant irradier sur le mur lézardé. Loki était enroulé autour d'une seconde créature : cette dernière était dans des tons de noir, d'or jaune et de rouge, au visage ressemblant en quelque sorte à un jaguar. Au premier coup d'oeil, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient en train de s'entretuer mais en regardant plus attentivement, Tony finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait davantage d'une étreinte passionnée, tant et si bien qu'on ne comprenait plus vraiment où commençait le corps de l'un et finissait celui de l'autre, fondu comme en un être unique. Sans un mot, Tony leva la main jusqu'à effleurer avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas la peinture ancienne, sursautant d'un bond lorsqu'une voix grave souffla dans son dos :

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu levé ?

Se retournant brusquement, l'ingénieur fixa avec surprise la gigantesque silhouette du dieu, redressé derrière lui. Il avait été tellement pris dans sa contemplation qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu arriver se glisser par le chemin qu'il avait lui-même emprunté quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Je n'avais plus envie de dormir, expliqua-t-il en haussant légèrement une épaule, avant de retourner à sa contemplation.

Suivant le regard de l'humain, le dieu repéra immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de regarder fixement. Voyant que Tony ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher son regard de la fresque, il approcha un peu jusqu'à ce que ses plumes effleurent son bras et lâcha finalement, dans un souffle :

\- La seconde personne que tu vois est mon frère.

Plus que surpris, le professeur eut un instant d'incompréhension avant de demander :

\- Tu parles de celui qui ressemble à un jaguar ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais vous avez l'air... enfin, tu vois ? marmonna le brun, légèrement gêné.

\- Liés ? suggéra le serpent en dardant l'air de sa langue d'un air amusé, le fixant ouvertement. C'est exact. Contrairement aux humains, que ce soit un membre de notre famille ne nous dérange pas, c'était même parfois conseillé.

\- C'est vraiment perturbant, avoua Tony avec une grimace avant de demander, sans gêne à présent : vous couchiez ensemble ?

La créature roula des yeux, agacé par le manque de tac flagrant de cet humain et souffla un peu avant de répondre :

\- Ne sois pas médisant. Tezcatlipoca était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance au monde, pour qui j'aurai donné ma vie, tout comme mon coeur.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Tony avait du mal à accrocher au concept, surtout avec le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient frères, dans l'histoire. Néanmoins, puisque cela faisait semble-t-il partit des moeurs du serpent à plumes il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de faire remarquer, se tournant à nouveau vers Loki :

\- C'est un jeu chez vous, d'avoir des noms aussi compliqués, ou quoi ?

Le serpent laissa échapper un sifflement amusé et lâcha :

\- Tu peux l'appeler Thor, si tu préfères.

Tony acquiesça à ces mots, l'air satisfait, avant de soudainement demander, la voix plus basse, plus compatissante :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Aussitôt, Loki sembla se rembrunir à ces mots et il détourna légèrement la tête, la lueur de la lampe à pétrole se reflétant dans ses larges cornes d'ivoire.

\- J'ai fait une erreur. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Soupirant légèrement, Tony leva les yeux jusqu'à lui, le dévisageant. Loki était un mystère pour lui, un mystère qu'il souhaitait de plus en plus résoudre. Plus le temps passait, plus il commençait à s'inquiéter - qu'est-ce que le dieu avait bien pu faire qui lui ait valut d'être banni et se voir dépourvu de son plumage multicolore dont il semblait si fier ?

Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, le brun haussa légèrement les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance, puis il proposa :

\- On remonte ?

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans la salle principale où avait l'habitude de se cacher Loki. Néanmoins, cette fois Tony s'était rapproché de l'entrée après avoir récupéré son sac de couchage, se glissant dedans car il faisait encore un peu frais si tôt le matin, tandis qu'il entreprenait de prendre un petit déjeuner principalement constitué de barres chocolatées sous vide, profitant des premiers rayons de soleil dans l'entrée, la présence devenue presque rassurante du dieu serpent posé sur le sol, juste à sa gauche.

\- Ça va être une bonne journée, lâcha soudainement le brun en croquant dans sa barre de céréales, le regard perdu sur la forêt amazonienne qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous ses yeux, repérant au loin le petit village où il avait pris une chambre avant de finalement s'en aller pour revenir auprès de Loki.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ? demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier, l'air particulièrement intrigué.

Tony haussa légèrement les épaules sans se départir de son sourire, et lâcha, désignant le ciel d'un simple geste de la main :

\- C'est ce que disent les humains généralement, lorsqu'il fait beau comme ça.

\- Il en faut peu pour vous émerveiller, fit remarquer le dieu avec une grimace amusée.

L'ingénieur l'ignora, finissant son maigre petit-déjeuner avant de s'appuyer contre le mur à sa droite, laissant son regard se perdre sur la forêt verdoyante et colorée sous ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me raconter ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers Loki pour savoir que ce dernier s'était crispé, la queue couverte de plumes s'agitant d'un geste nerveux, agacé même.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne souhaitais pas en parler.

\- Peut-être, mais vu que je vais rester encore un petit moment, tu vas devoir trouver de quoi m'occuper, je ne suis pas le genre de personne qu'on laisse sans occupation. Et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une histoire ? fit le brun, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il entendit un grondement ressemblant fortement à un soupir de la part du dieu, avant que ce dernier ne bouge, approchant sa tête de lui jusqu'à ce que ses plumes effleurent son genou, comme s'il recherchait le contact sans oser se l'avouer, silencieux dans ses gestes.

\- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il tellement de savoir les horreurs que j'ai pu commettre dans le passé ?

\- Parce que...j'ai cherché pendant tellement longtemps quelqu'un comme toi, que je veux tout savoir... tu peux le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le serpent à plumes acquiesça, terriblement silencieux. Évidemment, qu'il comprenait, alors que la foi brûlante de l'humain semblait couler dans ses veines, embraser sa peau jusqu'au bout de ses plumes, le plongeant dans une plénitude qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis bien longtemps alors qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés, apaisé. Il y avait si peu de personnes qui croyaient encore en son existence, et se retrouver si près de l'un de ses croyants était une sensation extraordinaire. Néanmoins, même malgré tout cela, s'imaginer raconter son passé, plus d'un millénaire après les faits, à un simple humain... c'était difficile à concevoir pour lui. Malgré tout, il avait vraiment envie d'essayer, surtout lorsque Tony le fixait avec cette espèce d'adoration muette au fond du regard, étincelle perdue dans le miel de ses pupilles, alors qu'il avait cherché si longtemps jusqu'à le trouver, lui.

\- C'est arrivé il y a plus de mille ans. A cette époque, sur cette terre, les humains s'entretuaient déjà pour des dieux indifférents, mais les Aztèques s'étaient multipliés, construisant de gigantesques pyramides en mon honneur et celle de toute ma famille, saignant leurs frères en pensant apaiser nos colères inexistantes. A vrai dire, nous nous souciions peu d'eux à l'époque, bien trop occupés à vivre dans une paix parfaite.

Tony ne disait rien, acceptant chaque mot sifflé hors de la bouche du Quetzalcóatl avec joie, heureux d'entendre enfin ce qu'il souhaitait entendre. A la place, il se cala plus confortablement contre le mur, ferma un instant les yeux, apaisé, avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur lui, à l'écoute.

\- Comme tu le sais déjà, les relations au sein d'une même famille n'ont rien de prohibé pour nous. Tezcatlipoca - pardon, Thor, ce sera plus simple pour toi - le savait, comme il savait également qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférent.

\- Vraiment ? fit Tony, intrigué - ne pensant pas que cette relation commence par Loki.

L'autre agita sa queue d'un air frustré, agacé d'avoir été interrompu et braqua son regard d'un vert acide sur lui avant de continuer :

\- Nous n'avions jamais rien à faire, on s'ennuyait. Et Thor... disons qu'il était mon frère, mon double, sûrement la personne que je croyais le plus au monde.

Son museau se tordit en une grimace grotesque, dévoilant ses crocs par la même occasion sans qu'il n'y fasse vraiment attention, trop occupé à raconter la suite de son histoire :

\- Il le savait, et peut-être même qu'il s'en servait sans vergogne parfois, mais j'étais trop aveuglé pour vraiment le lui reprocher. Cela a finit par arriver, tu sais ? souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse et triste, son regard perdu sur la forêt face à eux. Ce fut la remarque de trop, celle qui sous-entendait trop pour que ce soit innocent et dénué d'intérêt. Sachant que je n'oserais jamais, c'est Thor qui a fait le premier pas, m'aimant d'une manière dont jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant lui. Cette période fut courte, mais sûrement la plus belle de mon existence.

Loki ne faisait même plus attention à Tony à présent, racontant son histoire comme si les mots sortaient de sa bouche pour lui-même, se rappelant avec nostalgie de la seule époque qu'il ait jamais chérie et qui lui avait été arrachée avec brusquerie.

\- Il aimait descendre sur Terre comme l'un d'entre vous, alors que moi, je préférais n'avoir rien à faire avec les humains, continua-t-il. Un jour, il est revenu avec une humaine. Une simple, pauvre et fragile petite chose, alors que j'étais là, moi, dieu tout puissant.

Tony ne répondit rien à cela, mais il commençait déjà à voir l'histoire tragique se dessiner sous ses yeux comme un tableau funeste, quelque chose dont il n'était finalement plus très sûr de vouloir connaître chaque détail, comme s'il savait déjà au fond de lui ce que Loki lui racontait, avec ce regard flamboyant de colère alors qu'il parlait de l'humaine ramenée par son frère Thor en ces temps-là.

\- Il s'amusait à la présenter à toute la famille - une mortelle ! A me l'agiter sous le nez en disant qu'il s'agissait de son âme soeur, de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, après m'avoir séduit, après m'avoir traîné dans son lit avec un enthousiasme écœurant ! Et cette petite garce qui se contentait de me sourire, comme si elle savait, qu'elle savait et qu'elle se moquait de moi...

\- Loki... tenta d'intervenir l'humain en le voyant s'agiter de plus en plus, la queue et les pattes cognant contre les parois de la pyramide au plafond trop bas pour la gigantesque créature, devinant malgré lui la fin de l'histoire.

Ce dernier ignora l'appel et siffla d'un air furieux, continuant :

\- Ils se moquaient tous de moi, alors j'ai tué cette... mortelle ! Je l'ai dévoré de la plus cruelle des manières, écartant ses organes comme s'il s'était agit d'une pelote de laine, utilisant son sang pour redécorer la chambre de cet imbécile de Thor qui avait osé s'amuser à me faire souffrir !

Tony s'était figé, totalement silencieux, retenant à grande peine de poser une main sur sa bouche, pourtant incapable de détourner les yeux, continuant d'écouter le discours terrifiant de Loki, dont le regard d'un vert acide avait pris une lueur de feu sanglant.

\- Il savait que j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Notre mère l'avait déjà dit, que j'aimais trop, de manière inconditionnelle et presque dangereuse, mais il n'a pas écouté ses mises en garde - et j'ai dépecé son humaine ! Elle était faible, une vraie poupée de chiffon, j'ai à peine eut à tirer sur ses membres pour qu'ils s'arrachent tout seuls...

Tony sentait qu'il allait vomir le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac, si cela continuait - et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que malgré ce que Loki lui racontait en cet instant, il ne parvenait pas vraiment à voir la bête sanguinaire, sûrement aveuglé par son admiration pour la créature qu'il avait finalement trouvée, et cela lui faisait peur - il se faisait peur, et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Loki expliqua, presque ravi de cette information :

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que le bout de mes plumes est rouge ? Je me suis tellement repu de son sang qu'il a coloré l'essence même de mon âme de dieu. C'est pour ça qu'en me bannissant, en me jetant ici, ils me les ont arrachées ! Thor ne supportait pas leur vue !

Portant finalement son regard sur le professeur, et voyant que ce dernier semblait en état de choc, il se radoucit étrangement, contraste total avec l'histoire qu'il venait de conter, effleurant le corps de l'humain du bout du museau.

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne devais pas du tout te raconter.

\- C'est... ça ira, le rassura Tony en se frottant le visage, l'air las, ses mains se perdant entre les plumes dont le bout rouge sang le déstabilisait à présent. J'ai juste été surpris.

\- Surpris ? répéta Loki d'un air presque mauvais, contrastant avec la douceur dont il avait fait preuve l'instant d'avant. Je t'avais prévenu, que je n'étais pas fréquentable !

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il souffla dans sa direction, dévoilant ses crocs comme s'il souhaitait lui faire peur - mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, pas alors que Tony était sa seule distraction, la seule présence qu'il pouvait accepter depuis mille ans - et cracha dans sa direction, l'air mauvais :

\- ...que je suis dangereux.

\- Pas pour moi, répliqua aussitôt Tony, les sourcils froncés et l'air nullement intimidé. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi... persiffla le serpent.

\- Tu n'as plus beaucoup de croyants, tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu n'oserais pas me tuer.

\- Je n'en ai peut-être plus beaucoup, mais tu n'es pas le seul, loin de là. Je pourrais te dévorer, là tout de suite, pour ton insolence. N'oublie pas que tu restes mortel !

L'ingénieur serra les poings mais ne bougea pas, refusant même de reculer face à la menace du Quetzalcóatl dressé devant lui, l'air impétueux. A la place, il fit un pas de plus, envahissant l'espace vital du dieu jusqu'à poser ses mains dans ses plumes, le fixant sans ciller, ignorant l'éclat furieux dans son regard acide :

\- Je ne suis pas le seul, certes. Mais y a-t-il un, ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux qui croit en ton existence avec autant de force que moi ?

Loki se figea, extrêmement silencieux, alors qu'il ne répondait rien, se contentant de le dévisager un instant, sans un mot. Ils savaient tous les deux la réponse, après tout - personne ne pourrait croire en son mythe avec plus de force que Tony qui l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, et il le sentait dans ses veines aussi facilement que le sang de l'humaine qu'il avait étalé comme une peinture macabre.

\- Tu es bien présomptueux, souffla le dieu au bout d'un certain temps, l'éloignant de lui d'un coup de queue amical, reculant en direction de la porte, prenant ses distances tout en cherchant la douceur des rayons du soleil de plus en plus haut dans le ciel.

\- J'ai toujours été comme ça, je crois, rit Tony avec un clin d'oeil exagéré, haussant les épaules. Je suis un génie, après tout.

Loki se contenta de siffler, amusé. Il ne pouvait pas contredire l'humain, à vrai dire - étant le dieu aztèque de la connaissance, l'intelligence et tout un tas d'autres trucs trop longs à lister, il sentait quand il tombait sur un humain malin, tout comme Tony - le contraire de ceux qui étaient venus par le passé, des espèces de singes idiots sur deux jambes qui n'avaient vu en lui qu'un moyen de se faire un tas d'argent en récupérant sa carcasse et ses cornes en ivoire.

Oui, Tony était différent - le dieu le sentait, voyait comme son cerveau était agité de pics, d'éclairs de génie, et la manière dont son regard devenait enfiévré en ces instants. Des idées fugaces pour des projets sur lesquels il travaillait sûrement chez lui, qui ne restaient pas bien longtemps ou étaient écartées par les pensées du milliardaire sans même un regard en arrière, mais oui, il était intelligent, embrasant ses prunelles par la même occasion, comme lorsqu'elles se posaient sur lui et que le professeur le fixait de cet air ingénu.

\- Tu ne m'as parlé de toi, lâcha soudainement le serpent à plumes.

\- Pardon ? releva le brun, surpris par la tournure que venait de prendre la conversation.

\- Tu m'as harcelé de questions, sur des choses dont je n'avais pas forcément envie de parler, fit remarquer le dieu. Alors maintenant, c'est à ton tour.

Tony sembla se renfrogner à ces mots, ses mains trouvant leur chemin jusqu'à ses bras qu'il serra contre lui dans un geste rassurant qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte d'avoir, sans oser lever les yeux jusqu'à lui.

\- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant qui mérite d'être raconté, tu sais.

Loki se contenta de siffler d'un air amusé, agitant sa queue, comme pour chasser ses paroles d'un geste et répliqua :

\- Tu as passé des années à courir après ce que tout le monde pensait être des chimères. Ta vie est loin d'être inintéressante.

\- Ma vie de tous les jours, est inintéressante, s'obstina Tony en serrant les poings, refusant de le regarder.

L'amertume qui transparaissait dans sa voix intrigua le dieu qui le dévisagea. A vrai dire, cela ne se voyait pas au premier abord, mais Tony ne semblait pas être tant plein de joie de vivre que l'on pourrait le penser, et il s'en rendait compte à présent, alors que la lueur de ses yeux avait pris une teinte triste, fatiguée, presque.

\- Parle moi de tes amis, de ta famille.

Un rire amer s'échappa des lèvres du brun, faisant frissonner d'anticipation le dieu qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir changer d'humeur de manière aussi brusque.

\- Je n'ai rien de tout cela.

\- Comme moi, murmura Loki en le fixant, l'air presque surpris.

Tony le fixa à son tour, un sourire triste aux lèvres. En cet instant, aucun d'eux n'avait besoin de parler, parce qu'ils se comprenaient - dans un sens, ils étaient pareils, tout autant brisés par un passé dont ils ne voulaient plus entendre parler, mais qui continuait de les hanter.

\- Comme toi, confirma le professeur avec un sourire mélancolique, presque doux et chaleureux, comme s'il pouvait les réconforter par ce simple geste.

Son regard se détourna de celui du dieu tandis qu'il précisait :

\- J'ai quelques amis, évidemment. Rhodey, que je connais depuis si longtemps maintenant, en est la meilleure preuve, mais... c'est comme si j'étais tout de même tout seul.

Il releva à nouveau les yeux vers ceux du serpent à plumes et ajouta, cachant tant bien que mal son air défait :

\- Aucun d'eux n'a jamais été vraiment enthousiaste pour faire tous ces voyages à la recherche de mes soit disant chimères... même Pepper a finit par perdre patience.

\- Pepper ? releva le Quetzalcóatl, intrigué.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage du mortel, qui n'avait sûrement pas prévu d'en parler à la base, mais abandonna finalement et souffla :

\- Un simple humaine sans importance. Elle est partie, comme tous les autres.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration avant qu'il ne se mette soudainement à rire, secouant la tête avant de s'exclamer :

\- Bon sang, on a l'air misérables !

Se redressant sur ses jambes, il retourna chercher son téléphone abandonné dans un coin, bien décidé à faire découvrir au dieu d'autres choses manquées durant ces derniers siècles.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai parlé de l'université où je travaille ? proposa-t-il en retournant s'asseoir près du dieu, ce dernier se glissant autour de lui d'un geste devenu presque habituel en l'espace de deux jours.

N'y prêtant même pas attention, Tony alluma son téléphone, grimaçant en voyant les 47% de batterie restants, tandis que Loki demandait :

\- Université ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le brun grimaça légèrement, faisant remarquer :

\- J'avais oublié que tu ne pouvais pas connaître, étant resté ici... c'est une école pour des études supérieures, pour les jeunes d'environ vingt ans. Ils y étudient des matières particulières en fonction de ce qu'ils veulent faire plus tard, et ce sont des cours assez compliqués.

S'appuyant contre les plumes du dieu, ignorant la sensation désagréable qui courut le long de son échine en pensant aux pointes rouges de ces dernières, il se rendit dans ses photos pour lui montrer à quoi ressemblait l'université - il savait que ce sujet intéressait le dieu, après tout il n'était pas associé à la connaissance et l'intelligence pour rien.

\- Et les universités sont-elles souvent dans un château ? demanda ce dernier, légèrement amusé.

Le brun lui rendit son sourire moqueur et répliqua avec un clin d'oeil :

\- Non, seulement la mienne, mais c'est parce que j'ai des goûts de luxe, je n'allais pas travailler dans des bâtiments normaux comme tout le monde.

Dans un silence calme et reposant, il lui montra des photos de l'université, des activités étudiantes, des cours qu'il donnait, partant dans de grandes explications sans y prendre garde, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Loki, au fond de lui heureux de voir l'un de ses "croyants" avec une telle fougue, celle qu'il avait perdu des siècles plus tôt.

\- Et ne devrais-tu pas être en train de leur enseigner, en cet instant ?

\- Ah, mais nous avons des vacances ! Ce sont des semaines où personne ne vient et se repose.

\- Et donc, au lieu de prendre ce repos, tu parcours le monde à la recherche de mythes, devina le dieu.

Tony acquiesça, éteignant son téléphone par la même occasion, laissant son regard errer un peu sur l'extérieur avant de faire soudainement remarquer :

\- Il faudrait peut-être que je regarde à ta blessure.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, souffla le dieu, secouant légèrement la tête.

Fronçant les sourcils, Tony ignora sa remarque et se leva, approchant de l'endroit où le pic de roche c'était planté dans le corps du dieu, et détacha lentement les bandes de gaze qui l'entouraient, ce dernier restant parfaitement immobile pendant ce temps. Lorsque la dernière bande couverte de sang fut tombée, le brun eut la stupéfaction de voir qu'il n'y avait plus rien, pas même une fine cicatrice. Les plumes arrachées lors de la blessure avaient même déjà commencé à repousser, et mis à part un peu de sang séché qui devait être nettoyé, tout était guéri.

\- Wow, on peut dire que tu guéris vite, fit remarquer le professeur d'un air surpris, effleurant l'endroit encore légèrement sensible du bout des doigts.

\- Ce n'était qu'une petite blessure.

\- Une petite ?! répéta Tony, s'étouffant avec sa salive, choqué. Tu avais le corps à moitié déchiqueté en deux à cause de cette roche !

Le Quetzalcóatl secoua la tête, comme si cela ne voulait rien dire et lâcha :

\- J'ai eu des blessures bien plus graves durant les grandes guerres, ce n'était qu'une égratinure pour moi, pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter.

Tony se contenta de le fixer à ces mots, bouche bée. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'il se trouvait face à un dieu, à une force de la nature qui pouvait l'écraser d'un simple geste, comme un moucheron ennuyeux qui lui tournerait autour - peut-être même que Loki le voyait de cette manière, comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

\- Dis-moi, tu n'avais pas dit que tu pourrais reprendre ta forme humaine, si tu étais guéri ?

\- Ce n'est pas une forme humaine à proprement parler-

\- Je sais, le coupa Tony en roulant légèrement des yeux. Tu me l'as assez répété, que j'allais en faire des cauchemars, mais...

\- Mais tu veux voir quand même, termina le dieu pour lui.

Le brun lui fit un large sourire qui le fit soupirer, grogner presque, son regard se détournant de lui pour se fixer sur l'extérieur, glissant sur le sol jusqu'à l'entrée, comme pour s'éloigner de lui et de ses demandes trop honnêtes, trop difficiles à satisfaire, peut-être.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que cela peut t'apporter.

\- Pas grand-chose, concéda Tony en s'approchant de lui, effleurant ses plumes d'un geste devenu familier. Mais qui te dis que toi, ça ne va rien t'apporter ?

L'étrange remarque eut le don de faire réfléchir le dieu, qui le fixa un instant sans mot dire, avant de soupirer de nouveau et de rouler des yeux de manière exagérée, revenant vers lui.

\- Ne vient pas te plaindre si tu fuis en courant.

La seconde suivante, ses plumes se mettaient à briller comme des lampes, l'entourant d'un halo presque aveuglant qui obligea le mortel à détourner les yeux, surpris, une main devant lui pour se protéger de la lumière. Lorsque cette dernière se calma enfin et qu'il put fixer le dieu, ce dernier avait totalement changé, loin d'être le serpent à plumes qu'il avait été jusqu'à présent.

Il avait déjà eut l'occasion de voir la forme "humaine" du serpent, avec sa peau laiteuse aux reflets bleus, son épais manteau aux plumes aussi colorées que celles qu'il arborait sous son autre forme, et ses cornes d'ivoire, mais à présent, avec la lumière vive de l'entrée qui les baignait d'une douce chaleur, c'était totalement différent. Le dieu semblait être illuminé d'une lueur dorée, douce et apaisante, et sous cette forme, son regard tirait plus vers le rouge que le vert, mais cela restait impressionnant, comme une beauté intemporelle, irréelle même.

\- C'est vraiment incroyable, souffla Tony avec un léger sourire, n'osant tout de même pas approcher, de peur que Loki le prenne mal.

Ce dernier le fixait du regard, tentant de comprendre pourquoi l'humain ne fuyait pas, ou ne semblait pas tétanisé par la peur, pourquoi il semblait si fasciné par lui.

\- Avant d'avoir été maudit pour avoir tué l'humaine, et ensuite jeté ici, ma forme humaine était bien différente.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Tony, plus que surpris.

Le dieu siffla légèrement pour confirmer, ce qui sonnait plus qu'étrange alors qu'il était sous cette forme, et expliqua :

\- J'étais grand, un peu moins que maintenant, mais toujours plus grand que toi. La peau pâle, les cheveux bruns, assez longs. Pas de plumes, de cornes, toutes ces choses ridicules dont je ne peux être fier qu'en étant sous ma forme de serpent.

Tony plissa les yeux, l'observant avec intérêt avant de faire finalement remarquer :

\- C'est comme si sous cette forme, tu étais coincé entre les deux.

Le dieu confirma d'un signe de tête avant d'avancer vers lui, pensant peut-être que le brun allait reculer, mais il n'en fit rien, restant immobile, tant et si bien que le dieu aztèque alla s'installer près de l'entrée, profitant du soleil en fermant les yeux, apaisé.

\- Tu es... tellement différent de ce que j'avais imaginé, lâcha finalement l'ingénieur en allant s'asseoir à ses côtés, les jambes pendant dans le vide, laissant quelques centimètres d'espace entre eux.

\- Vraiment ? se contenta de dire le dieu sans ouvrir les yeux, se contentant de l'écouter d'une oreille attentive.

\- Tu es tout aussi impressionnant que je l'avais imaginé, avoua Tony en haussant les épaules. Mais ta personnalité est... je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer, plus fougueuse que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu ?

\- Qu'espérais-tu vraiment trouver en venant ici ? Que pensais-tu voir chez moi ?

\- Un dieu puissant, vantard, détestant les humains-

\- Je les déteste, le coupa Loki d'un ton dur, son visage se tordant en une grimace de mauvaise augure. Il y a seulement quelques rares exceptions.

\- Nous détestes-tu depuis toujours ? Où depuis cet incident avec Thor et cette fille ?

Tony se demanda un instant si'l n'était pas allé trop loin, alors que le visage de l'immortel était agité de tics nerveux et de grimaces abîmées, mais il répondit pourtant :

\- Je ne vous détestais pas, avant. Je vous évitais juste car, contrairement à Thor, je pensais que nous n'avions rien en commun. Même après cette histoire avec la trainée de mon frère - et sa voix était pleine de venin alors qu'il crachait ces mots - je savais que vous n'étiez pas tous ainsi.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? demanda Tony d'une petite voix, sentant son coeur se serrer sans en comprendre la raison.

Le dieu se tourna vers lui, le dévisageant un instant avant de murmurer :

\- Tu te rappelles, quand je t'ai dit que je mangeais les idiots venus jusqu'ici ?

\- Oui...? fit le brun en déglutissant avec difficulté, ne comprenant pas jusqu'où il voulait en venir.

\- C'était des chasseurs. Des imbéciles qui avaient découvert que je me cachais ici, qui pensaient pouvoir me tuer, moi, un dieu, pour me dépecer et me revendre au plus offrant.

Son regard se perdit de nouveau sur l'extérieur, triste et mélancolique alors qu'il continuait :

\- C'est là que j'ai totalement perdu ma foi en l'humanité. Parce que peu importe ce que vous avez sous les yeux, vous ne cherchez pas à l'admirer, vous chercher à le détruire, à l'utiliser pour votre profit.

Un sourire triste se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait sous le regard subjugué et déprimé à la fois de Tony :

\- Je le vois, tu sais. Comme l'air est plus chaud, comme la forêt rétrécit au fil des années, comme la température, le temps et le monde se détraque parce que vous le brisez, avec votre technologie et votre manière d'arracher la vie comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

A ces mots, Tony s'éloigna de lui, s'appuyant contre le mur à sa droite, sentant son estomac lui faire défaut et sa tête lui tourner, mal à l'aise. Il se sentait directement visé par les paroles du dieu, lui qui passait son temps à créer des avancées technologiques révolutionnaires au mépris de ce que cela causait à sa chère planète bleue, qu'il avait pourtant juré de protéger et de chérir, des années plus tôt - rêve illusoire bercé par la naïveté de son enfance, aujourd'hui parti dans les cendres des hectares de forêts brûlés comme s'il s'était agit de brindilles.

\- Certains essaient de lutter contre ça, tenta-t-il de faire remarquer, osant à peine le fixer.

Un rire amer échappa au dieu et il se tourna vers lui, son regard acide semblant le transpercer, le juger jusque dans ses os, et il cracha :

\- Ne viens pas te prétendre être de ceux-là. Tu es un homme calculateur, froid, Tony Stark. Tout ton être pue la technologie et la vie brisée en morceaux.

L'ingénieur se sentit défaillir, ses poings se crispant sur ses jambes face au jugement du dieu tout puissant qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Et c'était horrible, parce que ce dernier ne faisait que juger, sans cherche à comprendre, à voir ce qu'il y avait derrière, et Tony n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était ça où se laisser bouffer dans un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui. Et il avait changé, créant une énergie propre, devenu la cible de milliers d'hommes faisant le commerce du pétrole... il n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce passé que Loki lui dépeignait !

\- Tu parles de choses que tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as rien vu depuis des siècles, tu as été coincé ici. Comment peux-tu juger ce que tu ne vois pas de tes propres yeux?! s'exclama le brun avec véhémence, sentant une étrange colère l'envahir.

\- Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, dans ceux de tous mes croyants. Je peux passer à travers vous, et j'ai vu ce monde, ce que vous lui faites tous subir. Ne cherche pas à te trouver des excuses.

Tony se redressa d'un bond à ces mots. Il avait les poings crispés, le regard lançant des flammes vengeresses, et la mâchoire serrée, comme s'il se retenait de lui hurler dessus.

\- Que fais-tu à frayer avec quelqu'un comme moi dans ce cas, si j'abîme cette chère planète dont tu ne t'es pourtant jamais soucié jusqu'à présent ?!

Voyant que Loki ne répondait pas, il ajouta, imperturbable :

\- Tu sais quoi, peut-être que tu aurais du me bouffer, cela t'aurai évité d'avoir à te justifier.

Secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers ses affaires qu'il commença à mettre dans son sac de manière désordonnée, sans vraiment faire attention à ses gestes.

\- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda Loki, se relevant de l'endroit où il était assis.

\- Cela ne se voit pas ? Je m'en vais, s'exclama Tony en finissant de ranger ses affaires avant de se diriger vers le passage où il était entré la dernière fois.

\- Tony, attends ! s'exclama le dieu en le suivant dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à l'entrée qui s'était à moitié effondré un siècle plus tôt, et que le brun avait dû escalader pour passer.

Le professeur ignora son appel, ne se retournant même pas alors qu'il passait de l'autre côté. Bien décidé à s'expliquer avec l'humain, le dieu se lança à sa suite, grimpant contre les roches écroulées mais à peine l'une de ses mains était caressée par les rayons du soleil de l'extérieur, qu'une douleur sans nom sembla lui poignarder l'estomac et il recula brusquement en retenant un cri de douleur. Dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié la malédiction qui pesait sur lui, lui faisant regretter toute tentative de s'échapper.

Jurant contre sa stupidité, il regarda la silhouette de l'humain disparaître à travers la forêt humide et étouffante, et il se sentit soudain plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! Tout d'abord ne me haïssez pas pour cette fin, c'était nécessaire ! Et connaissant la tête brûlée qu'est Tony, il fallait bien qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ce genre-là à un moment donné ! :) Tony parvient à devenir plus ou moins ami avec lui, faire deux pas vers lui pour en faire trois en arrière... ce n'est pas gagné, loin de là x) Que pensez-vous qu'il va se produire à présent ? A vous de me le dire ! :D Et même si on en sait plus à propos de ce qui a coincé Loki dans cette pyramide, on ne sait toujours pas comment il peut en sortir... ;)

Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à dire, donc en espérant que ça vous a plu, je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite ! :)


	4. Le rituel

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey, coucou mes petits serpents à plumes, comment ça va ? :D Déjà, je vous souhaite une bonne année avec ce premier chapitre de 2018 ! ^^

Je suis heureuse de voir que le dernier chapitre vous a plu, même si c'est juste une petite historie comme ça à côté de mon autre FrostIron bien plus longue, je suis contente de voir que tout ça vous plait ! :) Concernant cette dernière d'ailleurs, le chapitre est fini même si je ne posterai que la semaine prochaine, je ne peux pas mettre tout en ligne d'un coup et avoir quelques réserves lorsque je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire à cause des cours x)

Bref, dans le chapitre précédent Loki et Tony avait eu un différent concernant le passé de l'ingénieur et il avait fini par s'en aller, en colère contre notre dieu à plumes. Je n'ne dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire la suite, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le rituel**

\- Crétin, est-ce que je lui fais des remarques moi, sur sa manière de faire de la peinture avec le sang d'une humaine ! maugréa Tony d'un air mauvais, son bras repoussant violemment une branche hors du passage, se frayant un chemin à travers la forêt.

Le professeur était actuellement trop énervé pour faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, cherchant seulement à même le plus de distance possible entre lui et le dieu qu'il venait de quitter avec rage. La manière dont ce dernier l'avait jugé le dégoûtait. Certes, il avait contribué à la production de masse, et les destructions de forêts comme l'Amazonie, mais c'était il y a bien des années de cela, bien avant qu'il ne décide de se racheter et ne trouve une énergie propre, rendant le pétrole totalement inutile et passé de mode ! Lui ramener sur le tapis ces vieux souvenirs qu'il souhaitait oublier alors qu'il tentait à présent de faire au mieux était véritablement détestable, et il ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner ça.

Il avança longtemps comme ça, finissant de traverser la forêt, prenant les chemins à moitié cachés à travers les feuilles et détruits par les racines, chemins qu'il commençait déjà à connaître à force de les emprunter en l'espace de quelques jours.

Une fois arrivé sur la route de terre d'une couleur brune presque rouge particulière, il commença à longer cette dernière comme la dernière fois, revenant à pied au petit village de Conhuas, puisqu'il n'y eut malheureusement aucune voiture qui passa pour l'emmener. Finalement arrivé, il fit le tour du peu de bâtisses, repérant avec joie une petite bicoque miteuse pour manger quelque chose, s'approchant et demandant de quoi se nourrir avant de s'affaler sur l'une des rares tables qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur, sur une terrasse improvisée avec de vieilles planches en bois lissées et huilées. Soupirant lourdement, il attendit son repas, se faisant intérieurement la remarque qu'il n'allait sûrement pas rester une minute de plus ici, et allait appeler un taxi, ou une compagnie de vol privé comme la dernière fois pour pouvoir retourner à Mexico payer les frais d'hôtel qu'il avait là-bas, rendre également le 4x4 et retourner chez lui, merci bien.

Tout à ses préoccupations et à sa colère toujours aussi vive contre le dieu, il ne remarqua qu'un peu tard que deux autres clients le fixaient avec attention, le mettant aussitôt mal à l'aise, surtout en voyant leurs tenues. Ces derniers portaient des vêtements qui pouvaient presque s'apparenter à des haillons, la barbe sale et mal-entretenue - lui aussi, mais étant en plein voyage, il pouvait se le permettre, et puis, il n'en était pas au même niveau que ces deux-là, fort heureusement pour lui - et l'un des deux, le plus grand, jouait avec un canif d'un geste distrait.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Tony profita du fait que le propriétaire lui apportait son repas pour glisser son téléphone et ses papiers entre les branches de l'arbre à côté de l'endroit où il s'était assis, glissant seulement un billet pour payer son assiette, commençant à manger tout en gardant un oeil sur les deux autres un peu plus loin, évitant de regarder dans son assiette la nourriture qui n'avait pas l'air très appétissante - mais c'était toujours mieux que se gaver de barres chocolatées, aussi ne fit-il aucun commentaire.

Au bout d'un moment, il vit les deux énergumènes se lever, avancer dans sa direction jusqu'à s'asseoir sur les autres chaises qu'il y avait à sa table. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Tony inspira légèrement, refusant de montrer son inquiétude sur son visage avant de demander dans son anglais habituel :

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Le plus épais des deux eut un ricanement gras suite à cela, dévoilant un chicot pourri. Super, vraiment génial. Ces deux-là avaient sûrement décidé de s'en prendre à lui en voyant son parfait air de touriste facile à plumer - et ici, Tony n'avait rien pour se défendre.

\- Peut-être que vous ne parlez pas anglais ? Hablais Espagnol ? continua-t-il d'un air imperturbable, refusant de se démonter.

L'autre continua de rire, se foutant allègrement de lui, avant de finalement faire un geste vers Tony tout en demandant d'un ton glacial et menaçant :

\- Tes affaires, _extranjero_.

Dans sa bouche, le mot d'espagnol sonnait comme une insulte, dévisageant le professeur de haut en bas comme s'il s'était agit de quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant. Le brun quant à lui se retint de grimacer en l'entendant le traiter d'étranger avec cet air haineux. Cet imbécile ne le savait pas, mais la mère de Stark avait des racines espagnoles qu'elle lui avait transmises bien des années plus tôt, et il s'agissait de la seule autre langue qu'il pouvait utiliser en dehors de l'anglais, même s'il était sûrement rouillé par manque de pratique. Néanmoins, il était à des années lumière de ces considérations, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de ce bordel dans lequel il venait de se mettre, mais il n'avait strictement rien pour se défendre... en cet instant, il en venait presque à regretter de ne pas être resté à la pyramide en compagnie du Quetzalcóatl alors que ce dernier l'avait pourtant dénigré sans savoir.

Résigné en voyant le second continuer de jouer avec son canif, et les quelques autres personnes présentes quitter les lieux, le laissant à son triste sort, il abandonna et attrapa son sac, leur fourrant dans les mains. Même s'il détestait leur laisser ses affaires, c'était toujours mieux que ses papiers ainsi que son téléphone, ayant absolument besoin de tout cela s'il voulait espérer rentrer en Amérique.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai, marmonna-t-il, gardant les mains bien visible en signe de paix.

\- _Está mintiendo, lo vi poner algo en la planta_ , grogna celui avec le canif, l'air moqueur.

Le sang de Tony se glaça en entendant ces paroles, mal à l'aise. L'autre venait de faire remarquer à son camarade qu'il l'avait vu planquer de loin quelque chose dans la plante. Se levant, il approcha de cette dernière, y plongeant la main entre les feuilles sous le regard paniqué de Tony, qui le vit ressortir son portefeuille contenant tous ses papiers, à sa plus grande horreur.

\- _Mira esto_ ! rit la masse de muscles en l'ouvrant, dévoilant tous les papiers d'identité ainsi qu'une liasse de dollars américains et de Peso mexicains assez impressionnante.

\- Gardez l'argent si vous voulez mais rendez-moi mes papiers pour que je rentre chez moi ! s'exclama le professeur avec véhémence, finissant par se lever, bien décidé à se défendre malgré leur gabarit totalement différent du sien - c'est-à-dire qu'ils avaient l'air de rochers incapables à briser face à lui et sa petite stature.

Celui au canif se leva à son tour, le menaçant en criant des insultes en espagnol pour l'obliger à reculer et Tony ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, retenant de crier de frustration. Malheureusement, son air de défi devait être trop visible sur son visage car l'autre contourna rapidement la table, le poussant avec violence, lui donnant un direct en pleine mâchoire avant de lui donner quelques coups de pied lorsqu'il s'écrasa au sol. Il s'écarta néanmoins quelques secondes plus tard, comme déjà las de tabasser ce soit-disant étranger et ils partirent sans demander leur reste au travers des arbres, emportant toutes les affaires de Tony, le laissant dans un bon tas d'emmerdes.

Ce dernier jura à mi-voix, crachant le sang de sa langue qu'il avait sans le vouloir mordue en se prenant le coup, se redressant en position assise tout en tentant d'ignorer le douleur qui irradiait de son estomac. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit le propriétaire de cet espèce de restaurant perdu en pleine jungle courir vers lui, prononçant tout un tas d'excuses en espagnol où il tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas intervenir - trouillard - et le brun le repoussa sans ménagement, crachant un "Recule, imbécile !" dans un espagnol parfait, la douleur le rendant méchant sans vraiment le vouloir.

Tremblant, il entreprit de se lever et s'installa lourdement sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter, reprenant son souffle en demandant à l'autre de lui amener de l'eau à peu près potable, avant de récupérer son téléphone heureusement resté caché parmi les branchages et les épaisses feuilles de l'arbre, les deux malfrats ne pensant pas qu'il y avait caché autre chose que ses papiers. La main parcourue de tremblements, il avala le verre d'eau que le propriétaire venait de lui apporter en continuant de marmonner des excuses sans queue ni tête, grimaçant au goût plus qu'amer de la boisson qui devait être tout sauf saine pour son système immunitaire.

Tentant de ne pas se laisser aller à la panique en pensant à tous ses papiers volés, il réfléchit un instant, sachant qu'il n'avait plus que son téléphone sur lui. Il savait déjà ce qu'il pouvait faire, la seule chose envisageable ne le rendant pas plus heureux que ça. Demandant où se trouvait la borne de réseau téléphone la plus proche dans ce trou paumé, il entreprit de s'y rendre, ignorant la douleur de son ventre en serrant les dents.

Une fois arrivé, il jeta un regard inquiet à ses vingt-trois pourcent de batterie restants et sourit faiblement en voyant l'unique barre de réseau sur son téléphone, appelant un numéro qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis longtemps. La personne répondit à la troisième tonalité, sans un mot, et Tony n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche non plus.

\- Est-ce que c'est encore une de tes blagues stupides, Tony ? fit soudainement son interlocuteur de l'autre côté du fil - où plutôt, interlocutrice.

\- Hmm, non... salut, Pepper.

Tony ne pouvait la voir, mais il savait déjà que la jolie rousse avait dû fortement rouler des yeux en voyant son numéro sur son téléphone, et c'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait répondu.

\- Écoute, j'ai un gros problème qui vient de m'arriver...

\- Évidemment, le coupa-t-elle, et il pouvait presque voir sa grimace moqueuse et néanmoins vexée sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais déjà appelé pour prendre des nouvelles, que suis-je bête.

\- Je... tenta-t-il avant de continuer, épuisé : écoute Pepper, ce n'est pas le moment, s'il te plait. Je suis coincé au beau milieu de la forêt amazonienne, et je n'ai plus de quoi rentrer... tu dois m'aider...

Un silence court et stupéfait prit place du côté de la jeune femme avant que cette dernière ne demande, un peu moins froide néanmoins :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! se défendit-il aussitôt. Deux malfrats me sont tombés dessus et ont embarqué toutes mes affaires et mes papiers ! J'avais heureusement réussi à planquer mon téléphone et ils ne l'ont pas pris, dieu merci !

\- Je t'ai toujours dit de ne jamais partir seul lors de tes expéditions stupides dans ces pays de fous ! C'est dangereux, et voilà le résultat maintenant !

Une grimace agacée passa sur le visage du professeur en cet instant et il fit remarquer :

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais m'accompagner lorsqu'on était encore ensembles.

Cette accusation eut pour effet de rendre la rousse muette et sûrement mal à l'aise, et il passa quelques secondes avant que cette dernière ne demande finalement, se sentant stupidement coupable :

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Il faut bloquer tous mes comptes, au cas-où, même si je pense qu'ils veulent juste utiliser mes papiers pour s'en créer des faux, on ne sait jamais. Et... j'aurai besoin que toi, tu prennes assez d'argent sur mon compte pour payer un jet privé venant me récupérer à Conhuas.

\- Conhuas ? Mais c'est un coin totalement perdu !

\- Eh bien t'inquiète pas, je peux te dire que je m'en suis parfaitement rendu compte ! souffla-t-il, observant la pampa alentour avec un air presque désespéré, honnêtement fatigué de ce voyage qui n'en finissait pas. Tant pis pour la chambre d'hôtel à Mexico et le 4x4 loué, il leur enverrait chacun un gros chèque en guise de compensation, plutôt que d'y faire un arrêt alors qu'il commençait déjà à être à bout.

\- Je n'ai plus accès à tes comptes, Tony, fit-elle alors soudainement remarquer.

\- Si, je ne t'avais pas enlevé de la liste en cas de problème, et on dirait que j'ai bien fait.

Cette remarque la figea un instant. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en bon terme, et elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui faisait tout de même confiance à ce point là, mais cela semblait être le cas et lui fit plus plaisir qu'elle n'aurait osé l'admettre.

\- D'accord, attends un instant, je te mets en attente.

Le brun attendit un long moment avant que la jeune femme ne revienne vers lui et lui annonce :

\- J'ai contacté une compagnie de jet privé, ils viendront te chercher dans trois jours à seize heures, heure locale.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas venir plus tôt ? s'enquit-il, grimaçant un peu.

\- Malheureusement non...

\- Très bien, tant pis...

\- Es-ce que ça ira jusque là ? Tu vas faire comment pour vivre en attendant le jet ? s'inquiéta-t-elle finalement.

Certes, ils ne se voyaient plus et ne s'entendaient plus du tout mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester indifférente au sort de cet homme qu'elle avait aimé autrefois, s'inquiétant vraiment pour lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me débrouiller, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu des derniers arrangements avant que Pepper ne raccroche finalement, et Tony s'autorisa un soupir plus que soulagé, glissant au sol pour calmer son pauvre coeur affolé par les derniers évènements. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, la question plus que légitime de Pepper lui revint en tête : qu'allait-il faire pendant trois jours ? Comment survivre ? Il avait déjà une idée, la plus logique possible, mais elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le plus simple était de voler assez de nourriture pour les trois jours à venir avant de retourner auprès de Loki, sûr d'être protégé et d'avoir un toit pour la nuit, même si l'idée de revenir auprès du dieu le hérissait. Il lui en voulait toujours autant pour leur dispute, et malgré tout il trouvait cela dommage de se quitter en si mauvais termes, alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis tant d'années.

Soupirant à nouveau, il finit par se relever, sa décision prise - il n'avait de toute manière pas vraiment d'autre solution, et espérait juste que le dieu n'allait pas le bouffer en le voyant arriver dans la pyramide, à moins qu'il soit un minimum indulgent et ne fasse que le foutre dehors, rien de plus. Retournant près du petit restaurant, il se faufila à l'intérieur par derrière en voyant que le propriétaire n'était pas dans le coin, discutant avec quelqu'un près de l'entrée, et entreprit de récupérer un vieux sac en toile de jute usé par le temps, glissant tout ce qu'il lui semblait comestible à l'intérieur, sans compter de quoi étancher sa soif avec leur eau définitivement trop amère, mais dont il devrait se contenter. Ceci fait, il quitta les lieux le plus vite possible et entreprit de refaire le chemin vers la pyramide, l'appréhension et sa douleur à l'estomac le rendant définitivement plus lent.

* * *

Il fallut plusieurs heures à Tony pour retourner jusqu'à la pyramide de Calakmul, reprenant le même chemin que les fois précédentes et qu'il connaissait à présent par coeur, et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, la chaleur devenue étouffante en ce milieu d'après-midi. Grimpant les marches avec lenteur, il refusa de laisser l'appréhension le gagner et passa par-dessus les rochers effondrés de l'entrée, repérant aussitôt la lampe à pétrole qu'il avait oubliée de récupérer et qui était restée dans un coin, inutilisée. Décidant de ne pas la prendre pour l'instant, il appela :

\- Loki ?

Le silence était pesant dans l'ombre de la pyramide, à peine éclairée par le soleil passant entre les trous et les murs effondrés.

\- Loki ! répéta-t-il une seconde fois, plus pressant.

Le milliardaire se figea en repérant aussitôt un regard d'un vert acide qu'il connaissait à présent par coeur, luisant dans un coin, entièrement braqué sur lui, le reste du corps du dieu caché dans la pénombre, comme invisible. Loin d'être à l'aise, il déglutit avec difficulté, n'osant pas avancer davantage. Sans un mot, il soutint le regard de l'autre un long moment, repérant une lueur qu'il tenta de déchiffrer, y percevant comme un... trouble, un soulagement en le voyant ? Incapable de comprendre ce que cela voulait vraiment signifier, Tony décida d'ignorer cela, quitte à y revenir plus tard. Finalement, le dieu finit par craquer le premier et siffla :

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Tony baissa légèrement les yeux, son regard se perdant sur le sol poussiéreux de la pyramide, et il avoua finalement, à mi-voix :

\- Je pars dans trois jours. Je ne pouvais pas... je ne peux pas m'en aller sur une dispute comme celle-ci.

Il releva la tête, fixant son regard couleur poison avec défi, ajoutant :

\- Je t'en veux toujours de tes accusations. Mais il faut savoir avancer, et je ne vais pas rester sur un échec pareil, ce serait vraiment trop stupide.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration, avant que Loki ne finisse par dire avec réticence, comme si c'était difficile pour lui à avouer :

\- Je n'aurai pas dû te cracher ainsi au visage des choses qui se sont produites des années plus tôt, et que tu as essayé de réparer.

Tony le fixa un instant avec surprise, plus que choqué de ces mots qui s'apparentaient plus ou moins à des excuses, même s'il avait compris, en quelques jours de cohabitation, que Loki n'était pas le genre à s'excuser même lorsqu'il avait tord, aussi se contenta-t-il largement de ces mots, souriant un peu d'un air rassuré.

Sortant finalement de l'ombre, le dieu avança jusqu'à lui, se figeant presque aussitôt en faisant remarquer avec surprise :

\- Où est ton sac ?

Il plissa alors son museau, son corps sinueux rampant sur le sol jusqu'à approcher de lui, faisant remarquer avec une inquiétude mal dissimulée :

\- Tu empestes le sang !

La seconde suivante, le serpent à plumes avait reprit sa forme à demi-humaine, approchant de lui jusqu'à envahir son espace vital, effleurant sa joue où se trouvaient encore de petites traces de sang séché. Retenant son souffle, Tony s'écarta, légèrement mal à l'aise de cette soudaine proximité et dit :

\- Ce n'est rien, aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Le dieu se contenta de grogner en guise de réponse, ignorant royalement ses paroles, approchant davantage jusqu'à se pencher vers lui avant de respirer profondément, créant un long frisson involontaire qui courut le long du dos du milliardaire qui ne savait plus quoi faire, paralysé sur place. Il sembla que ce qu'il venait de sentir lui avait donné les réponses qu'il souhaitait car il demanda ensuite, presque menaçant :

\- Qui sont ces deux énergumènes qui t'ont agressé ?

Mortifié, l'humain secoua la tête avec véhémence, mais finit tout de même pas craquer sous le regard insistant du Quetzalcóatl et avoua :

\- C'était deux...voleurs de bas étage, ils ont vite remarqué à ma tête que je n'étais pas du coin, un étranger... un étranger avec pas mal de fric, pour eux.

Tony s'empressa de lui raconter son interaction avec les deux mexicains, remarquant avec surprise la manière dont Loki l'observait, comme s'il vérifiait qu'il n'avait pas une blessure particulièrement grave, son regard déstabilisant s'attardant davantage sur son ventre lorsqu'il lui parla des coups de pied qu'il avait reçu.

\- As-tu toujours mal ?

C'était déstabilisant pour Tony de voir le dieu soudainement si prévenant, s'inquiétant de sa personne. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre sa réaction, se demandant s'il s'agissait simplement du fait que Loki était content de le voir, heureux de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à partir et à le détester de cette manière.

\- Non, mentit l'humain avec facilité, le fixant effrontément dans les yeux.

De toute manière, qu'est-ce que cela aurait-il changé que Loki sache pour la douleur lancinante de son ventre qui ne semblait pas se calmer pour l'instant ? Il ne pouvait rien faire, enfermé dans cette pyramide, et le milliardaire ne souhaitait en aucun cas l'inquiéter.

\- Ils ont de la chance que je ne puisse pas sortir, gronda alors le dieu, menaçant, ses dents se dévoilant dans une grimace mauvaise. Je les aurai dépecés vivants.

Tony lui jeta un regard plus que surpris, incapable de savoir quoi répondre à ces mots. Finalement, il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de lui effleurer le bras en guise de geste rassurant, bien qu'il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même pourquoi il agissait d'une telle manière.

\- Tu devrais aller te laver pour te débarrasser de tout ce sang, lâcha finalement le serpent à plumes, fronçant légèrement le nez à l'odeur de sang qui flottait dans l'air.

\- Parce que tu vois de l'eau dans le coin ? railla Tony avec un sourire moqueur.

L'autre siffla en guise de réponse avant de lui faire signe de le suivre, reprenant sa forme de gigantesque serpent à plumes, le menant à travers un dédale de couloirs menant vers l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il passa la dernière arche de pierre, Tony tomba face à un coin paradisiaque qu'il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de remarquer depuis qu'il était venu ici, le laissant bouche bée.

A l'arrière de la pyramide, entourée de murs et d'arbres qui formaient comme une barrière protectrice, se trouvait une sorte de bassin. Le brun fixa les lieux, émerveillé, se demandant s'il s'agissait là de dépôt de nombreuses pluies, d'un ruisseau passant miraculeusement par ici, où une nappe phréatique remontant à la surface à cause d'années d'érosion du sol. L'endroit était exposé en plein soleil, réchauffant sûrement l'eau avec douceur, laissant bon nombre d'insectes tourner autour, heureusement chassés par une horde d'oiseaux exotiques et multicolores tournant autour de ce minuscule lac.

\- Je n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un coin pareil se trouvait ici ! s'exclama l'ingénieur avec surprise, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comment crois-tu que j'entretiens mes plumes, d'après toi ? siffla le dieu, moqueur.

\- Mais... je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas sortir de la pyramide, fit alors remarquer Tony, un peu perdu.

\- Ce bassin se trouve encore dans l'enceinte, regarde où se trouvent les vieux murs de pierre, fit le serpent en désignant ces derniers d'un simple geste de la queue. C'est donc compté comme la pyramide, et bien heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être bien la seule chose d'agréable dans cette prison.

Lui adressant un regard désolé, Tony descendit les quelques marches fendues par le temps et esquiva les blocs de pierre brisés étalés tout autour, s'approchant du bassin pour en fixer le fond. Il ne semblait pas très profond et pouvait avoir pied, ce qui termina de le décider. Retournant poser avec précaution son téléphone sur une pierre près de l'entrée pour que l'eau ne tombe pas-dessus, il revint au bord et enleva son haut couvert de quelques gouttes de sang, ignorant la douleur que le geste brusque lui provoqua à l'estomac, serrant les dents.

Retirant ses chaussures également, l'ingénieur était en train de se battre avec la boucle de ceinture de son jean lorsque ses gestes se figèrent et que son regard remonta jusqu'au dieu, sentant les prunelles acides de ce dernier le fixer depuis trop longtemps à présent. Ce dernier était allongé de tout son long sur les pierres au bord de l'eau, profitant du soleil chaud et réconfortant sur ses plumes multicolores, et son regard semblait transpercer Tony, le faisant déglutir avec difficulté, gêné d'en être la cible.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il finalement, les lèvres pincées.

\- Aucun, répondit aussitôt Loki, son regard continuant néanmoins de parcourir le corps de l'humain sans un mot, et d'une manière à laquelle Tony ne voulait surtout pas penser, persuadé de se faire des idées.

Se détournant, il entreprit de finir de se déshabiller rapidement avant de se glisser dans l'eau, poussant un soupir de soulagement, ses muscles se détendant aussitôt dans l'eau rendue tiède par la chaleur ambiante du pays et des rayons du soleil.

\- Wow, je crois que j'avais vraiment besoin de ça, fit-il remarquer en plongeant plus profondément dans l'eau, laissant uniquement sa tête dépasser. Merci de m'avoir montré le coin.

Le serpent à plumes se contenta de grogner en guise de réponse, le fixant sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte alors qu'il plongeait la tête sous l'eau, ressortant ensuite pour frotter un peu ses cheveux ainsi que son visage, faisant disparaître les traces de sang qui s'y trouvaient.

Loki ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il se retrouvait soudain subjugué par le petit humain agaçant qui avait décidé de débarquer dans sa vie quelques jours plus tôt. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient énervés l'un contre l'autre ce matin-même, il avait pensé ne jamais revoir ce dernier, et cette constatation lui avait fait mal au coeur ainsi qu'à l'estomac, sentant une boule douloureuse s'y formait alors qu'il regrettait déjà ses mots si durs, sachant très bien qu'il était allé trop loin, à cracher de cette manière sur Tony pour son passé, alors qu'il avait fait en sorte de rattraper ses erreurs, cherchant à sauver sa planète déjà condamnée par ses semblables.

Néanmoins, ce dernier était revenu malgré sa colère, refusant de partir de cette manière, et Loki lui en était reconnaissant, plus qu'heureux de le voir revenir. Il était si seul si souvent, que la moindre compagnie agréable le remplissait de joie et plus que tout, la foi affolante du brun pour son existence lui brûlait les entrailles d'un feu dévastateur, dévastateur mais loin d'être douloureux, au contraire même, et il avait dû mal à gérer cela.

Même si les Aztèques croyaient fermement en son existence par le passé, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé aussi proche de l'un d'entre eux, puisqu'il n'aimait pas les humains et n'était seulement jamais descendu sur Terre pour se mêler à eux. Alors que là, Tony était ici, envahissant son espace vital de sa présence et il avait du mal à réagir en conséquence, d'autant plus en voyant ce dernier soudain nu devant lui, fixant ses épaules et son dos musculeux avec une surprise non feinte. Il ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une telle vision sous les yeux - si, la dernière fois c'était un millénaire plus tôt et il s'agissait de Thor, et le souvenir lui transperça le coeur un instant - et la chute de reins de l'humain l'avait soudain enflammé, l'obligeant à se détourner et chercher le réconfort auprès des rayons apaisants du soleil, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le babillage du brun qui semblait passer un bon moment dans l'eau.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu dois faire pour être libéré de cet endroit ? demanda soudainement Tony, jouant avec quelques feuilles à la surface de l'eau d'un air distrait, cherchant à attirer un oiseau exotique au plumage d'un vert et jaune vif jusqu'à lui, alors qu'il se trouvait sur la berge.

\- Vas-tu donc arrêter de poser une telle question, soupira le dieu avec agacement, sa queue l'éclaboussant légèrement d'un geste en guise de représailles.

Tony ignora son geste, continuant d'attirer l'oiseau avant de faire remarquer :

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider à t'en aller si tu ne me donnes pas les conditions exactes de cette malédiction.

Loki se redressa légèrement à ces mots, le fixant d'un air profondément surpris avant de faire remarquer, stupéfait :

\- Tu comptes m'aider à sortir ?

Tony eut une légère grimace, répondant aussitôt :

\- Il ne me reste que trois jours, c'est sûrement trop court, mais je peux essayer, oui. Néanmoins, je n'arriverai à rien si je n'ai pas plus d'informations.

\- Dans tous les cas, tu ne pourrais rien faire pour moi, tu devrais te résigner, répliqua Loki avec une douceur qui lui était inhabituelle.

L'ingénieur se contenta de baisser les yeux, vraiment désolé de la situation, et le serpent à plumes ressentit aussitôt en lui l'envie de le réconforter, jurant intérieurement contre cet état de fait alors qu'il se laisser glisser dans l'eau à son tour, ses anneaux émergeant tels des ponts de plumes multicolores.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna le brun, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- J'ai besoin d'un bain aussi, se contenta de répondre le dieu en guise de réponse, s'ébrouant légèrement.

\- Tu prends trop de place, ricana le brun en le poussant légèrement.

Loki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois à ces mots, approchant de lui jusqu'à ce que ses anneaux n'effleurent son corps, ses plumes effleurant la peau humide et brûlante de l'humain, figeant instantanément ce dernier de surprise.

\- Tu préfères que je t'étouffe comme ça ? répliqua le serpent en guise de réponse, l'air moqueur.

\- Ce serait une manière plutôt sympa de mourir, fit remarquer l'ingénieur avec un petit sourire, ses mains se perdant entre les plumes comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Mais tu prends toujours trop de place, je me demande comment tu as fait toutes ces années pour ne pas mettre de l'eau partout jusqu'à assécher cette source à chaque fois que tu viens.

Le dieu gronda avec amusement à ces mots et n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de reprendre sa forme à demi humaine, sa silhouette surplombant l'humain dont le sourire était dveenu légèrement figé, se sentant écrasé par la présence du dieu dans son espace vital, ici dans l'eau, alors qu'il ne portait strictement rien sur lui.

\- As-tu plus de place à présent ? demanda ce dernier, un air moqueur scintillant dans ses yeux.

\- Pas si tu restes aussi... proche, fit remarquer Tony avec un sourire amusé, cherchant à reprendre contenance tout en faisant un petit pas en arrière.

\- Cela te dérange ? continua le serpent à plumes, semblant insister sur la situation et s'amuser follement en prime.

Tony voulut répliquer mais il n'en eut pas le temps, retenant brusquement sa respiration lorsque le Quetzalcóatl leva une main qui s'échoua sur son épaule nue et couverte de gouttes d'eau, et il leva les yeux vers les siens, le dévisageant sans comprendre et surtout sans oser faire un geste. Finalement, il sembla reprendre ses esprits et la question fuit hors de sa bouche, intriguée :

\- Qu'es-tu en train de faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas... que suis-je en train de faire, à ton avis ? continua Loki.

Tony avait la nette impression que le dieu se jouait de lui, agissant comme un enfant et fier de sa blague qu'il ne comprenait pas et le laissait perplexe, surtout lorsqu'il sentit la main du serpent migrer, migrant jusqu'à son torse. Comment tout avait pu dégénérer jusqu'ici aussi vite, sérieusement ? Déglutissant avec difficulté, il s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque mais n'en eut pas le temps, lorsque sa douleur déjà bien présente à l'estomac s'intensifia et qu'un gémissement de douleur lui échappa soudain, le faisant se plier en deux, les mains sur le ventre.

\- Tony ? s'inquiéta le dieu en le voyant soudainement plié en deux, reculant aussitôt, le jeu définitivement terminé.

\- C'est... je... tenta misérablement l'humain, s'appuyant sur le rebord de pierre le plus proche, le souffle court.

\- C'est le coup que ces deux déchets t'ont ingligé, n'est-ce pas ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas mal !

\- J'ai peut-être euh, caché la vérité ?

Loki lui jeta un regard autant d'incompréhension que de frustration avant de l'attraper pour el sortir sans ménagement hors de l'eau, se souciant peu du reste à présent. Le déposant sur l'herbe tendre à côté du bassin, il baissa son regard sur le ventre de l'humain où s'était déjà étalé un large bleu de mauvaise augure.

\- Sûrement une hémorragie ou une lésion interne, souffla le dieu, commençant vraiment à s'inquiéter à présent. Comment as-tu pu supporter la douleur pendant des heures comme ça...

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? fit remarquer Tony, continuant de plaisanter alors qu'il était actuellement paralysé par la douleur, toussant en prime un peu de sang.

\- Tais-toi et laisse-moi réfléchir, se contenta de répliquer le dieu, le fixant un instant avant de finalement reprendre sa forme de serpent, le surplombant aussitôt de sa hauteur.

\- Alors ça y est, tu as finalement décidé de me bouffer avant que je ne passe l'arme à gauche ? continua Tony.

\- Tu vas arrêter ? C'est quoi ça, à faire des blagues alors que t'es en train de crever ! répliqua le dieu avec colère.

\- Mécanisme de défense, je suppose, se contenta de répondre le milliardaire en haussant lourdement les épaules. Je ne peux pas en dire beaucoup plus, c'est la première fois que je finis à l'article de la mort, c'est nouveau pur moi.

Ses paroles avaient été ponctuées de crises de toux et le dieu l'obligea à se taire, posant une patte le plus délicatement possible sur son ventre, reniflant également comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de précis.

\- Tu as de la chance que lorsque j'ai été bani, ils m'ont tout de même laissé ma capacité à réaliser les miracles, souffla le dieu d'un air las, avant de se pencher sur son propre corps et de s'arracher une plume particulièrement longue et colorée, grimaçant de douleur par la même occasion.

Tony ne pipait mot, de toute manière devenu incapable de parler à cause de la douleur qui lui retournait l'estomac, se contentant de fixer, totalement sous le choc, le dieu s'arracher des plumes les unes après les autres pour les poser sur son ventre jusqu'à recouvrir le large bleu qui se trouvait là.

Une fois ceci fait, et que Loki sembla satisfait du résultat, il hocha sa large tête de reptile pour lui-même avant de se pencher, soufflant sur les plumes qui s'envolèrent, à présent ternes et sans vie, devenues grises, tout cela sous les yeux émerveillés de l'humain qui les regarda s'envoler lors qu'il sentait la douleur refluer miraculeusement, lui permettant d'articuler, sous le choc :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Je t'ai béni, souffla Loki comme s'il avait été chercher le pain à la boulangerie et que c'était une activité tout à fait commune, tout cela sous le regard écarquillé de Stark.

\- Pardon ?! répéta le brun, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

\- C'était le seul moyen de te venir en aide, maugréa le dieu, presque mal à l'aise et déjà las de devoir tout expliquer en détail. C'est un peu compliqué, mais pour la faire court, tu ne vas pas mourir, termina-t-il avec une grimace moqueuse.

Tony se redressa avec lenteur, fixant son ventre où il ne se trouvait plus le moindre bleu, et ramassa d'un geste l'une des plumes devenues grises, remarquant alors qu'il ne portait rien. Horriblement gêné, il sauta sur ses vêtements pour s'habiller, ignorant le regard plus que moqueur du dieu serpent. Une fois ceci fait, il se tourna vers lui, secouant ses cheveux mouillés en espérant qu'ils sèchent vite sous les rayons du soleil, et demanda :

\- Quels sont les inconvénients ?

Loki se tourna vers lui, lui jetant un regard surpris et questionna, intrigué :

\- Pourquoi y aurait-il des effets secondaires ?

\- Parce que ma vie est un vrai bordel, alors si un truc aussi classe vient de m'arriver, du mauvais va évidemment arriver derrière, expliqua Tony en haussant les épaules.

Loki eut un ricanement amusé, fouettant l'air de sa queue comme un humain agitant la main pour écarter les paroles du brun et il répliqua :

\- Pourtant, rien de mal ne peut venir d'une telle chose. Cela n'a fait que te soigner, et la seule chose que tu y gagnes, c'ets de pouvoir m'invoquer comme le faisaient les prêtres Aztèques, des siècles plus tôt.

\- Je peux vraiment faire un truc pareil ? s'enthousiasma l'ingénieur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Comment on fait ?!

\- Tu n'auras jamais besoin de faire une telle chose, pas besoin de te l'expliquer, ricana le Quetzalcóatl avant de reprendre sa place au soleil, bien décidé à profiter de ses rayons.

Tony le fixa un instant suite à cela, semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement, il approcha avec lenteur, regardant du coin de l'oeil l'endroit où le dieu s'était arraché des plumes sans hésiter par poignées pour le sauver, et il posa une main réconfortante et légère sur l'endroit à présent dénudé, et lâcha, juste heureux :

\- Merci, Loki.

Et si en guise de réponse de la part du dieu, il n'eut qu'un grognement bourru, cela suffit largement à lui arracher un sourire alors qu'il s'installait contre ce dernier, profitant du soleil à son tour, apaisé, incroyablement chanceux d'être en vie, en cet instant.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! J'espère en premier lieu que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! Je ne sais pas encore quand arrivera le prochain, mais ce ne sera pas extrêmement long je pense, d'autant plus que je pense terminer la fanfic au sixième chapitre ! (oui, comme je vous avais prévenus ce ne sera pas très long x))

En tout cas, le comportement de Loki a vraiment changé, à se demander pour quoi... mais je vous laisse à vos suppositions x)

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire en tout cas, donc merci encore pour tout, on se dit à très vite pour la suite ! ^^

PS: Tant que j'y pense, j'ai publié hier soir une nouvelle fanfic sur Steve et Tony cette fois, allez donc jeter un oeil si ça vous tente ! :)


	5. Les braconniers

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits serpents, comment ça va ? :D oui je sais, c'est super rare que je publie un chapitre à une heure pareille, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas prévu à la base ! x) Il n'y avait qu'un tiers écrit ce matin, et je comptais le finir pour la semaine prochaine, mais par un concours de circonstances je me suis retrouvée seule chez moi sans rien à faire, donc j'ai été prise d'une poussée d'inspiration et voici ce chapitre finalement terminé ! x)

D'ailleurs, concernant cette fanfic qui devait être d'environ six chapitres, je pense qu'elle sera bien plus longue, mais je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant, car je ne suis certaine de rien x) Mais on a encore quelques chapitres devant nous ! ^^

La dernière fois rappelez-vous, Tony a été attaqué par des brigands et Loki s'est occupé de le soigner grâce à sa magie et ses plumes. Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture ! :)

PS : je viens de le terminer à l'instant, il y a sûrement des fautes (de frappe surtout, car j'ai tapé super vite pour le finir ce soir xD) qui seront corrigées plus tard, merci de ne pas y faire attention x) Et je vais aller répondre à vos reviews de ce pas ! xD

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Les braconniers**

\- Donc si je comprends bien, je vais devoir endurer ta présence pendant encore trois jours ? fit remarquer le dieu d'un air faussement dégoûté en posant son regard sur Tony.

\- Ne fais pas genre que cela te dérange, se contenta de répliquer l'ingénieur avec un sourire moqueur.

Loki ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de grogner d'un air faussement mécontent qui ne trompait personne. Le professeur quant à lui se cala plus confortablement conte le serpent à plumes, jetant un coup d'oeil au ciel s'étalant au-dessus de sa tête et qui devenait de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait.

\- Il commence à faire froid, maugréa-t-il du bout des lèvres, resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au dieu pour mieux l'entourer de son corps de plumes, coupant ainsi le vent frais du soir qui venait de se lever et faisait à moitié greloter l'humain.

\- Que vas-tu faire lorsque je serai parti ? questionna soudainement Tony, un sourire timide au coin des lèvres, ses mains caressant les plumes du dieu serpent sans même y prendre garde.

\- Enfin prendre le repos que je mérite, lâcha le dieu d'un air moqueur.

\- Hey ! protesta le brun en tirant légèrement sur une de ses plumes en guise de vengeance, le faisant grogner. Plus sérieusement !

\- Je n'en sais rien... je suppose que j'attendrai que tu reviennes, soupira le dieu dans un souffle, se rendant compte trop tard de cet aveu.

Ces paroles touchèrent étrangement Tony qui se redressa pour le fixer dans les yeux, murmurant :

\- Pourquoi attendrais-tu après moi ? Qui te dit que-

\- Que tu reviendras ? Je ne suis pas idiot, répliqua le Quetzalcóatl avec un sourire moqueur. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as cherché pendant si longtemps... je sais que tu reviendras, ce sera plus fort que toi.

Un rire léger échappa à l'humain qui répondit :

\- Tu as l'air vraiment sûr de toi.

Avant que Loki ne puisse répondre à cela, le professeur ajouta, d'un air plus doux cette fois :

\- Pourtant, je crois que tu as raison. Et je t'aurai emmené avec moi si j'avais su comment te faire sortir.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire dans le monde des humains. Une relique d'un passé lointain et oublié, rien de plus. Qui continuerais de croire en l'existence d'un tel dieu ?

\- Moi, je le ferai, murmura Tony du bout des lèvres.

Le silence s'éternisa après ces paroles, mis ce n'était pas dérangeant en soi - comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, que le plus important avait déjà été cité.

\- Peut-être que tu es fou, souffla finalement Loki.

Un rire échappa à l'humain à ces mots, secouant le dieu qui le fixa un instant avec stupeur, pendant que Tony faisait remarquer, amusé :

\- Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où l'on m'a fait cette remarque ! Et pas toujours avec gentillesse...

Loki n'osa pas répondre à cela, se contentant de laisser le silence les entourer à nouveau. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Tony fasse remarquer :

\- On devrait retourner à l'intérieur, il fait totalement nuit...

\- Il fera tout aussi noir dans la pyramide, se contenta de dire le dieu, amusé.

\- Hmm, c'est pas faux, concéda finalement Tony avant de se réinstaller plus confortablement contre le dieu, profitant de la chaleur que celui-ci lui procurait grâce à ses plumes.

Fixant le ciel couvert d'étoiles juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, le brun demanda soudainement :

\- Raconte-moi une histoire.

\- Je n'ai rien qui vaille la peine d'être raconté, tu sais.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu es un dieu, tu as forcément des tas de choses à raconter !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit être resté éloigné des hommes toute ma vie, et ce n'est pas comme s'il se passait tout un tas de choses chez les dieux, soupira le Quetzalcóatl avant d'ajouter : Ce serait plutôt à toi de me raconter quelque chose.

\- Si tu préfères, pourquoi pas... répondit le professeur après un instant d'hésitation. Que veux-tu entendre ?

\- La raison pour laquelle tu as commencé à t'intéresser à tous ces "mythes" et à nous trouver, alors que nous ne sommes pas sensés exister.

\- C'est... pour une raison stupide, à la base.

\- Dis toujours, répliqua Loki, amusé.

Tony soupira légèrement, roulant des yeux face à l'obstination du dieu qui se trouvait en sa compagnie, et continua :

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, ma mère me lisait souvent des contes et des mythes qu'elle adorait. C'était une artiste, tu vois ? Il n'était pas rare qu'elle fasse tout un tas de peintures sur toutes ces histoires... j'ai peut-être même encore une toile qu'elle avait faite du Quetzalcóatl.

\- Vraiment ? s'intéressa le dieu.

\- Ouais, il faudra que je cherche en rentrant chez moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais fasciné par toutes ces histoires qu'elle me lisait avant de dormir. Mes parents étaient souvent occupés avec leur travail, et c'était à peut près l'une de mes seules distractions.

Il marqua une pause, perdant ses doigts entre les plumes du serpent, caressant l'emplacement dépouillé où Loki avait arraché lui-même les plus longues rémiges pour soigner son hémorragie grâce à ses pouvoirs, les laissant grises et sans vie. Tony n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de récupérer l'une d'entre elle, d'un gris terne et froid pour la garder sans raison apparente que celle de vouloir garder un souvenir de ce moment qui l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il ne le pensait à l'origine.

\- Lorsque ma mère est morte, continua-t-il avec plus de difficulté, je me suis senti abandonné. Je relisais son livre préféré de mythologies sans arrêt, pour me sentir proche d'elle, je suppose. Disons que...cela a finit par exaspérer mon père.

Son visage devint plus sombre encore et son regard se ternit, comme une perle abîmée par le temps alors qu'il terminait :

\- Ce jour-là, il m'a arraché le livre des mains et l'a jeté dans notre cheminée, en criant que je devais arrêter de lire ces foutaises et travailler à l'école... et que ça ne servait à rien de se complaire dans des rêves futiles. Je me suis énervé, évidemment, criant que tout était vrai, et qu'il était juste trop idiot pour ne pas y croire.

Hésitant, il finit par se redresser légèrement pour soulever son T-shirt abîmé, dévoilant une marque brune sur ses côtes, estompée par de nombreuses années, mais qui était toujours là et que Loki n'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'il l'avait soigné, trop préoccupé par son état de santé alarmant. Ce dernier se pencha d'ailleurs, le coeur étrangement compressé dans sa poitrine pour le petit humain qui avait soudainement l'air misérable et qui avoua dans un souffle tremblant :

\- Il n'a pas aimé que je le traite d'idiot.

Baissant son T-shirt pour cacher la marque, gêné de voir Loki fixer cet endroit avec insistance, il se coucha à nouveau contre le corps sinueux couvert de plumes.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai décidé en cet instant de trouver la moindre minuscule preuve que ces mythes étaient réels. Que j'avais raison. Même lorsque mon père est mort, je suis resté obnubilé par cette quête, jusqu'à maintenant. jusqu'à ce que je te trouve enfin, termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Le brun semblait actuellement apaisé alors qu'il avouait cela, comme si un poids qu'il portait depuis bien longtemps s'était ôté de ses épaules au fil des derniers jours.

\- Je suis désolé, fit finalement le serpent à plumes après un instant de silence.

\- Pourquoi ? ce n'est en rien ta faute, le contra Tony en haussant une épaule, l'air las.

Il garda son regard vers les étoiles, refusant de fixer Loki avant de finalement murmurer à ce dernier :

\- Merci de m'avoir prouvé que j'avais raison depuis le début.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, fit remarquer le Quetzalcóatl.

\- Tu existes. Et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin, expliqua Tony avec un petit sourire, tournant la tête vers la sienne, dévisageant ses prunelles émeraudes avec un bonheur serein.

Loki ne répondit rien, se contentant d'enrouler son corps autour du sien par automatisme, comme s'il souhaitait éloigner les sombres souvenirs du mortel d'un barrage de plumes multicolores. A nouveau, Tony se retrouva piégé au milieu de cet amas de couleurs semblable à un kaléidoscope mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, fermant les yeux en se sentant plus protégé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, se laissant glisser vers le sommeil avec une simplicité enfantine qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis de longues années, le dieu serpent veillant sur lui sans un mot.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce ne fut pas la fraicheur matinale qui réveilla Tony, mais bien son estomac gargouillant qui lui rappela qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le midi de la veille. Grimaçant, il se redressa, s'appuyant contre le serpent à plumes encore endormi pour fixer le ciel où on pouvait déjà apercevoir le soleil. Se levant pour de bon, le professeur s'étira, ignorant la sensation de faim qui pesait sur lui, et se faufila au-dessus du corps du dieu qui s'était relâché dans son sommeil, atteignant le minuscule lac, se penchant pour se rafraichir le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit soudainement une voix dans son dos.

L'humain eut un soupir plus amusé qu'autre chose : apparemment, Loki semblait avoir le sommeil léger.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Le dieu allait répondre mais un bruit brusque le fit se figer, regardant le professeur avec des yeux ronds. Finalement, son museau allongé s'étira en un drôle de sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace et il fit remarquer, l'air de se retenir de ricaner :

\- Est-ce que c'était ton estomac qui vient de grogner comme ça ?

\- Absolument pas, protesta Tony en lui tournant le dos, tout en essayant de laver plus ou moins ses cheveux comme il l'avait fait la veille, se penchant au bord de l'eau.

Se retenant contre l'envie de le pousser la tête la première dans l'eau, Loki préféra approcher, et faire remarquer, mine de rien :

\- Moi ce n'est pas mon problème, je n'ai pas besoin de manger, mais toi... Si tu ne veux pas le reconnaître, je ne pourrais pas t'aider à te trouver de quoi te nourrir.

A ces mots, Tony releva la tête, subitement intéressé, et lui jeta un regard en coin avant de faire remarquer, hésitant :

\- Je comptais retourner à Conhuas voler deux trois trucs pour tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée du jet privé dans deux jours.

Un sifflement amusé échappa au dieu qui lâcha, imperturbable :

\- Au risque de tomber raide mort d'innanition avant même d'arriver ? Ce serait stupide.

Le professeur roula légèrement des yeux - parce que tant qu'un homme avait de l'eau, il pouvait survivre de longs jours sans manger, et que ça n'aurait pas été la fin du monde qu'il ne se nourrisse pas pendant quelques temps. A la place il fit remarquer, sarcastique :

\- Et donc, où comptes-tu trouver de quoi manger pour moi, dans un coin aussi paumé ? D'autant plus que tu ne peux pas sortir.

Le Quetzalcóatl lui renvoya un léger regard noir lorsqu'il lui rappela son emprisonnement, avant de chasser cela d'un geste et de continuer :

\- Tu me sous-estimes.

\- Très bien, j'attends de voir, se contenta de répliquer le brun, allant s'asseoir sur l'un des morceaux brisés et tombés au sol de la vieille pyramide, croisant les bras avant de fixer le dieu avec un air de défi, un petit sourire presque arrogant au coin des lèvres. Le dieu l'ignora se contentant de siffler légèrement avant de se redresser pour de bon, s'approchant du bassin avant de commencer à se glisser dans l'eau.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas pêcher un poisson ? fit le professeur, incrédule.

\- Bien sûr que non. Laisse-moi faire et surtout, tais-toi.

Tony se retint de protester face à l'ordre mais finalement ne dit rien et se renfrogna, posant son regard sur le serpent aztèque totalement immergé dans l'eau, si bien qu'on le distinguait à peine à travers le liquide aux couleurs troubles. Il lui sembla attendre une éternité, à se demander ce que le dieu pouvait bien être en train d'attendre ainsi, sans bouger, néanmoins il parvint à rester immobile et silencieux, malgré le fait que ce soit une véritable épreuve. Au bout d'un moment, un petit groupe d'oiseaux multicolores semblables à ceux avec lesquels Tony jouait la veille dans l'eau se posa auprès du bord, et le brun finit par comprendre. Le dieu comptait lui faire manger ces pauvres bêtes ?! Bon d'accord, il mourrait de faim, mais tout de même...

Sans un mot, il regarda avec fascination la manière dont l'eau bougea à peine, les remous glissant jusqu'au bord du bassin alors que Loki avançait. Seul deux yeux de ce vert si particulier ressortaient au millieu des eaux troubles, ainsi que la pointe de ses cornes d'ivoire. Il approcha autant que possible des oiseaux sans se faire remarquer, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un mètre à peine du groupe qui piaillait joyeusement, inconscient du danger qui allait leur tomber dessus. Il y eut un instant de flottement, où Tony se demanda dans un coin de sa tête comment il allait faire pour que les oiseaux ne s'envolent pas brusquement, et la seconde d'après il avait sa réponse, alors que la queue du dieu serpent jailllissait tel l'éclair hors de l'eau, envoyant s'écraser plusieurs oiseaux contre une pierre où ils se fracassèrent, morts en une poignée de secondes.

La bouche soudainement sèche, Tony fixa le dieu sortir de l'eau, cette dernière ruisselant sur ses plumes avec élégance. Il était magnifique ainsi, avec le soleil matinal se reflétant sur chaque goutte d'eau parsemant son corps sinueux, néanmoins le professeur était trop focalisé sur la mort brusque et soudaine des trois oiseaux projetés contre la pierre, alors que le reste du groupe s'était envolé à tire d'aile en piaillant de peur. Se levant du rocher où il était assis, il s'approcha d'eux avec lenteur, les lèvres plissées, se penchant pour observer les cadavres, le coeur serré.

\- Un seul aurait suffit, marmonna-t-il à l'approche du dieu, refusant de se tourner pour regarder ce dernier.

\- Difficle de réussir à n'en viser qu'un seul, fit remarquer Loki en approchant du brun jusqu'à s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Je n'aime pas les morts inutiles. Je ne serai pas mort de faim en deux jours, avoua Tony.

\- Il fallait me le dire avant, grogna le Quetzalcóatl en guise de réponse, visiblement vexé de voir l'humain réagir de la sorte et d'avoir fait cela pour rien.

L'ignorant, il ramassa l'un des oiseaux entre ses crocs, faisant attention à ne pas l'abîmer.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Tu ne vas pas manger ça cru, se contenta de répondre le serpent aztèque, posant l'animal sur un tas de feuilles sèches dans un coin, où il rajouta quelques branches qui ne semblaient pas humides, avant d'ouvrir légèrement la gueule comme s'il allait se mettre à souffler dessus.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu peux cracher du- commença Tony avant de se stopper en voyant quelques flammèches embraser les feuilles d'un seul coup. Oh, d'accord.

Approchant du dieu, il s'installa à même le sol, juste devant le feu, espérant profiter de sa chaleur et fit remarquer, mine de rien :

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas encore à ton sujet, dans ce style là?

\- Un tas de choses, se contenta de répondre Loki, posant son museau sur le sol, près du feu pour surveiller le pauvre oiseau dont les plumes prenaient déjà une teinte roussie, guettant pour le retourner par moment d'un coup de patte pour ne pas le carboniser.

\- Comme ce à quoi tu jouais hier, par exemple ? fit Tony d'un seul coup, continuant de fixer le feu sans oser se tourner vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? intervint le dieu, lui jetant un regard incertain que l'humain ne vit pas, trop focalisé sur son futur repas.

\- Tu vois tout à fait ce dont je parle, soupira le professeur.

Loki ne répondit rien, soudainement silencieux. Tony quant à lui, cherchait à comprendre pourquoi le serpent à plumes c'était permis d'être si proche, envahissant sone space personnel comme il l'avait fait, la veille. Cela lui semblait être venu de nulle part, et il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte.

Chassant cela de son esprit, il se concentra sur l'oiseau et finit par le récupérer au bout d'un moment à l'aide de quelques feuilles pour ne pas se brûler, le posant sur une grosse pierre avant de sortir un petit canif resté dans sa poche, avec lequel il commença à découper une aile. Alors qu'il commençait enfin à remplir son estomac grognant, il lâcha du bout des lèvres :

\- Merci pour le repas.

Le dieu ne répondit rien, se contentant de rester couché près de lui, n'ayant nullement l'intention de manger lui aussi, puisqu'il n'ne avait pas besoin. Ils restèrent donc ainsi en silence, et Tony avait presque terminé de manger son oiseau - qui finalement, malgré cette cuisson approximative au beau milieu des bois, n'était pas si mauvais, bien que ça ne vaille pas non plus un cheeseburger - lorsqu'un étrange bruit attira l'attention du dieu qui se redressa, le regard dirigé vers les arbres.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Entendu quoi ?

Tony tendit l'oreille à son tour, les gestes figés, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement bruyant se fasse entendre au loin, résonnant entre les arbres.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un approche, commenta le dieu, les muscles tendus. Vers l'entrée principale.

Hésitant un instant, le mortel finit par se redresser, nettoyant sans un bruit ses mains dans l'eau, les essuyant grossièrement sur son jean abîmé avant de chuchoter en entendant à nouveua le craquement :

\- Je vais aller voir ce que c'est !

\- Quoi ? Non, on ne sait jamais ce que ça pourrait être !

\- C'est bon, ça va aller, le rassura le brun. De toute manière, tu ne peux pas sortir, je dois y aller.

Grimaçant légèrement, le dieu l'accompagna à l'intérieur de la pyramide qu'ils traversèrent jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée principale. Tony le fixa un instant avant de reporter son regard sur la forêt amazonienne qui entourait la pyramide. Les craquements s'étaient tus, mais aucun d'eux n'était rassuré pour autant, persuadé que quelqu'un se trouvait dans le coin, approchant dans leur direction. Finalement, le brun quitta le couvert rassurant de l'arche de pierre et avança vers la forêt, là où Loki ne pouvait pas le suivre, sa gigantesque silhouette sinueuse se tenant sur le seuil qu'il ne pouvait traverser, son regard vissé au sien et lui intimant silencieusement d'être prudent.

Se détournant de lui, il finit par disparaître sous le couvert des arbres, son canif toujours à la main, bien que la lame lui semblait ridiculement petite au creux de sa paume. Bien qu'il soit encore tôt, il commençait déjà à faire chaud et l'atmosphère était étouffante sous le couvert des arbres, ces derniers rendant les lieux humides. S'essuyant le front d'un geste du bras, Tony continua d'avancer, sa main crispée sur la petite lame et les lèvres plissées en un trait légèrement inquiet.

Il continua d'avancer un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement se fasse brutalement entendre, le faisant se figer d'un seul coup. Retenant sa respiration, il regard autour de lui, mais il ne remarqua que trop tard le mouvement sur sa droite et un coup dans le dos l'envoya rouler sur la terre humide et couverte de feuilles, le faisant lâcher son canif. Jurant avec force, il tenta de se redresser mais quelqu'un l'attrapa, tandis qu'une voix lâchait à côté dans un espagnol qu'il comprit tout à fait :

\- Attachez-le pendant qu'on va chercher la bête !

Ces paroles lui glacèrent le sang, comprenant aussitôt que ces énergumènes parlaient de Loki, bien qu'il ne sache pas comment ces derniers pouvaient connaître son existence. Se démenant, il finit par être balancé contre un arbre qui le sonna un instant, et il secoua la tête pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place, son regard vitreux se posant sur ses agresseurs.

Ils étaient une dizaine, et ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux qui l'avaient agressé la veille, dans ce petit restaurant perdu et lui avaient volé ses affaires, portant des haillons et l'air patibulaire, et prêt à tout qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Repérant soudainement l'un de ceux qui l'avait justement attaqué, il déglutit avec difficulté, paralysé. Ces derniers l'avaient-ils suivi ? Les avait-il menés à Loki sans même s'en rendre compte ?

Sachant que le Quetzalcóatl avait une bien meilleure audition que lui où ces imbéciles - il venait de le remarquer puisque le dieu avait été le prmeier à entendre le craquement que ces hommes avaient produit en marchant sur des branches sèches - il inspira à fond et cria de toute ses forces :

\- LOKI !

Sa seule récompense fut un violent coup sur la machoîre de la part d'un des hommes, le plus proche qui le surveillait justement pour l'empêcher de filer. Retenant un gémissement de douleur, il crache le peu de sang qui avait envahit sa bouche en se mordant la langue à cause du coup.

Au fond de lui, il espéra que le serpent à plumes allait s'en sortir. Après tout, même si la plupart de ses pouvoirs lui avaient été enlevés par les autres dieux aztèques, il restait immortel et sûrement bien plus puissant qu'aucun d'entre eux, en espérant évidemment que ce soit suffisant.

Reprenant son souffle, il se tourna vers l'un des deux hommes restés pour le surveiller et demanda dans un espagnol parfait - merci ses origines :

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- _La bestia. Por el dinero. Los cuernos y las plumas son caros_ , grogna l'un d'eux, avant de le menacer de le frapper à nouveau s'il posait encore la moindre question.

Tony perdit le peu de couleurs qui restait sur son visage. Ils étaient venu le tuer pour récupérer l'ivoire de ses cornes et le reste de sa carcasse, comme l'avait si bien expliqué l'escroc qui se tenait là avec son confrère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les deux autres de la veille l'avaient sûrement suivi et espionné jusqu'à décider de s'attaquer à Loki, qu'il avait mené à sa perte juste parce qu'il avait été trop stupide pour revenir. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'aider, coincé ici, au beau milieu de cette forêt humide qu'il commençait à détester.

* * *

Loki attendit un moment, assis sur le seuil de sa pyramide en morceaux, le regard fixé sur la forêt d'ou Tony ne semblait pas vouloir revenir. Les lieux étaient silencieux et cela ne faisait que l'opresser, d'autant plus qu'il n'entendait rien de suspect, même avec son ouïe développée. néanmoins, au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infini, il entendit parfaitement le cri de détresse de l'humain qui hurla son nom si fort que quelques oiseaux au plumage multicolore s'envolèrent au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Se redressant d'un bond, il scruta les arbres, incapable de quitter les lieux, le faisant trépigner sur place. Il ne pouvait pas sortir l'aider !

Grondant de colère, sa queue se mit à fouetter l'air par gestes brusques, jusqu'au moment où il vit les branches remuer. Se figeant un instant, il se décomposa en voyant que ceux qui sortaient des sous-bois n'étaient définitivement pas Tony. Ils étaient plusieurs, un peu moins d'une dizaine, et avaient l'air tout sauf accueillants. Reculant dans l'ombre de la pyramide, il les regarda avancer droit vers l'entrée avec inquiétude. Qui étaient-ils ?

Il ne put y penser davantage lorsque le premier passa le seuil, repérant immédiatement son corps imposant appuyé contre l'un des murs du fond, cherchant à s'éloigner d'eux. En voyant le long couteau abîmé que ce dernier tenait dans sa main, le dieu comprit aussitôt de quoi il retournait - ce n'était après tout pas la première fois que des braconniers cherchaient à le tuer et le revendre au marché noir. Grondant, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et le renversa d'un coup de queue, envoyant valdinguer son arme au loin avant de lui arracher la tête comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu de Lego où d'un bouchon de bouteille, rugissant de douleur en sentant les autres commencer à lui donner des coups de lame plus ou moins effilées, tranchant les plumes et la peau, laissant des trainées de sang sur le sol.

Furieux, il entreprit de les tuer les uns après les autres, mais à peine avait-il fini de tuer le troisième que les autres battaient en retraite, apparemment décidés à fuir avant de finir en morceaux, eux aussi. Rugissant de rage, il tenta de les suivre mais se heurta à un mur, incapable de franchir le seuil de la pyramide... et Tony qui ne revenait pas !

* * *

Tony commença à vraiment paniquer lorsqu'il remarqua que ceux partis revenaient vers eux - même s'ils semblaient moins nombreux. Tendant l'oreille, il les écouté discuter en espagnol et expliquer aux deux autres restés surveiller Tony que la bête était bien plus dangeureuse qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, et qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de quelque chose pour l'attirer dans un piège. A ces mots, quelques uns lui jetèrent un regard en coin et le professeur marmonna, inquiet :

\- Eh merde...

L'un d'entre eux avança avec un couteau à la main et il jura, se débattant contre les liens attachés à ses poignets, juste derrière l'arbre, mais cela ne servit qu'à lui faire encore plus mal, irritant sa peau. Leur crachant des insultes en espagnol, un violent coup le fit se figer et il leva un regard perdu sur eux, totalement sonné. Bon sang, qu'allaient-ils lui faire ?

Un autre, celui qui semblaient diriger le group depuis le début, assez grand et le teint de peau hâlé, une barbe hirsute lui mangeant le visage, se pencha vers lui et lâcha dans un anglais plus ou moins correct :

\- Toi, tu vas nous aider à attirer la bête dans un piège.

Un rire amer échappa au brun qui secoua la tête, lui faisant remarquer d'un ton moqueur :

\- Il ne peut pas sortir de la pyramide ! Tout ça ne servira à rien !

L'autre le fixa un instant, se demandant sûrement s'il lui disait la vérité. Au bout d'un moment, il sembla décider que Tony ne lui mentait pas, car un sourire mauvais traversa son visage alors qu'il s'exclamait, agitant de manière ridicule un couteau sous son nez :

\- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus besoin de toi, étranger.

Le teint de Stark devint cadavérique et il se figea, se demandant si'l allait mourir là, alors qu'il avait seulement poursuivre un vieux rêve qui lui semblait bien dérisoire à présent. Reculant autant qu'il le pouvait contre le tronc de l'arbre auquel il était attaché, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler à l'aide une nouvelle fois après le dieu, même en sachant qu'il pouvait sortir, cherchant le moindre soutien possible.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de recommencer lorsqu'un coup dans l'estomac le plia en deux, l'empêchant de crier à nouveau. Dire que Loki l'avait soigné miraculeusement la veille... c'était un véritable gâchis. L'autre approcha, se penchant jusqu'à approcher sa lame de son cou - et tout ce qui traversa l'esprit de Tony en cet instant alors qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était qu'il allait mourir là, perdu au beau milieu de la forêt amazonienne, et personne ne retrouverait jamais son cadavre.

Malgré tout, lorsqu'un hurlement traversa l'air, et qu'il ne sentit pas sa gorge ouverte en deux par un vieux couteau rouillé, il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un spectacle des plus impressionnants.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment c'était possible, Loki était là, se dressant de toute sa hauteur au milieu des arbres de la pampa, ses plumes multicolores semblant emplir tout l'espace disponible. Il avait les crocs découverts, et son regard d'un vert acide et furieux fixait les braconniers comme s'il s'agissait d'insectes particulièrement immondes. D'un seul geste, il avait fait voler celui qui voulait tuer Tony en direction d'un arbre, avant de l'attraper avec sa queue et de lui fracasser le crâne contre le tronc, projetant une gerbe de sang sur l'herbe tendre sous leurs pieds.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se tourna vers le plus proche de lui et lui arracha la tête d'un coup de crocs, ignorant les blessures que les six restants lui infligeaient, finissant sa besogne avant de se tourner vers un autre, l'écartelant entre ses griffes comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de chiffon. D'un coup de corne, il éventra un autre braconnier, laissant ses intestins se vider sur le sol. Sans hésiter, les quatre restants décidèrent d'un commun d'accord de fuir, mais le serpent à plumes parvint à en attraper un dans sa fuite et l'empala sur une branche d'arbre qui se brisa sous le choc, le laissant tomber au sol, à moitié mort et un énorme bout de poids planté en travers du torse. Ignorant ses gémissements de douleur, le dieu voulut poursuivre les trois derniers mais se stoppa lorsque l'humain appela, hésitant :

\- Loki...

Sans hésiter, il se tourna vers le professeur qui semblait dans un état désastreux. Il était couvert de son sang - d'autant que le dieu pouvait le sentir grâce à son odorat - et devait sûrement être couvert d'horribles bleus presque noirs, sans compter la large entaille que cet espèce de minable avait eut le temps de tracer sur sa peau avant que le Quetzalcóatl ne le tue.

Ce dernier se pencha vers lui, lui donnant un coup de museau comme pour vérifier qu'il était encore conscient, alors que le professeur demandait entre deux quintes de toux :

\- Comment... as-tu réussi à sortir ?

Loki ignora la question, donnant un coup de langue sur la blessure de son coup en espérant faire coaguler le sang, puis se glissa derrière l'arbre pour couper la corde qui retenait Tony, le rattrapant lorsqu'il bascula en avant, visiblement épuisé. Sans hésiter, le dieu l'attrapa entre ses crocs et le souleva délicatement, le déposant sur son dos avant de se diriger vers la pyramide, bien que l'idée d'y retourner alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à s'en échapper le hérissait, de peur d'être de nouveau coincé.

\- Comment... répéta encore Tony, totalement sous le choc, autant de l'avoir vu sortir que de tuer ces braconniers comme si'l s'était agit d'une pelote de laine avec laquelle il s'était amusé.

\- Arrête de parler, essaie de ne pas tomber, se contenta de répondre le dieu aztèque en retournant à la pyramide, se glissant dans l'entrée avant de se diriger vers le bassin.

Sans un mot, il l'attrapa à nouveau et le posa au bord de l'eau, sous la douceur des rayons du soleil. Grimaçant, il commença à arracher ses plumes à poignées, les déposant sur le corps meurtri de l'humain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais... arrête ça ! protesta le professeur en tentant de se relever.

Loki l'ignora, l'obligeant à rester couché en appuyant légèrement sur lui d'un geste de la queue, continuant à disposer ses plumes comme il l'avait fait la veille, même si cette fois-ci elles étaient bien plus nombreuses, semblant entourer Tony comme un lit douillet. Lentement, il effectua le même processus, soufflant sur toutes les plumes qui se teintèrent de gris et s'envolèrent, et l'humain se sentit déjà aller miraculeusement mieux. Comment un dieu si violent pouvait-il être capable de tant de miracles ?

Malgré tout, il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage lorsque Loki vacilla, apparemment épuisé, avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol, le souffle court. Inquiet, Tony se traina jusqu'à lui malgré le fait qu'il soit encore faible, approchant de son large museau et posa une main sur son corps où un nombre affolant de plums avaient été arrachées, laissant sa peau à nu, et même certaines plumes encore accroches à lui avaient une étrange teinte grise et morte.

\- Pourquoi... pourquoi te mettre en danger comme ça...je ne...

Voyant que le dieu ne répondait rien, se contentant de garder les yeux fermés et de retrouver son souffle avec lenteur, il répéta, toujours aussi choqué :

\- Comment es-tu sorti ?

Un silence s'installa quelques instants, avant que le serpent à plumes n'ouvre finalement les yeux, posant son regard émeraude sur lui pour le dévisager de manière insistante, avant de murmurer.

\- C'est ta foi...

\- Comment cela ? interrogea Tony, perplexe.

\- Alors que tu étais en danger, tu as espéré que je vienne te sauver, jusqu'à la dernière seconde tu as prié pour que je vienne...

Il s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle avant de continuer :

\- Lorsque je t'ai béni la veille, je t'ai dit que tu aurais l'occasion de m'invoquer, ce que tu as fait inconsciemment... c'est comme ça que je suis sorti.

Tony le fixa, plus que surpris. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait réussi à faire ça sans le vouloir, mais si le serpent aztèque le lui affirmait, c'est qu'il en était ainsi. Passant une main délicate sur la peau irrité à cause des plumes arrachées par dizaine, il écouta le dieu alors que ce dernier continuait, à présent incapable de s'arrêter :

\- Lorsque j'ai été maudit, on m'a dit que seul l'amour d'un humain pourrait me sortir de la pyramide, moi qui les ignorait tellement... J'ai toujours trouvé ça stupide, qui aimerait un monstre ? Mais j'avais tout compris de travers... L'amour, c'est tout autant l'amitié, qu'une foi aveugle... et quiconque était mieux placé que toi pour me faire sortir, alors que tu es celui le pus convaincu de mon existence ?

Le brun resta un instant bouche bée, et sa main avait arrêté ses gestes apaisants sur le corps du serpent. A la place, il baissa son bras, le regardant, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

\- La manière dont tu as agit hier... commença-t-il.

\- Tu partais dans trois jours. J'ai pensé que si j'arrivais à te séduire, peut-être... que je pourrais enfin sortir, c'était la seule occasion que j'avais... je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de me servir de toi...

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu as cherché à faire, fit remarquer Tony, les lèvres pincées, reculant légèrement de lui.

\- Tony... appela le dieu, l'air soudainement plus faible à la simple vision de le voir reculer loin de lui. Essaie de comprendre, je suis coincé ici depuis plus d'un millénaire, et tu es le seul qui ait jamais apporté la moindre affection... c'était une chance inespérée.

Le brun secoua la tête, refusant de l'entendre mais Loki s'obstina, sentant son coeur se serrer stupidement en voyant l'humain reculer encore.

\- Lorsque ta foi en moi m'a libéré, j'aurai pu fuir... mais je suis venu te sauver, et je suis revenu ici à l'intérieur de mon plein gré, quitte à être coincé à nouveau, juste pour que tu sois à l'abri... tu ne peux pas me reprocher tout ça, je t'en prie...

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infini, le brun reporta à nouveau son regard sur lui, le dévisageant avant de déglutir, se rapprochant un nouveau, soulageant le dieu au fond de lui sans qu'il ne se l'admette vraiment. Loki, qui était toujours si sûr de lui semblait misérable en cet instant, si différent qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute - et il se refusait de croire à une pure trahison, car cela faisait trop mal d'y penser, alors il préféra l'oublier, s'approchant à nouveau jusqu'à caresser le corps du serpent à nouveau.

\- Ne cherche plus jamais à jouer avec moi, prévint-il d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité de prime abord.

\- Je te le promets, confia Loki en fermant à nouveau les yeux, apparemment apaisé.

\- Si jamais la malédiction n'est pas totalement levée et que tu es de nouveau coincé ici, on trouvera un moyen de te faire sortir, d'accord ? Mais pas de cette manière, continua Stark, un peu plus calme à présent.

Le dieu se contenta d'acquiescer, lui arrachant un soupir. Finalement, il s'appuya contre lui, sa joue en contact avec la douceur incomparable des plumes tandis qu'il caressait du bout des doigts les quelques plumes grises qui lui avaient une fois de plus sauvé la vie, et se jura intérieurement de veiller sur Loki jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau en pleine forme.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! J'espère tout d'abord que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! :) On en sait enfin plus sur le passé de Tony et son enfance, tout comme la véritable raison pour laquelle Loki ne pouvait sortir ! x)

J'avais cette idée de braconniers en tête depuis que j'ai commencé la fic, je suis contente d'avoir enfin pu caser ça ici, je trouve que c'était le bon moment, surtout vu ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitres x)

Je n'en dis pas plus évidemment, mais d'après vous, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? ^^ Ahah allez, je me tais et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, merci encore et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre c:


	6. Retour à la civilisation

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits serpents à plume ! :) Je sais, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas écrit sur cette fanfic, mais je dois dire que je suis pas mal débordée en ce moment x)

Je devais à la base finir ce chapitre pour dimanche, mais puisque je travaille en ce moment, quand je rentre je suis trop crevée pour me lancer dans l'écriture x) D'autant plus que j'ai vraiment besoin de cet argent pour un gros voyage entre amis cette année, donc je ne peux pas me permettre de ne rien faire x) Quoiqu'il en soit, je l'ai fini aujourd'hui, et même si je préfère poster mes fics le week-end, je me suis dit que je pouvais me le permettre puisque c'est aujourd'hui un jour férié :)

Rappelez-vous la dernière fois, nos deux loulous ont réussi à se débarrasser des braconniers et vont pouvoir retourner à New York ! Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)

PS : Je viens de finir ce chapitre, des petites fautes trainent sûrement, n'y prenez pas garde je corrigerai plus tard x)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Retour à la civilisation**

\- Et si j'étais de nouveau coincé ? demanda Loki, hésitant, refusant de passer l'entrée principale de la pyramide, de peur d'être renvoyé avec force à l'intérieur, comme cela lui était si souvent arrivé par le passé.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, fit remarquer Tony de l'autre côté, le poussant à avancer d'un geste encourageant. Si la malédiction a été brisée et que tu as pu sortir pour me sauver les fesses, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait remise en place par la suite. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis sûr que tu peux sortir comme tu le veux à présent.

Le fixant un long moment, le Quetzalcóatl se contenta de soupirer avant d'avancer lentement une patte vers l'extérieur, et son regard s'écarquilla lorsqu'aucune douleur ne le traversa, avant qu'un soupir de soulagement ne leur échappe à tous les deux, remarquant qu'ils avaient retenu leur souffle par anticipation.

\- Tu es libre, lâcha alors le professeur - et la réalisation de ce que cela signifiait sembla les frapper brusquement tous les deux.

Le dieu termina de sortir complètement de la pyramide, regardant autour de lui d'un air presque abasourdi. Il était resté coincé pendant plus d'un millénaire, et tout semblait être terminé si brusquement qu'il avait dû mal à le réaliser totalement.

\- Je suis libre, répéta-t-il, l'air choqué.

Reportant son regard sur l'humain, il remarqua que ce dernier le fixait avec attention sans un mot, les lèvres étrangement pincées sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi - néanmoins, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir la réponse à cette question :

\- Que vas-tu faire à présent ? Peux-tu seulement retourner d'où tu viens ?

Un ricanement amer échappa au serpent à plumes qui secoua sa tête imposante et répondit :

\- Même si la malédiction a été bannie, cela ne veut pas dire que je suis autorisée à revenir au royaume des dieux. ils m'avaient déjà prévenu à l'époque, que cette expulsion serait définitive.

Tournant son regard vers l'horizon, qu'il parvenait à percevoir au-delà des plus hautes branches des arbres alentours, il ajouta finalement :

\- Je suppose que je suis condamné à errer sur Terre pour l'éternité.

Baissant à nouveau les yeux, il vit le regard trop plein de compassion - presque de pitié - que Tony posait à nouveau sur lui et grogna, agacé d'être soudain vu comme un martyr ridicule. A la place, il agita la queue d'un air frustré et répliqua avec un sourire moqueur :

\- Ce n'est pas si mal après tout, je vais m'habituer.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? proposa alors le milliardaire, le coupant brusquement dans ses pensées.

\- Avec toi ? Ou ça ? demanda le serpent, incrédule. A New York ?

\- Eh bien, oui, je pourrais t'aider à avoir une vie t'habituer à cette époque pour qu'ensuite tu puisses te débrouiller tout seul.

\- Je pense que tu as oublié le fait que mon apparence sensée être humaine est également monstrueuse, persiffla Loki, sonnant plus méchant qu'il ne le voulait à l'origine. Je ne pourrais jamais m'intégrer parmi les humains, et tu le sais.

\- On peut toujours gérer ça le moment venu, protesta Tony en haussant un sourcil, loin d'être intimidé à ces mots.

Jetant un regard sur la forêt qui s'étendait tout autour d'eux, l'ingénieur posa à nouveau son regard sur l'énorme serpent à plumes et fit remarquer, amusé :

\- De toute manière, je te vois mal traverser toute la forêt ave un corps de cette taille... c'est tout sauf discret, je te signale.

Loki grogna sans rien ajouter, sachant très bien que le professeur avait raison - et il détestait voir que l'humain avait bien plus souvent raison que lui. Finalement, il décida de prendre son apparence humaine - du moins, autant humaine qu'elle pouvait l'être avec cet air à mi-chemin entre un monstre et un homme.

D'un simple geste, il changea de forme, rétrécissant considérablement jusqu'à être un peu plus grand que Tony d'une demi-tête - et le génie resta bouche bée, le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

Celui en face du milliardaire n'avait rien à voir avec la silhouette cauchemardesque dont il se souvenait lorsqu'il était arrivé au temple il y a quelques jours de cela, loin de là même. Loki se tenait là, semblant aussi humain que lui, ses prunelles ayant perdue leur teinte infernale qui l'avait toujours légèrement mis mal à l'aise - bien qu'il trouve cela fascinant. Adieu fourrures, cornes, écailles et tout le reste - il avait une peau parfaitement normale, bien que pâle, un visage fin, un corps élancé, une cascades de boucles noires et surtout des prunelles d'un vert aussi vif et éclatant que ses plumes de Quetzalcóatl. La seule chose un tant soit peu surprenante dans sa nouvelle apparence, c'était ses vêtements traditionnels incas, des tissus parés de couleurs élégamment drappés autour de lui comme une couverture multicolore. Choqué, Tony effectua un pas en arrière et s'eclama, perdu :

\- Mais- qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Loki remarqua tout aussi vite que son apparence n'était radicalement plus la même et son regard s'écarquilla de stupeur avant de plonger dans celui choqué de l'humain. Finalement, il parvint à prononcer quelques mots :

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'en levant la malédiction, je perdrais aussi cette apparence monstrueuse...

\- C'est- c'est pourtant logique, on aurait dû y penser... marmonna Tony en le fixant, l'air toujours aussi surpris.

Lentement, l'ingénieur avança une main hésitante, se figeant presque en voyant la manière dont le dieu lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, mais il s'obstina finalement jusqu'à ce que ses doigts effleurent avec douceur le bras du serpent à plumes.

\- C'est bien réel... souffla-t-il, impressionné.

Relevant les yeux jusqu'à ceux émeraudes, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire et il commença à s'agiter tel un enfant, avant de s'exclamer :

\- Il semblerait qu'on aura plus de facilités qu'on ne pensait pour t'intégrer !

Loki acquiesça distraitement, levant ses mains jusqu'à son visage, les observant sur toutes les coutures avec stupéfaction. Il avait été couvert de plumes ou d'écailles, sans compter les cornes, pendant si longtemps qu'il avait presque oublié la sensation d'avoir une peau souple et douce d'humain - même si cela le faisait se sentir bien trop fragile, comme si un coup de vent pouvait le briser en deux aussi facilement que s'il était une brindille.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, mon jet privé vient me chercher à Conhuas à seize heures ici, donc on a intérêt à se dépêcher si on veut arriver à temps. Il faut des heures pour traverser cette foutue forêt, après tout !

\- On ? répéta le dieu, haussant un sourcil. Qui te dit que je suis d'accord pour venir avec toi ?

\- Loki, soyons sérieux, tu ne vas pas rester ici, perdu au milieu de nulle part alors que je peux, et que je veux t'aider. Arrête de faire l'enfant.

Le concerné plissa le nez à l'accusation - il ne faisait pas l'enfant ! Avant de finalement soupirer et de suivre le milliardaire qui ramassa le peu d'affaires restées ici et qu'il ne s'était pas fait voler, quittant définitivement les marches pour avancer en direction de la forêt.

Se tournant un instant vers la pyramide de Calakmul, il sourit avec nostalgie, un étrange sentiment coincé au fond de la poitrine.

\- Bon sang, cette foutue pyramide va me manquer, tu sais... chuchota Tony avec un doux sourire.

\- Pas moi, plus vite j'en serai loin et mieux ce sera, répondit Loki, une grimace au bord des lèvres.

\- Je m'en doute, et c'est normal pour toi, mais moi... bordel, j'ai essayé de trouver quelqu'un comme toi pendant des années, et maintenant... maintenant que c'est fait, je me sens un peu-

\- Vide ? le coupa le Quetzalcóatl, semblant honnêtement intrigué.

\- Plus comme... en paix avec moi-même, répondit Tony.

\- Ça ne me semble pas si mal, à moi.

\- Ouais... c'est- c'est bien.

Sortant son téléphone de sa poche sale et abîmée, il alluma l'appareil, souriant largement en remarquant qu'il restait neuf pourcent de batterie, et entreprit de prendre des photos de Calakmul avant de finalement suivre le dieu sur le sentier à moitié envahi par les plantes grimpantes et les arbres, bien décidé à retourner au village et y attendre son jet - dieu qu'il était pressé de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux assis dans un coin du minuscule village, à l'abri des regards, et celui de Tony se perdait tantôt vers le sol, le dos voûté, l'air épuisé, tantôt vers le ciel à la recherche du jet privé qui allait le ramener chez lui, en sécurité.

Malgré tout, la nostalgie qu'il avait eu en quittant la pyramide Calakmul semblait s'accrocher désespéremment à lui, faisant flotter un drôle de sourire sur ses lèvres, ses mains agitées de tics nerveux.

\- Tout va bien ? finit par demander Loki en le voyant agir de la sorte, haussant un sourcil dans sa direction - il ne comprendrait jamais les humains.

\- C'est juste que... je viens de me rendre compte que même si j'ai trouvé une preuve que les dieux, que certaines choses de la mythologie existent, je vais devoir le cacher. Faire croire aux gens que je n'ai- que je ne trouverais jamais rien.

\- Cela importe-t-il tant que ça pour toi ? L'important n'est-il pas que toi, tu saches la vérité ? demanda le serpent à plumes, intrigué.

Tony releva un regard un peu surpris vers lui, et souffla :

\- Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle... Moi, je sais. Je sais...

Il sourit, ses lèvres se tordant en leur bord, et il releva son regard de miel vers le dieu assis à même le sol humide de la pampa, juste à ses côtés.

\- Je sais que tu existes, continua-t-il - et à son timbre de voix, le serpent aztèque devina qu'il se sentait particulièrement fier d'être celui au courant de son existence.

Tony voulut ajouter quelque chose mais il fut coupé par un bruit étrange qui se rapprochait d'eux, le faisant lever le nez vers le ciel en reconnaissant le son d'un avion - ou plutôt dans leur cas, d'un jet privé. Se levant d'un bond, un sourire traversa son visage lorsque l'acier fuselé de l'appareil fut visible à travers le feuillage épais de la pampa, et les suivit du regard alors qu'ils se posaient quelques centaines de mètres plus loin sur un terrain un minimum dégagé. Faisant signe à Loki de le suivre, il se rendit jusqu'au jet, regardant la porte de ce dernier s'ouvrir, s'attendant à voir le pilote - et non pas Pepper elle-même.

Le visage de l'ingénieur blanchit légèrement et il se figea sur place, tout cela sous le regard curieux du dieu. Finalement, il sembla reprendre vie et avança à pas lents, les mains agitées de tics nerveux comme quelques minutes auparavant. La jeune femme rousse descendit du jet, puis avança jusqu'à se planter devant eux, ignorant totalement le serpent à plumes qui fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

\- Hey, Pep... souffla l'ingénieur avec un sourire contrit.

Potts le fixa un instant, un sourcil haussé d'un air accusateur, avant de finalement lâcher prise et de pousser un lourd soupir, attrapant Tony pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'écrasant dans une poigne de fer.

\- Quel imbécile tu fais ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en le serrant contre elle, semblant à deux doigts de se raviser et de le secouer comme un sac. Je t'ai prévenu des millions de fois de ne pas partir seul, il peut t'arriver n'importe quoi !

Se reculant finalement, elle l'observa d'un oeil critique, considérant ses vêtements abimés, couverts de terre, de sang et de tout un tas d'autres choses dont elle ne voulait pas connaître la provenance, avant de lâcher d'un ton plat :

\- Tu as l'air misérable.

\- Merci, Pepper, répondit Tony avec une grimace en remarquant son air blasé.

\- Et tu pues.

\- D'accord, on va arrêter là les remarques désobligeantes, souffla le brun en la poussant légèrement en direction du jet pour embarquer, ignorant le ricanement moqueur de Loki auquel il flanqua un coup de coude sans le moindre scrupule.

Pepper ne se laissa néanmoins pas faire et se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil avant de demander en désignant le Quetzalcóatl :

\- Et lui, qui est-ce ?

Tony suivit son geste du regard, plantant son regard fatigué dans celui du dieu, et sourit légèrement.

\- C'est un ami. Il rentre avec moi.

\- Un ami ? répéta Pepper d'un air peu convaincu - voir même pas du tout. Tony, il est habillé comme un autochtone.

\- Et donc ? releva Tony, qui ne comprenait pas ce que la tenue du diue venait faire là-dedans.

\- Et donc, ça veut dire qu'il vient d'ici... tu ne peux pas emmener quelqu'un comme ça, lui expliqua-t-elle calmement, comme si elle parlait à un enfant mettant trop de temps à comprendre. Bon sang, je suis sûre qu'il ne parle même pas un mot d'anglais !

\- Merci de vous inquiéter de mon sort, mais j'ai décidé de mon plein gré de venir avec Tony, interrompit Loki en avançant d'un pas, lui adressant un sourire charmeur qui coupa la jeune femme en plein monologue, la faisant s'embrouiller dans ses mots jusqu'à se taire, le visage écarlate, inconsciente du sourire moqueur de l'ingénieur un peu plus loin.

\- Très bien, si vous le dites... que- comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Loki, répondit le dieu avec un sourire fin au bout des lèvres, finissant par irriter Tony qui roula des yeux, blaser de le voir convaincre la jeune femme juste avec quelques mimiques ridicules.

Les ignorant royalement, il grimpa à bord du jet privé tout en saluant le pilote, allant s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges, soupirant de bien être. Il était épuisé, et aurait tout donné pour prendre une douche, malheureusement il n'y avait pas de quoi en prendre dans ce jet, il allait devoir s'en passer jusqu'à arriver à sa tour.

Quelques instants plus tard, Loki et Pepper grimpèrent dans le jet à leur tour et Tony remarqua aussitôt l'air gêné de la jeune femme, qui semblait être tombé sous le charme du dieu. l'ingénieur devait avoué que le serpent à plumes s'était démontré doué pour désamorcer la bombre "Pepper Potts" qui s'apprêtait à faire une crise en voyant le milliardaire partir avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Le dieu alla s'installer sur le siège à sa gauche et lui jeta un regard avant de fixer tous les détails de l'appareil, dévoré par la curiosité. Amusé, un sourire traversa le visage de Tony avant qu'il ne fasse remarquer :

\- Si tu as la moindre question à propos de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Je sais que certaines choses vont être... déstabilisantes.

Pepper lui jeta un regard intrigué à ces mots mais ne s'invita pas dans la discussion. A la place, elle s'installa elle aussi tout en demandant au pilote de décoller, puis se tourna vers le professeur et qustionna, honnêtement intriguée :

\- Qu'étais-tu aller trouver cette fois, Tony ?

Le brun se sentit rougir bêtement et son regard glissa vers le sol. C'était étrange d'aborder ce sujet sachant qu'il avait véritablement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait cette fois, et pourtant la jeune femme le prenait en pitié, pensant qu'il courrait toujours après des chimères, lorsque la preuve vivante était ici avec eux.

\- Le Quetzalcóatl, avoua-t-il dans un souffle, attirant l'attention du dieu qui fixait jusque là un porte gobelet d'un air perplexe.

\- Et... as-tu trouvé quelque chose? demanda la rousse, le fixant avec avidité - c'était sans méchanceté, mais Tony savait bien qu'elle n'attendait rien de plus qu'une réponse négative de sa part, comme à chaque fois.

\- ...non, murmura-t-il.

Loki fronça légèrement les sourcils, les fixant tour à tour. Lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé tous les deux dans le petit village lorsqu'ils attendaient le jet, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Tony semblait prendre tant à coeur le fait de ne pas pouvoir parler de sa découverte, mais il commençait à comprendre à présent. Cette femme semblait le prendre pour un fou, courant après des fantômes, lui faisant perdre le peu d'estime qu'elle avait déjà du professeur, et ce dernier était obligé de mentir, son visage rouge de honte, alors que le serpent à plumes était pourtant juste là, en leur compagnie.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, le coeur du dieu se serra légèrement dans sa poitrine. Tony avait l'air misérable, empêtré dans ses mensonges juste pour le protéger du monde extérieur, et avant qu'il n'ait vraiment réfléchi, des mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche :

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

Les deux humains se tournèrent brusquement vers lui, et Loki crut même percevoir un air paniqué dans les prunelles brunes du professeur. il se sentit obligé de lui adresser un sourire pour le rassurer avant de tirer d'entre ses vêtements une unique plumes de sa véritable apparence. D'un vert presque émeraude à la pointe écarlate, presque cramoisie, elle semblait scintiller d'un quelque chose impossible à deviner. Tony se détendit légèrement en la voyant, alors que le regard de la jeune femme s'écarquillait légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plume ? questionna-t-elle, surprise.

\- Nous pensons qu'elle appartient au Quetzalcóatl, lui confia le dieu à voix basse, comme s'il détenait un secret primordial.

Le rousse haussa un sourcil, avant de faire remarquer :

\- Vous êtes sûrs que ce ne n'est pas une simple plume d'un quelconque oiseau exotique ?

Lui adressant un nouveau sourire charmeur, il lui expliqua :

\- Je vis dans cette forêt depuis ma naissance, et laissez-moi vous dire que je n'avais jamais rien vu de semblable. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de suive Tony pour analyser cette plume, et même si elle n'appartient pas au dieu que mon peuple vénère depuis des siècles, il s'agit sûrement d'un oiseau inconnu, et cela reste une belle découverte.

Pepper acquiesça, et Tony jeta un regard impressionné au plus vieux, qui venait de se trouver une excuse valable de le suivre à New York en sortant ce mensonge si bien orchestré. Loki quant à lui se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'oeil fier de lui avant de ranger la plume avec délicatesse, s'enfonçant dans le fond du siège du jet qu'il s'était approprié.

Stark quant à lui comptait bien dormir un peu mais son amie ne lui en laissa pas le temps, se penchant vers eux d'un air intéressé avant de demander :

\- Comment Loki et toi vous êtes rencontrés exactement ?

\- Je suis tombé sur lui par hasard, mentit facilement Tony en haussant les épaules. J'ai manqué de lui rentrer dedans en tentant de rattraper ceux qui m'avaient volé mes affaires au village, et il m'a aidé à trouver un endroit pour t'appeler. De fil en aiguille, j'ai fini par lui parler de la raison de ma présence dans cette forêt, et c'est en fouillant ensembles dans une vieille pyramide qu'on a trouvé cette plume.

Pepper sembla satisfaite de leurs explications et se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège, leur tournant le dos pour leur laisser enfin un peu de repos, et les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard en coin. Ils avaient mentit tout les deux, gardant la vérité comme un cadeau qu'ils ne voulaient partager avec quiconque. Baillant, Tony s'installa du mieux qu'il pouvait, regrettant tout de même son lit, et tira une couverture jusqu'à pliée dans un des nombreux compartiments pour s'enrouler dedans, et il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour s'endormir, plongeant dans un sommeil plus réparateur qu'il n'avait eu ces derniers jours.

* * *

Lorsque Tony se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il remarqua que la nuit était tombée et qu'ils survolaient enfin New York, les lueurs éclairant le ciel d'un noir d'encre comme en plein jour parfaitement reconnaissables. Se redressant légèrement, il remarqua que Loki s'était avancé jusqu'à l'un des hublots, observant l'extérieur sans un mot. Pepper dormait elle aussi dans son coin, aussi se leva-t-il en tentant de faire le moindre bruit possible et avança jusqu'au dieu, demandant dans un murmure :

\- Tout va bien ?

Loki bougea à peine et ne répondit pas immédiatement, fixant d'un air vide les lueurs de la ville avant de finalement murmurer :

\- C'est ça, New York ?

\- Oui. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je... je n'aime pas, avoua-t-il.

Un sourire contrit se glissa sur le visage de l'ingénieur, honnêtement pas surpris par cet aveu. S'installant à ses côtés, il écouta le serpent lorsque celui-ci ajouta :

\- Lorsque nous avons survolé la forêt, j'ai vu à quel point elle avait rétrécit. Je savais déjà que les hommes pratiquaient la déforestation de masse, évidemment, mais le voir de mes yeux a été...

\- Difficile ? compléta le brun pour lui.

Le Quetzalcóatl acquiesça en silence, la gorge légèrement nouée, et une vague de sympathie traversa Tony alors qu'il posait une main sur son épaule, l'effleurant avec douceur.

\- On peut toujours arranger les choses.

\- Je croyais que c'était bien trop tard pour ça.

\- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Écoute, je ne pensais pas tomber sur un être comme toi un jour, et voilà que tu me suis à New York. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, tu ne crois pas ?

Loki ne répondit rien, fixant la ville avec un regard mauvais, comme s'il pouvait faire en sorte que les larges buildings de fer et de verre puissent prendre feu grâce à ses prunelles émeraudes.

\- Tu devrais dormir, proposa Tony.

\- On est bientôt arrivés, ce n'est pas la peine.

L'ingénieur pinça légèrement les lèvres et sa main s'agrippa avec plus de fermeté à l'épaule du dieu, insistant :

\- Tu devrais vraiment, tu as l'air à bout de force.

Si Tony lui disait cela, c'est qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air misérable - après tout, il était sensé être plus résistant en tant que dieu, mais même lui avait ses limites.

\- Je préfère attendre qu'on soit chez toi... je ne suis pas très à l'aise à l'idée de dormir avec ce corps, avoua-t-il finalement.

\- Manque d'habitude ?

\- Oui, et surtout le fait qu'il soit si... fragile. J'ai l'impression que n'importe qui pourrait me briser en deux dans mon sommeil, alors je préfère reprendre ma vraie apparence.

L'ingénieur acquiesça, compréhensif, avant de lui indiquer qu'ils allaient de toute manière arriver dans moins de dix minutes à présent.

Durant le peu de temps restant, Tony mit de l'ordre dans ses quelques affaires, son regard brillant en voyant sa tour au loin, et décida de réveiller Pepper tant bien que mal. Une fois ceci fait, il retourna à sa place et s'attacha pour l'atterrissage qui se passa bien, mis à part quelques secousses sans prétention. Souriant, il salua le pilote et le remercia avec un grand sourire avant de quitter le jet, étirant ses muscles endoloris par le voyage. La rousse se tourna vers eux et s'exclama :

\- Un taxi vous attend pour vous emmener à la tour.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demanda le brun, surpris.

Potts secoua la tête, souriant avant de s'expliquer :

\- jJ'aimerai vraiment retourner me coucher dans mon propre lit au plus vite et finir mon week-end avant de reprendre le travail après-demain.

Attirant Tony dans une dernière accolade, elle lui rappela avant de se diriger vers son propre taxi qui venait d'arriver :

\- Et n'oublie pas de rembourser l'hôtel et le 4x4 que tu n'as pas pu payer et ramener !

Le brun la remercia pour le mémo et lui fit au revoir d'un signe de la main, se tournant ensuite vers Loki. Ce dernier avait à peine fait attention à eux, observant les lieux et la ville avec une avidité presque maladive - mais son visage semblait encore plus blanc que d'habitude, sous les lumières agressives de la ville. Légèrement inquiet, Tony ne se rendit compte de son geste que trop tard, la main posée sur le poignet du dieu, pressant légèrement.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais m'habituer, se contenta de répondre le serpent à plumes, l'air de vouloir se convaincre lui-même.

Le laissant se reprendre, il guida le dieu vers le taxi qu'il venait de repérer au bout de la rue et l'obligea à se glisser à l'intérieur avant de désigner la tour au chauffeur. Il était vraiment pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Le trajet ne fut pas long jusqu'à la tour gigantesque où habitait Tony, même s'il semblait ne pas avoir été très agréable pour Loki qui n'était pas habitué à la sensation d'être dans une voiture et s'était agité de manière inconfortable tout le long, une grimace discrète au bout des lèvres. Payant le chauffeur, Tony descendit, ignorant le regard de ce dernier sur ses vêtements en lambeaux et avança vers l'entrée avec soulagement, faisant signe au dieu de le suivre.

\- L'un des derniers étages n'a pas encore été aménagé, je l'ai fait vider récemment, tu auras toute la place que tu veux pour y dormir sous ta vraie forme.

Soulagé, le dieu acquiesça et le suivit, observant la demeure avec surprise. Il savait que Tony possédait une immense fortune grâce à ses énergies vertes - même s'il n'avait pas encore réglé certains points comme la déforestation dont ils parlaient tout à l'heure - mais il ne pensait pas que sa maison ressemblerait à ça. Le suivant, l'ingénieur lui montra le plus important, la cuisine, l'une des innombrables salle de bain ainsi que les chambres, si jamais il changeait d'avis et voulait essayer l'un des lits hors de prix qui se trouvaient ici, puis le guida enfin à l'étage désert.

Il n'y avait effectivement pas grand-chose ici : les meubles avaient été retirés pour les emmener il ne savait où - seul tony savait, et il n'avait aucune envie de s'intéresser à un tel sujet avec son état de fatigue actuel - ne laissant plus que quelques fauteuils qui commençaient à se faire vieux, et des draps trainant au sol et qui avaient sûrement recouverts des meubles avant que ces derniers ne soient déplacés.

\- Est-ce que ça ira ? demanda Tony.

\- C'est parfait, lui assura le dieu en repérant la gigantesque baie vitrée donnant sur l'immonde ville de New York - du moins, de son point de vue - ainsi que le ciel, dont les étoiles étaient malheureusement masquées par la pollution de la mégalopole.

\- Je te laisse dans ce cas, je dois vraiment prendre une bonne douche, souffla le brun avec un sourire, quittant la pièce après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

* * *

Tony avait eu peur que Loki ne se sente pas à l'aise à la tour - et cela aurait été normal après tout, il était loin de tout ce qui avait constitué sa vie pendant plus d'un millénaire, dans une ville qu'il semblait détester - mais finalement, c'était lui qui se tournait de tous les côtés dans son lit, les lèvres pincées.

Sa douche lui avait fait un bien fou, tout comme le cheeseburger qu'il avait commandé à une heure aussi tardive - dieu que la nourriture grasse lui avait manqué - mais à présent qu'il était glissé entre ses couvertures, le regard obstinément dirigé vers le plafond, le sommeil semblait se faire désirer. Soupirant lourdement, il se retourna une énième fois, les mains agitées sans savoir quoi en faire. Il ne lui fallut cependant pas longtemps pour comprendre que s'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, c'est parce que Calakmul lui manquait. il eut envie de rire, parce que c'était ridicule, mais il se sentait trop seul pour qu'un son s'échappe vraiment de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Soupirant, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir, il se redressa dans son lit. il savait déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, se trouvant presque ridicule, mais il chassa cela de son esprit et se redressa sur ses jambes, quittant la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Pendant ce temps, Loki avait commencé à glisser dans le sommeil pour de bon après avoir finalement réussit à se calmer. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour se convaincre que rien ne pouvait lui arriver ici, au sommet d'une tour qui semblait inviolable, bardée de technologie de pointe surveillant jusqu'au moindre couloir, et il avait finit par s'endormir peu à peu sous sa forme de serpent géant, apaisé - néanmoins, le calme qu'il ressentait fut vite stoppé par un coup à la porte au fond du gigantesque étage. Se redressant en grognant, il chasa son début de sommeil en s'ébrouant et il fixa avec surprise la silhouette fluette de l'humain qui semblait encore plus minuscule ainsi, glissée entre les ombres.

\- Tony ? releva-t-il, surpris.

Le concerné lui fit un sourire contrit, l'air gêné, et baissa les yeux en direction du sol avant d'avouer dans un souffle :

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Le Quetzalcóatl retint de peu une remarque sarcastique du genre "Et que veux-tu que j'y fasses?!" et préféra glisser sur le sol jusqu'à lui, l'observant avec attention.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il finalement, ne comprenant honnêtement pas - après tout, l'humain était enfin chez lui, de quoi pouvait-il bien manquer ?

\- Je... c'est stupide, mais je crois que la forêt, la pyramide... enfin je crois que ça me manque.

Un reniflement presque dédaigneux échappa au dieu, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux du mortel, et il agita la queue d'un air impatient, lui faisant signe de s'expliquer plus clairement.

\- Je crois que j'étais habituée à dormir dehors, avec les étoiles, les odeurs, les bruits des oiseaux... le silence de ma chambre est... dérangeant.

Loki acquiesça sans un mot, comprenant un peu meiux la situation. Il faut dire qu'après avoir vécu si longtemps dans la pampa, le silence de la tour - si on oubliait le trafic de voitures en contrebas, et qui semblait diable de permanent - le déstabilisait aussi, même s'il arrivait à ne pas trop se focaliser dessus, où il n'aurait jamais pu dormir, comme cela semblait le faire à Tony.

\- Je ne peux rien y faire, fit finalement remarquer le dieu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le mortel était monté jusqu'ici pour lui confier une telle information, en se doutant que lui dormait déjà très certainement.

\- Je sais, mais... je peux rester ici ?

Un peu surpris par la demande, le serpent aztèque haussa une épaule couverte de plumes, lui montrant bien qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, et se roula de nouveau en boule sur le sol, son corps massif envahissant l'espace et le carrelage froid heureusement réchauffé par sa chaleur corporelle.

Il dut se retenir de ricaner en voyant le frêle humain hésiter à approcher, se tenant debout, l'air misérable avec son énorme couverture sur les épaules, se demandant encore si le haussement d'épaules correspondait à un oui, puis il sembla décider que c'était le cas car il avança jusqu'à lui, passant par-dessus l'un des anneaux de son corps pour avancer jusqu'à sa tête. Avec lenteur, il s'assit à même le sol, s'enroulant plus correctement dans le tissu épais avec lequel il s'était drapé, posant sa tête, contre le corps couvert de plumes avec un soupir de soulagement, appréciant la chaleur du dieu. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était confortable.

\- Il ne manque plus que les étoiles, murmura-t-il avec un sourire endormi, fixant le ciel pollué d'un air triste, le regard légèrement éteint.

Un léger grondement échappa au dieu en guise de confirmation et il souffla quelques flammèches pour les faire danser dans l'air sans risquer de mettre le feu aux draps poussiéreux trainant sur le sol, étalant un sourire sur le visage de l'humain. Satisfait, il reposa sa tête sur le sol et se laissa porter dans le sommeil, la présence de Tony plus rassurante qu'il n'aurait pensé contre son flanc.

* * *

Tony courrait à vive allure entre les bois, et son coeur semblait compressé dans sa poitrine, bien que son esprit confus et endormi ne sache pas s'il essayait d'échapper à un prédateur, ou s'il s'agissait seulement d'un jeu avec ce dernier. Il entendit un cri sourd et bas non loin derrière lui, le faisant accélérer davantage encore, si tant est que ce soit possible. Il repoussait précipitamment les branches sur son passage, regardant à la fois devant lui et au sol pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans une racine, refusant de regarder derrière lui, de peur de signer sa perte.

Finalement, il commença à fatiguer au bout d'un moment et il se sentit malheureusement ralentir alors que la bête se trouvait non loin derrière, le cri devenant plus pressant, lui glaçant les os, tant et si bien qu'il fit l'erreur de jeter un coup d'oeil dans son dos, croisant un regard d'or liquide qui le pétrifia, et il finit par s'empêtrer avec une branche, glissant sur le sol humide avec un léger cri de stupeur.

Le temps de se retourner, la créature était déjà sur lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Son cri se transforma en feulement alors qu'elle le dominait, ses couleurs de jaune explosif et de noir d'encre semblant danser devant ses pupilles écarquillées. Il tenta de reculer mais la bête le coinça sous son poids imposant, et dévoila de larges crocs - pourtant, elle n'essaya pas de le dévorer, et les seules morsures qu'il reçut étaient légères, presque joueuses, comme une mère chat jouant avec ses chatons.

\- Qu'est-ce que... balbutia-t-il, perdu.

Tony s'agita davantage, tentant de s'extirper de la poigne de fer mais le monstre - un jaguar, son esprit perturbé nota-t-il soudain - le maintenait au sol, son énorme tête couverte de fourrure se frottant contre lui, continuant de jouer comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'une proie - puis ce fut la morsure de trop, celle qui transperça sa chair aussi facilement que s'il s'était agit d'une feuille de papier, et il se réveilla dans un hurlement perçant, tirant Loki de son sommeil par la même occasion.

Haletant, il s'agrippa aux plumes de ce dernier, et porta une main à son cou de manière presque instinctive - et son sang se glaça en sentant quelque chose d'humide sous ses doigts. Se levant d'un bond, ignorant l'appel du dieu serpent dans son dos, il quitta l'étage, avançant vers la salle de bain la plus proche. Allumant la lumière d'un geste frénétique, il arriva devant le miroir, retira ses doigts de son cou et fixa avec horreur son reflet.

Juste sous les yeux de Tony, son cou était tâché de quelques gouttes de sang - mais bien qu'elles étaient peu nombreuses, ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait le plus peur, mais bien la trace de morsure bien reconnaissable se trouvant à la jonction de sa tête et son épaule, semblant appartenir à un félin - à un jaguar.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! J'espère tout d'abord que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, on entre dans une seconde partie importante de l'histoire ! :) Concernant cette dernière, je pense qu'elle ne dépassera pas dix chapitres au final, après tout c'était sensé être une petite fanfic x) Rien n'est sûr cependant, je verrai au fil de l'écriture ! :)

Sinon, une idée de ce que cet étrange rêve avec le jaguar peu bien signifier ? Je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous ont déjà une idée bien précise en tête ;)

Je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à dire honnêtement, donc je vais vous laisser là :) La prochaine de mes fics à bénéficier d'un nouveau chapitre sera sûrement "The other side of the stars" suivie de mon autre FrostIron qui est quasiment finie à présent, après plus d'un an à bosser dessus x)

En tout cas merci encore pour tout et je vous dis à très vite pour la suite :)


	7. Le dieu jaguar

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits serpents, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre ! :)

Je sais que certains reprennent les cours demain, alors je vous souhaite bon courage ! Personnellement je reste en vacances mais ça va me permettre de finir cette fanfic dans la semaine et d'avancer sur d'autres donc je suis plutôt contente ! (comment ça, j'ai des exams que j'ai pas révisé dans 3 jours? chuuuut)

Le chapitre de la dernière fois vous a bien plu, et vous aviez hâte d'en savoir plus sur le jaguar du rêve de Tony ! Certains d'entre vous on déjà deviné de qui il s'agissait évidemment (surtout que j'en avais déjà parlé dans une discussion entre Tony et loki, il y a quelques chapitres de cela ;) ) donc je n'en dirai pas plus ! Le chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais je ne pourrais pas faire autrement x) Breeef je vous laisse lire ! :)

PS : Comme d'habitude, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas le temps de corriger les chapitres donc des fautes doivent trainer (et j'ai beau le répéter à chaque fois, certains continuent à le faire remarquer, il va falloir apprendre à lire les commentaires de début de chapitre, et comprendre également que j'ai une vie à côté et que je ne vais pas passer des heures à relire... enfin bref)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le dieu jaguar**

Tony n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir Loki débarquer après sa sortie précipitée - après tout, il avait tiré le dieu de son sommeil réparateur en hurlant lors du réveil. Le contraste avec le gigantesque serpent à plumes était saisissant, alors qu'il se tenait face à lui dans sa forme bien humaine, portant des vêtements appartenant à l'ingénieur et définitivement trop courts - ils allaient devoir faire du shopping.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Tony ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude - avant de se figer en voyant le sang qui maculait le cou de l'humain, écarquillant les yeux.

Le brun recula d'un pas, osant à peine lui montre la blessure en sentant déjà les problèmes arriver, mais le serpent à plumes ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'accula contre la cabine de douche, repoussant avec douceur ses doigts pour regarder la large marque de morsure qui s'étalait au creux de son cou. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son regard commence à se durcir, et que sa prise sur l'ingénieur ne devienne plus dure sans qu'il n'y prenne vraiment garde.

\- Tezcatlipoca...souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres - ou plutôt gronda entre ses dents.

\- Tez- commença avant de se reprendre et d'ajouter : c'est par rapport à Thor, c'est ça ? Ton frère ?

Loki lui jeta un regard, l'air un peu surpris qu'il se souvienne de ce dernier, dont ils avaient parlé seulement une fois à des jours de cela, d'autant plus avec tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits autour d'eux ces derniers jours. Néanmoins, il préféra vérifier la vérité avant et demanda avec douceur :

\- Qu'as-tu vu ?

Tony le fixa et baissa les yeux, ses mains agitées de tremblements nerveux avant qu'il ne décide de soigner la plaie qui se trouvait au creux de son cou et de la recouvrir de gaze en un pansement un peu grossier. Une fois ceci fait, il s'assit sur le rebord de la gigantesque baignoire et commença :

\- J'ai fait un rêve...non, un cauchemar vraiment étrange. J'étais dans une forêt, aussi tropicale que celle autour de Calakmul, et je courrais. Je ne savais pas si c'était un jeu ou si j'essayais vraiment d'échapper à- à quelque chose.

Secouant la tête pour se concentrer, il ajouta :

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, cette bête a jaillit de nulle part et s'est jetée sur moi, je pensais qu'elle allait me dévorer mais... c'était juste des morsures légères comme si elle..;s'amusait. Puis, elle y est allé trop fort à un moment, et je me suis réveillé à ce moment-là.

Relevant un regard perdu et plein d'espoir à la fois vers le dieu aztèque, il attrapa le bas de son T-shirt par automatisme et demanda :

\- Dis-moi que tu sais ce que cela signifie. Tu as parlé de Tezcatlipoca-

\- Cette bête, est-ce que cela ressemblait à un jaguar ? demanda Loki, le coupant dans sa supplique.

La gorge nouée, Tony acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, et le regard du dieu s'écarquilla davantage encore avant de devenir plus sombre qu'il ne l'était déjà, jetant une ombre dans les prunelles vertes.

\- C'était Thor, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans un mot, le dieu le lui confirma d'un signe de tête et Tony se félicita de s'être assit quelques instants auparavant, car ses jambes ne l'auraient sûrement pas soutenu sinon.

\- Comment a-t-il réussi à se faufiler dans mes rêves ? Pourquoi ? Que-

Le serpent à plumes leva une main pour l'arrêter dans son avalanche de questions et posa une main qu'il voulait rassurante sur son épaule, tentant d'empêcher le flot de paroles. Calmement, il expliqua :

\- Je ne sais pas comment Tez' s'y est pris, avoua honnêtement Loki en haussant les épaules.

Malgré la colère sombre qui semblait briller dans son regard, Tony ne put s'empêcher de remarquer dans un coin de sa tête que Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner toutes sortes de surnoms affectueux à son frère Tezcatlipoca, Thor, peu importe le nom qu'ils utilisaient. Attendant la suite, il se redressa un peu lorsque le Quetzalcóatl ajouta :

\- Je suppose que lorsque la malédiction s'est brisée, il a dû être aussitôt au courant, malheureusement. Quand à ses raisons ?

Son regard devint plus sombre encore - tant et si bien que ses prunelles émeraude ressemblaient à une forêt dans l'ombre de la nuit, à peine discernable - et il cracha d'un air mauvais, sa prise se resserrant sur le bras de l'humain :

\- Il a toujours prit un malin plaisir à vouloir prendre ce qui m'appartient.

Tony resta un instant interloqué à ces mots puis blanchit légèrement et se dégagea de la poigne du dieu, se levant du bord de la baignoire où il était assis et le fixant un peu plus durement que nécessaire tout en faisant remarquer :

\- Tu réalises que je ne t'appartiens en aucun cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le dieu le fixa à ces mots, d'une telle manière que cela lui arracha un frisson involontaire le long de la colonne vertébrale, et il du s'appuyer au bord d'un des nombreux lavabos pour éviter à ses jambes de trembler.

\- Nous, les dieux aztèques, sommes quasiment oubliés de tous, sauf de quelques historiens ou fanatiques. Nous n'avons que très peu de véritables "croyants", c'est même un miracle d'en avoir un. Alors, un humain avec une dévotion aussi grande que la tienne... souffla le dieu, se penchant dans son espace vital, l'envahissant de sa présence plus qu'imposante.

Tony avait la bouche soudainement sèche alors qu'il le fixait avec de grands yeux, déstabilisé. A quoi est-ce que Loki était en train de jouer ?

\- C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il te veut...murmura le dieu plus pour lui-même que pour en informer l'humain. Lorsque tu as vu la fresque et que je t'ai parlé de lui, tu as automatiquement cru à son existence, évidemment, puisque c'est un autre dieu réel qui t'en parlait.

La main qu'avait Loki sur lui ressemblait plus à un geste possessif inconscient que quelque chose de tendre, alors qu'il montrait les dents sans y prendre garde et ajoutait, avec du venin dans la voix :

\- Il te veut toi, ta dévotion, et plus que tout, garder tout ça pour lui tout seul.

Tony resta un instant bouche bée suite à cette révélation. Le dieu en face de lui avait un regard bien trop possessif et un comportement à la limite de la violence qui l'inquiétait au fond de lui. Lentement, il posa sa main libre sur celle crispée du serpent qui se trouvait sur son avant bras gauche et demanda avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas :

\- Peux-tu me lâcher s'il te plait, Loki ? Tu me fais mal.

Ces paroles semblèrent donner un coup d'électrochoc au concerné qui se décrispa aussitôt et le lâcha, reculant de lui comme s'il s'était brûlé, fixant avec horreur la légère marque de sa main sur le bras de son humain - du seul qui croyait tellement en lui, et qu'il n'avait définitivement aucun droit de blesser. Sifflant envers lui-même, il resta figé là dans cette salle de bain si grande, l'air misérable. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni ce qu'il voulait faire. S'il voulait attirer Tony dans ses bras ou se mettre en chasse après Thor pour se débarrasser de lui une fois pour toutes.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ? demanda alors l'ingénieur, hésitant.

\- Attendre... je ne pourrais rien faire tant qu'il ne voudra pas se montrer... et crois-moi, cela finira par arriver, murmura le dieu, les lèvres pincées et le regard brillant de hargne.

Voyant le regard inquiet du brun, il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et le poussa hors de la salle de bain, en direction de l'étage qu'ils venaient de quitter, et s'exclama :

\- Retournons dormir, il ne te fera plus rien. Pas ce soir, assura-t-il d'un ton assuré.

Tony se contenta de se laisser guider, fixant le dieu alors qu'il reprenait sa forme gigantesque de serpent à plumes, et se coucha à nouveau contre le corps de ce dernier, s'enroulant dans l'épaisse couverture qu'il avait apportée un peu plus tôt, espérant finir sa nuit sans que l'inquiétude ne décide de le ronger. Avec douceur, Loki resserra son emprise autour de lui comme pour le cacher du monde, et il se sentit aussitôt apaisé, ne mettant pas longtemps avant de se rendormir, tentant d'oublier la douleur qui semblait irradier de son cou, comme un rappel à l'ordre.

* * *

Le professeur se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ayant à peine bénéficié d'un sommeil réparateur, ce dernier hanté par le cauchemar qui l'avait secoué la veille. Remarquant que Loki dormait toujours à poings fermés, roulé en boule à même le sol, Tony se leva avec lenteur et sans bruit, quittant la pièce discrètement. Se rendant dans la cuisine, il se servit le café le plus fort possible, tentant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qui provenait de son cou. Portant une main à ce dernier, il grimaça largement avant de pousser un soupir. Qui aurait pensé qu'en partant à la recherche d'un énième mythe, il se retrouverai dans une telle situation ? Sûrement pas lui, en tout cas.

Terminant son petit déjeuner qui n'en était pas vraiment un, il reposa la tasse au fond de l'évier et se rendit dans l'un de ses ateliers, bien décidé à continuer de travailler sur certains projets pour améliorer davantage encore l'utilisation de l'énergie verte qu'il avait lui-même trouvée - sans compter les cours qu'il allait devoir préparer pour la rentrer se passant dans quelques jours.

Néanmoins, il avait à peine commencé à ouvrir des dossiers sur son ordinateur qu'un souffle chaud dans son cou le fit se figer brusquement avant de se retourner, le regard écarquillé :

\- Qui est là ? s'écria-t-il d'un air de défi, fixant le vide sous ses yeux en tentant de cacher son inquiétude revenue soudainement au galop depuis la veille.

Le silence pesant qui lui répondit ne fit que le mettre davantage mal à l'aise et il pinça les lèvres, se tournant trop lentement pour revenir à son ordinateur, ses muscles trop tendus pour vraiment se concentrer sur son travail. Il était persuadé que quelqu'un se trouvait là à l'observer dans l'ombre, invisible, et il était terrifié - et il avait peur de courir jusqu'à Loki et d'être intercepté et tué bêtement avant, aussi restait-il dans l'atelier sans savoir quoi faire.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tony pour sentir à nouveau quelque chose, et cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas un simple souffle mais un effleurement dans son cou, à l'endroit même où se trouvait la morsure qui lui avait été infligée dans son sommeil. Réagissant au quart de tour, il s'arma de l'un de ses réacteurs et se retourna brusquement, faisant de nouveau face au vide devant lui en s'écriant :

\- Foutez-moi la paix, bon sang !

Tony ne savait pas quoi faire, son coeur totalement affolé dans sa poitrine et le souffle court, sa posture figée de manière rigide et défensive. Hésitant un instant, il finit par appeler :

\- Tezcatlipoca ?

Le silence qui suivit à ces mots lui sembla assourdissant, et le professeur était presque certain d'avoir deviné juste - bien malheureusement. il resta de longues minutes sans bouger, sans qu'aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre et il ajouta, changeant le nom cette fois :

\- Je sais que c'est toi, Thor. Que me veux-tu ?

Tony était terrifié, priant intérieurement au fond de lui pour que Loki se soit trompé et que le dieu de la foudre ne le veuille pas pour _lui_ , comme un trophée, néanmoins les preuves commençaient à s'accumuler en faveur de cette supposition.

\- Que veux-tu ?! répéta Tony d'un air furieux, élevant davantage la voix, le corps tremblant de colère.

Un simple rire étouffé, d'une voix grave lui répondit, et un frisson de peur le parcourut. Il regarda partout autour de lui, même en sachant qu'il ne verrait que le vide, et se força à calmer sa respiration avant de tomber raide au beau milieu de son atelier, à la merci d'un dieu aztèque avec des pulsions de stalker.

Malgré tout cela, Tony n'entendit plus une seule fois le dieu après que son rire ait effleuré sa gorge, dangereusement près de lui, et avec une lenteur infinie, il finit par abaisser son bras et se forcer à respirer. Le danger avait étrangement l'air passé, tout comme la tension qui le parcourait. refusant néanmoins de se laisser bêtement ennuyer par un dieu invisible, le milliardaire demanda à Jarvis, sa fidèle IA créée par lui-même de chercher une quelconque trace de la présence de quelqu'un - et bien évidemment, l'ordinateur ne trouva rien du tout.

Soupirant lourdement, l'ingénieur s'effondra dans sa chaise de bureau, la faisant rouler sur quelques centimètres de part ce geste, et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas aller prévenir Loki, car il devait avouer avoir légèrement peur de la réaction de ce dernier. Si le dieu avait raison...et que Tezcatlipoca le voulait vraiment, et pas seulement pour de simples histoires de croyance...il ne savait pas comment réagir, d'autant plus que le serpent à plumes n'était pas si différent dans sa manière d'agir. Avec tout ça, Tony ne savait pas comment se comporter, commençant à se rendre compte des gestes parfois trop poussés du dieu, trop tactiles : pas qu'il s'en plaigne, mais cela l'inquiétait - on parlait d'un dieu, après tout !

Grommelant intérieurement après tout ça, il finit par secouer la tête et revenir au travail qu'il avait décidé de continuer, laissant tout cela dans un coin de sa tête sans pour autant tout abandonner - il était bien décidé à trouver le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

* * *

\- On a bien fait de te racheter ces vêtements ! confirma Tony avec enthousiasme, regardant le dieu de la malice qui se trouvait face à lui.

Étant dans l'incapacité de laisser le dieu de la malice sortir avec ses vêtements aztèques au beau milieu de New York, Tony avait commandé quelques costumes et d'autres pièces en demandant à Jarvis de prendre les mesures du dieu grâce à ses capteurs intelligents. Ils étaient présentement dans l'un des nombreux dressings de Tony à essayer le tout, et ce dernier acquiesçait souvent d'un air satisfait - son IA connaissait ses goûts.

Le Quetzalcóatl semblait plutôt satisfait des vêtements qui lui avaient été offerts, néanmoins il semblait ailleurs, son regard se perdant bien trop souvent dans le vide, bien loin derrière le miroir devant lequel il se trouvait, tant et si bien que l'humain finit par demander dans un murmure inquiet :

\- Loki, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le concerné reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers lui, l'observant un instant.

\- Je vais très bien, répondit le dieu d'un signe de tête - mais cela semblait si faux que le coeur du brun se contracta brutalement dans sa poitrine.

Secouant la tête à son tour d'un air triste, il se leva et posa une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention, l'obligeant à le regarder. Parfois, Tony avait dû mal à croire qu'ils en étaient là, se rappelant du dieu méfiant et irascible qu'il avait rencontré, terré au fond de cette pyramide perdue en pleine forêt mexicaine.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, lui confia-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Le dieu se contenta de soupirer à ces mots, son regard se perdant vers le sol, avant que ses émeraudes ne remontent jusqu'à ses prunelles chocolat et qu'il n'avoue :

\- J'ai peur pour toi. Peur de ce que pourrait faire Thor, parce que je sais qu'il va tenter quelque chose, je le connais.

Plus touché qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, Tony lui adressa un sourire, mais se figea lorsque le dieu ajouta :

\- Si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit d'anormal, tu m'en parles, d'accord ?

Les gestes de Tony se firent moins assurés à ces mots et son visage blanchît légèrement. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il le cacha en s'agrippant plus fermement à la manche du dieu, faisant mine de lisser un pli du tissu soyeux, et il releva finalement la tête, un masque parfaitement en place sur le visage :

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Dieu, qu'il détestait mentir, et le fait que ce soit à Loki lui tordait étrangement l'estomac, lui laissant un arrière goût âcre au fond de la bouche.

Se reculant légèrement, il laissa le dieu finir d'essayer tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté pour lui et décida ensuite de retourner aux cours qu'il devait préparer pour la rentrée à l'université où il travaillait, tentant d'oublier le mensonge qui s'était échappé trop facilement d'entre ses lèvres.

* * *

Tony ne savait pas quoi faire.

La présence de Tezcatlipoca s'était faite plus remarquer ces derniers jours, et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça - pas lorsqu'il ne voyait pas le concerné, et se contentait d'être effleuré avec délicatesse deux ou trois fois avant de ne plus rien ressentir - et cela arrivait au moins une fois par jour depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Il n'avait plus fait de cauchemars depuis l'autre soir, et la morsure commençait lentement mais sûrement à se refermer, même s'il était presque certain qu'il en garderait une cicatrice en forme de dents - il maudissait le dieu jaguar pour cela.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Loki ne lui avait pas posé de nouvelle question sur le sujet, comme si le cauchemar d'il y a quelques jours était déjà disparu de leurs esprits - mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, et que la seule raison pour laquelle le serpent à plumes ne disait rien était parce qu'il avait promis de lui en parler, et cela ne faisait que le sentir encore plus coupable.

Chassant cela d'un geste de son esprit, il tenta de se reconcentrer sur le cours qu'il écrivait sur l'un de ses PCs portable, gardant un oeil sur le dieu un peu plus loin. Ce dernier était installé dans le canapé luxueux du professeur, une tablette donnée par ce dernier entre les mains, les sourcils froncés. Intrigué de voir ce qu'il lui faisait faire une tête pareille, Tony finit par reposer son ordinateur sur la table et se leva pour avancer jusqu'à lui, demandant d'un air intrigué :

\- Que fais-tu ?

Voyant que le dieu ne répondait pas, le brun se pencha sur la tablette et un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, un peu triste et las à la fois.

\- Tu ne devrais pas lire ça, souffla-t-il.

\- Je me renseigne sur tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que j'étais enfermé, expliqua le dieu d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- La seconde guerre mondiale ainsi qu'Hitler ne sont pas forcément les sujets les plus...abordables, murmura l'ingénieur.

Le Quetzalcóatl lui jeta un regard à ces mots, et ils se dévisagèrent un instant - Tony parvenait à voir sa colère, non pas dirigée contre, mais contre tous les humains, contre tous les autres. se pinçant les lèvres, il récupéra avec lenteur la tablette, fit quelques recherches avant de s'installer à côté de lui sur le canapé de velours et de lui montrer une page wikipédia.

\- Gandhi ? lut Loki à voix haute, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quelqu'un de bien, confirma Tony. Luttant pour les droits de bon nombre de gens de manière totalement pacifiste et non violente.

Reprenant l'appareil, il lui montra de nombreuses personnes de ce genre : Martin Luther King, Mandela, Rosa Parks, Malala, faisant grandir la curiosité du dieu par la même occasion.

\- Nous ne sommes pas parfaits, fit-il alors en lui laissant la tablette avec la page de la jeune femme pakistanaise sous les yeux. Et nous prétendons pas l'être. Il y a eut d'horribles décisions, d'horribles erreurs qui feraient passer les miennes pour une vaste blague. Il y a eu des gens horribles, monstrueux comme tu l'as sûrement découvert au fil de tes recherches...mais tu dois aussi savoir qu'il y a des gens qui es _saient_.

Loki était profondément silencieux, le regard baissé sur la tablette sans un mot. Tony ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de sa tête, ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, de l'humanité, mais il devait essayer de lui faire comprendre.

\- Il y a des gens qui tentent de ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé, de faire en sorte de les réparer... et parfois, ce n'est pas une franche réussite mais n'importe quoi est toujours mieux que de rester là sans rien faire. Il ne faut jamais arrêter d'essayer.

Après un instant qui lui sembla infini, Loki finit par relever le regard jusqu'à lui, et il semblait honnêtement moins en colère que quelques instants plus tôt, à lire des pages entières sur les camps de concentration. Un pauvre sourire traversa le visage de l'ingénieur qui posa une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur son épaule, et le dieu se pencha à nouveau sur la tablette.

\- Tu fais parti de ceux qui essaient, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-il un peu brusquement.

Un peu surpris, se figeant alors qu'il comptait retourner à son ordinateur, Tony hésita un instant, s'exclamant sans se retourner vers lui :

\- Pas vraiment.

Le serpent aztèque fronça légèrement les sourcils et chercha la page wikipédia du génie face à lui, et lut l'en-tête à voix haute, comme s'il souhaitait le lui faire entrer sous le crâne par la force :

\- "... et à découvert le moyen de créer une énergie verte et totalement auto-générée, faisant ainsi abandonner les forages de pétrole dans le monde entier et sauvant des millions d'écosystèmes par la même occasion-"

\- Ce n'est pas- l'interrompit Tony avant de s'arrêter brusquement, se tournant vers lui et passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'ai juste fait ça parce que je pensais que c'était la chose à faire, après toutes les erreurs que j'avais commises. Je ne cherche pas à en tirer le moindre profit.

\- Je sais, répondit honnêtement le dieu - et il était heureux d'avoir rencontré Tony, soudain. D'avoir quelqu'un pareil en guise de croyant si fervent, et il pensa qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver mieux.

Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence et le brun finit par lui adresser un sourire un peu bancal avant de quitter la pièce en emportant son ordinateur, désirant être un peu seul.

* * *

Tony était devenu habitué à Tezcatlipoca, refusant d'en toucher le moindre mot au serpent à plumes. Ils continuaient de dormir comme le soir de leur retour, le dieu roulé en boule sous sa forme de serpent gigantesque, Tony blottit contre ses plumes - même s'il avait parfois de drôles de positions lui donnant un mal de dos terrible. Dans tous les cas, puisqu'il n'avait plus fait de cauchemars comme celui d'il y a presque une semaine, il avait décidé de garder cela pour lui, d'autant plus qu'il devait se concentrer sur les cours qui reprenaient dans deux jours, ainsi que de voir avec Loki ce qu'il comptait faire prochainement, car il ne pouvait malheureusement pas rester ici à rien faire, où il allait finir par devenir fou.

Néanmoins, il ne savait pas comment prendre chaque apparition du dieu jaguar, qui ne faisait que l'effleurer tout au plus, sans un mot - il ne l'avait d'ailleurs plus entendu depuis cet éclat de rire la première fois où cela s'était produit... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Tony, appela une voix grave, presque caressante.

Le brun, qui était en train de finir d'écrire le dernier des cours qu'il voulait donner pour ce trimestre - il aimait prendre beaucoup d'avance là-dessus - se redressa d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés. il avait à peine fait attention aux touchers dans son cou, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci, ces derniers n'étaient pas venus seul, accompagnés d'une voix - qui l'appelait.

Regardant autour de lui, sachant pourtant qu'il ne verrait rien, il hésita un instant avant de demander, hésitant :

\- Tezcatlipoca ?

Un rire venu de nulle part sembla glisser dans ses oreilles comme de l'or liquide et le dieu répondit :

\- Tu as vraiment un accent terrible lorsque tu prononces mon nom...

Alors, c'était bien lui. pas que Tony en doutait, mais recevoir la confirmation lui faisait une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine.

\- Thor ? tenta-t-il alors cette fois, espérant que le nom plus simple serait mieux accepté.

\- Si c'est plus simple pour toi, confirma la voix d'un air amusé - et d'accord, le professeur ne savait définitivement pas quoi faire dans cette situation inédite.

\- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il alors comme la première fois que le dieu l'avait approché - espérant enfin avoir la réponse à cette question qui le tracassait depuis près d'une semaine.

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris ? intervint la voix dans un rire trop léger pour une voix si grave, lui arrachant un drôle de frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je pensais pourtant que mon cher frère t'avais déjà renseignée - ou plutôt devrais-je dire mis en garde ? - sur le sujet.

Tony déglutit, sentant ses mains s'agiter comme à chaque fois qu'il était stressé, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant d'avouer :

\- Il a dit- il a dit que-

\- Oui ? l'ncouragea le dieu invisible, un ton amusé dans la voix, l'air de s'amuser follement durant cette étrange discussion dans le vide.

\- Il a dit que tu me voulais... _moi_.

Tony avait lâché ça, gêné, et surtout avec un sourcil froncé en même temps, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à voir ce qu'on pouvait lui trouver. Cela agaça Thor dans un coin de son esprit - son frère ne pouvait-il pas aider l'humain à avoir un minimum de confiance en lui ? Un tel esprit croyant en leurs existences ne devrait pas avoir à se sentir inférieur.

\- Pourquoi cela semble-t-il t'étonner ?

\- Eh bien je- enfin, je ne suis que moi, quoi, lâcha Tony.

Le professeur n'était pas de ceux à se jeter la première pierre ou à pleurer sur son sort, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi incroyable que les médias tentaient de le faire croire - lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas dans l'idée de le descendre aux yeux de tous comme cela leur arrivait parfois.

L'air sembla remuer face au brun et ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, se figeant sur place. Thor n'avait pas répondu à cette drôle d'affirmation de la part de Tony, semblant décider à se montrer pour de bon en guise de réponse.

Bien vite, sa silhouette se découpa dans le gigantesque atelier, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Tony se retrouve avec un nouveau dieu chez lui - ça commençait vraiment à être open bar, par ici. Lui qui avait cherché des dieux et des créatures mythiques pendant si longtemps semblait apparemment servi, les attirant pire qu'un phare en pleine tempête.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le dieu jaguar face à lui était...impressionnant, imposant même, et il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Il était grand, sûrement tout autant que Loki, faisant paraître le professeur pour un enfant à côté d'eux. La première chose que remarqua le brun, c'était le regard d'un bleu de ciel trop lumineux, trop vif plongé dans le sien, allumé d'une lueur qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Des cheveux courts, d'un blond d'orge ou de blé, tâché de brun - comme les tâches d'un félin, ainsi que des canines sûrement bien trop longues pour être inutiles - il les avait d'ailleurs parfaitement senties lorsqu'elles s'étaient plongées dans son cou comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire poulet qu'on pouvait égorger.

Le dieu portait des vêtements typiques de l'époque aztèque, dans des tissus couleur de jaune, d'ocre, de noir et un peu de rouge - cela lui donnait une allure presque sauvage, empreinte d'une force qu'il ne cherchait même pas à cacher - et Tony était presque sûr qu'il pouvait sortir les griffes d'un instant à l'autre.

Il resta là, à le fixer tout en pensant à refermer sa bouche ouverte sous la stupéfaction, et le dieu lui adressa un sourire toujours aussi amusé - la situation semblait vraiment lui plaire, contrairement à l'humain qui ne savait pas trop comment prendre tout ça.

\- Bonjour, Tony, murmura Thor, souriant beaucoup trop pour avoir l'air innocent.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur : 

Et voilà ! J'espère tout d'abord que ce chapitre vous aura plu, comme d'habitude ! :) Beaucoup d'entre vous avaient deviné qu'il s'agit de Thor (étant donné qu'il était mentionné dans le chapitre... trois ou quatre je crois, c'est normal que certains s'en souviennent)

Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus mis à part une importante question : est-ce que je reste uniquement sur du FrostIron ou est-ce que j'ajoute Thor à l'équation ? Je n'ai pas écrit sur un OT3 depuis... wow vraiment longtemps à vrai dire, et l'idée m'est venue il y a quelques jours de cela ! Donc c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous préférez dans une review, parce que je compte écrire la suite dès demain matin, donc dites moi rapidement ce que vous préférez x)

Je pense avoir fait le tour en tout cas, merci encore pour tout et à dimanche prochain pour la suite ! :)


	8. La malédiction du dieu jaguar

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey les loulous comment ça va ? Moi génial mis à part que je suis vraiment débordée, donc c'est vraiment compliqué pour écrire x) J'ai à peine eu le temps de finir ce dernier chapitre (oui, finalement c'est le dernier). Et je ne peux pas épiloguer j'ai trop de trucs à faire x) (raison pour laquelle je ne réponds pas aux reviews exceptionnellement)

Quoiqu'il en soit, malgré le fait que la demande était à peu près du 50-50 concernant le fait d'ajouter Thor dans le ship de base j'ai préféré m'en abstenir car on partait tout de même sur du Frostiron à la base ( et puis, j'aurai bien d'autres occasions d'écrire sur ces trois-là, mais je n'en dis pas plus ;) )

Sinon, rien à voir mais je suis allée voir Deadpool 2 et je vous le conseille vraiment x) En plus de rigoler toutes les cinq minutes, j'ai jamais vu autant de références à l'univers du MCU en un seul film ! En temps que fan de Marvel c'est un pur paradis XD

Je pense avoir fait le tour alors je vais vous laisser et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

PS : Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de corriger, des petites fautes trainent sûrement x)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: La malédiction du dieu jaguar**

Tony resta figé, observant le dieu marcher à travers l'atelier comme s'il possédait les lieux - il savait qu'il devait avertir Loki qui se trouvait dans le salon d'une manière ou d'une autre, ou demander à Jarvis de le faire, et tout cela sans se faire prendre.

\- Tu es très imprudent, petit humain... souffla le dieu avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui pour le fixer, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé de moi à Loki... comme tu le lui avais promis ?

Tony déglutit avec difficulté, comprenant que le dieu jaguar l'avait également espionné tout le temps au sein de sa tour. Pinçant les lèvres, il hésita un instant avant d'avouer :

\- Je pensais pouvoir gérer ce... problème, seul.

Un ricanement moqueur échappa au blond qui secoua la tête, lui jetant un regard soudainement empli de menaces qui le fit frissonner alors qu'il lui crachait, approchant avec un air de prédateur :

\- Je suis un problème ?

Se plantant devant lui, à peine séparés par une poignée de centimètres, le regard du dieu eut une lueur folle dans un coin lorsqu'il continua :

\- Peut-être bien. Mais si tu penses pouvoir te débarrasser de moi seul, tu es l'humain le plus stupide que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Il s'écarta légèrement avec un reniflement dédaigneux, le fixant de bas en haut comme s'il n'était qu'un bout de viande exposé sur un marché, et ajouta :

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais les goûts de mon frère.

Tezcatlipoca secoua la tête.

\- De toute manière, peu importe - je n'ai besoin que de ta foi, rien de plus.

\- Je pourrais cesser de croire en toi, répliqua alors Tony, lui jetant un regard de défi, bombant le torse pour se montrer plus important.

Un ricanement échappa à l'autre alors qu'il répliquait aussitôt :

\- Tu ne peux pas. C'est cela, le cercle vicieux lorsqu'on croit en des dieux comme nous - une fois que tu les as eu sous les yeux, comment pourrais-tu cesser d'y croire ? Alors que je suis là, dans la même pièce que toi ?

Tony blanchit légèrement et ne répondit pas. Il recula avec lenteur, espérant approcher de son ordinateur et déclencher des haut-parleurs pour que Loki entende la voix de son frère, mais ce n'était clairement pas gagné avec le dieu qui lui tournait autour comme une hyène autour d'un bout de viande.

\- Je vais le tuer, murmura le dieu entre ses dents, faisant les cent pas en ignorant l'humain comme s'il n'était pas là. J'aurai dû le faire il y a bien longtemps déjà, si notre imbécile de père m'avait laissé faire.

\- Tu veux tuer ton propre frère ? questionna alors Tony, le dégoût bien perceptible au fond de sa voix, son regard écarquillé.

Le dieu se tourna vers lui, et son regard de pure haine le déstabilisa un instant, l'obligeant à reculer.

\- Il a tué celle que j'aimais ! s'écria le dieu, l'air furieux. Il m'a enlevé tout ce que j'avais !

\- N'est-ce pourtant pas toi qui t'es amusé à séduire Loki pour ensuite le laisser tomber sans la moindre explication ? demanda l'ingénieur en haussant un sourcil, se rappelant parfaitement de sa discussion avec le serpent à plumes sur le sujet.

Tezcatlipoca lui jeta un regard surpris, la bouche soudainement sèche. Comment le petit humain insignifiant était-il au courant de cette histoire ?! Pourquoi Loki avait osé lui raconter les choses ?

\- Il ne t'a sûrement pas raconté la manière dont il a commis ce meurtre immonde-

\- En vérité, si, il l'a fait, le coupa brusquement Tony, le regard sombre. Il m'a tout dit, même la manière dont il a écartelé ses membres, et comme son sang a teinté le bout de ses plumes de rouge.

Son interlocuteur resta bouche bée à ces mots, parfaitement immobile.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec la manière d'agir de Loki, continua Tony en haussant une épaule. Mais je dois avouer que tu l'avais cherché, quelque part. On ne traite pas les gens comme tu l'as fait.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la colère à peine contenue du dieu n'explose, furieux à l'idée d'être critiqué par un simple humain qui pensait tout savoir - et il se jeta sur lui brusquement, les envoyant rouler au sol, renversant le bureau de verre contre lequel Tony était appuyé, brisant ce dernier mais également l'écran hors-de-prix de son ordinateur. Un cri de douleur échappa au professeur qui se coupa les paumes et les bras sur les morceaux de verre du bureau, et il tenta de se redresser en tentant d'ignorer l'horrible douleur qui faisait pulser ses veines, mais une gigantesque silhouette dont l'ombre se projetait jusqu'à lui semblait décidée à l'en empêcher.

Écarquillant les yeux de peur, il fixa le monstrueux animal qui se tenait face à lui, et n'avait plus rien à voir avec le dieu légèrement intimidant qui s'était trouvé là quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'un jaguar gigantesque, aussi grand qu'un cheval - non, en vérité il était encore plus grand, sûrement trois bon mètres de haut. La fourrure jaune était épaisse et ébouriffée, mouchetée de larges tâches noires - et le bout de ses pattes était rouge également, comme des chaussettes, même si cela faisait bien trop penser à du sang. Ces dernières étaient larges, écartées, et ses griffes étaient si grosses que Tony était sûr qu'il pouvait lui déchiqueter le ventre d'un seul coup. Ses crocs étaient plus longs que les jaguars normaux, dépassant de sa gueule, lui donnant des faux airs de smilodon, sans compter son regard doré où luisait une lueur infernale.

\- Je vais te tuer comme il l'a fait avec elle ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta foi pour exister ! gronda le monstrueux jaguar, les crocs à découvert.

Jurant entre ses dents, Tony bondit derrière son bureau renversé pour avoir un minimum de protection et attrapa un revolver qui trainait non loin de là, tombé en même temps que l'ordinateur. Pour une fois, ce vestige de son passé allait lui être utile, alors qu'il visait en direction du félin.

La première balle le rata totalement alors qu'il bondissait sur le côté dans un rugissement de fureur, mais la seconde fit bouche, effleurant la fourrure et traçant une ligne rouge sur cette dernière. Le regard de Thor sembla s'illuminer de colère alors qu'il tentait de l'attraper d'un coup de patte glissé entre les morceaux de verre restant du bureau. Tony jura, visant de nouveau et le dieu s'écarta prestement.

\- Putain de merde... jura le brun, tentant de ne pas paniquer.

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme et cela commençait vraiment à lui faire peur. S'écartant encore, il vit Tezcatlipoca lever à nouveau une patte aux griffes tranchantes, les crocs découverts, mais il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'en servir lorsqu'une gigantesque masse d'un vert étincelant s'écrasa contre ses côtes, l'envoyant voler à l'autre bout de l'atelier.

\- Loki ! s'écria le professeur d'un air véritablement soulagé.

Le serpent à plumes se tenait là, gigantesque et les crocs découverts en direction de son frère, ses cornes d'ivoire semblant luire, prêtes à être utilisées lors du combat.

\- Comment-

\- J'ai entendu le verre se briser, le coupa le Quetzalcóatl en désignant le bureau renversé au sol d'un geste de la patte. Je me suis douté qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Reportant son attention sur le félin, il regarda ce dernier se redresser sur ses pattes et gronder avec fureur dans leur direction.

\- Tu devrais t'en aller, souffla le serpent vers l'humain.

\- Quoi ? Non, je ne te laisserai pas seul avec ce fou dangereux ! répliqua ce dernier avec véhémence, levant courageusement son revolver en direction du monstre couvert de fourrure qui leur faisait face.

Thor se contenta de gronder vers eux comme un chat en colère, recommençant à nouveau à faire les cent pas, ignorant la blessure effectuée par la seconde balle de Tony qui gouttait légèrement, tâchant sa fourrure d'une teinte d'écarlate aussi morbide que satisfaisante.

\- Que veux-tu, Thor ? Ne crois-tu pas avoir déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ? intervint brusquement Loki, ses plumes semblant frémir de colère.

Le jaguar montra les dents en guise de réponse, et cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sourire moqueur. Le dieu à plumes plissa les yeux, devenant deux fentes d'un rouge infernal et furieux.

\- C'est ton humain que je veux, sa foi, souffla Thor.

\- C'est vrai que plus personne n'a envie de croire avec autant de force en ton existence, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Loki d'un air narquois.

C'était la dernière chose à dire au dieu fou qui se jeta contre lui dans un tourbillon de fourrure, ses crocs dévoilés dans une grimace sauvage alors qu'il tentait d'arracher des plumes à Loki d'un simple coup de mâchoire. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire, reculant souplement hors de sa portée malgré la longueur affolante de son corps, et entreprit d'assommer son frère d'un coup de queue, l'envoyant s'écraser dans le mur. Il se sentait déjà coupable à l'idée dé détruire la tour de Tony, mais leur priorité était de s'occuper de Tezatlipoca.

Se jetant contre lui, Loki lui déchiqueta une épaule d'un coup de crocs, arrachant un hurlement de douleur au jaguar qui se vengea d'un coup de griffe, faisant voler les plumes émeraude partout dans la pièce, déchirées et tâchées de leur sang.

Tony quant à lui se sentait bien ridicule avec l'arme qu'il avait entre les mains mais la gardait tout de même serrée entre ses doigts, au cas où Thor se décidait à s'intéresser à nouveau à lui en plein pendant le combat. Reculant prudemment, il finit par se lever pour aller se cacher derrière des meubles plus lourd au fond de la pièce, et qui pourrait le protéger un peu mieux que le bureau en morceaux derrière lequel il s'abritait depuis le début. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus et cela le frustrait, alors qu'il regardait avec une inquiétude lui tordant les entrailles Loki en plein combat contre l'autre dieu aztèque.

Les deux dieux tentaient de se déchiqueter mutuellement dans un ballet de griffes et de crocs brillants de sang frais et de grondements. Néanmoins, au bout d'un certain temps il sembla à Tony que Loki commençait à avoir l'avantage, lentement mais sûrement. Malgré le nombre impressionnant de sang et de plumes qu'il avait perdues, l'état de Thor semblait être encore plus grave, la fourrure lacérée de coups et de larges éraflures semblant avoir était faites avec les cornes du serpent à plumes zébraient ses flancs. Il gronda vers eux dans une faible tentative pour les intimider mais le Quetzalcóatl se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le dévisageant avec hargne.

\- Je vais revenir... gronda-t-il. Je vous jure que je reviendrai.

Et sans un mot de plus il disparut, ne laissant plus que son sang, mêlé aux plumes arrachées sur le sol de l'atelier dans un piteux état, les trois quarts des meubles et des appareils hors de prix renversés et détruits par la lutte qui avait opposé les deux dieux.

Tony se tourna vers le serpent géant qui semblait reprendre son souffle avec difficulté sans savoir comment agir. Finalement, il avança vers lui mais se figea lorsque le regard du dieu se tourna vers lui et le scruta, semblant lire jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

\- L'avais-tu revu après le cauchemar d'il y a quelques jours ?

Le brun déglutit avec difficulté et recula d'un pas, comme une souris prise au piège d'un félin. Comment Loki avait fait pour deviner ça aussi rapidement sans même un mot de sa part ?

Son air horrifié et paralysé dû donner au serpent les informations qu'il souhaitait car il gronda, dévoilant des crocs tâchés du sang de son frère, les dirigeant vers l'humain qui restait figé, terrifié.

\- Loki, je-

\- Non, gronda le dieu d'un air mauvais, approchant de l'humain d'un pas lourd, laissant des traînées de rouge vermeil sur son passage. Je t'ai pourtant confié à quel pont je m'inquiétais pour toi à ce sujet, qu'on devait faire en sorte d'être prêts lorsqu'il se déciderait à attaquer sans prévenir... mais tu ne m'as rien dit ! Alors qu'il est évident qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! Dis-moi la vérité !

Sachant que ça ne servait plus à rien de mentir à présent, Stark soupira, sentant son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge de manière désagréable alors qu'il avouait :

\- Depuis quelques jours, il s'amusait à... m'effleurer.. pas méchamment, hein ! Juste son souffle dans mon cou, des choses comme ça... c'était en train de me rendre dingue !

\- Alors pourquoi-

\- Parce que ! s'écria Tony, le coupant avec frayeur et colère. Je pensais pouvoir régler cela seul !

Il baissa la voix, comme s'il avait honte d'avoir élevé le volume aussi brusquement et chuchota plus bas :

\- Tu dois déjà t'habituer à vivre parmi nous maintenant, je ne voulais pas que tu aies à te soucier de cela également...

Loki le fixa longuement à ces mots, semblant soudainement très las. Il baissa les yeux et sembla rapetisser tant il se tassa sur lui-même, et lâcha dans un murmure blessé qui brisa le coeur du professeur d'histoire :

\- Tu avais pourtant promis que tu me préviendrais s'il se passait quoi que ce soit...

Tony sembla littéralement blanchir à ces mots et commença à jouer avec ses doigts, comme lorsqu'il était stressé - le dieu le savait, après l'avoir observé sous toutes les coutures des heures durant, dans sa forêt perdue du Mexique.

\- Je suis désolé...je pensais tellement m'en sortir seul... j'ai toujours été comme ça tu sais, ce n'est pas contre toi... On m'a appris à me débrouiller seul et à ne compter sur personne, parce que les gens s'en vont toujours en me laissant derrière.

Il lui adressa un drôle de sourire, qui semblait presque doux, juste visible au coin de ses lèvres et il ajouta dans un murmure :

\- D'habitude, les gens ne restent pas aussi longtemps que toi...

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien de commun avec ces humains stupides.

Un rire un peu étranglé échappa à Tony et il secoua la tête.

\- C'est vrai...

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi à se fixer avant que Loki ne décide de faire le premier pas, approchant de l'humain jusqu'à l'effleurer du bout du museau en guise de réconciliation, et le sourire du milliardaire s'élargit davantage alors qu'il se blottissait contre l'énorme serpent, enfonçant son visage à travers les plumes d'une douceur incomparable, ignorant le sang qui se trouvait sur certaines et allaient tâcher sa tenue - comme si cette tenue d'atelier couverte de graisse et d'huile de voiture avait la moindre importance, de toute manière.

\- Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? murmura-t-il contre le poitrail du Quetzalcóatl, fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'un même geste.

\- On va devoir lui tendre un piège, c'est la seule solution.

\- Un piège ?

\- Oui. Même si je ne m'en suis pas si mal sorti durant ce combat, j'ai eu de la chance - malheureusement, il a toujours été le plus puissant de nous deux. Et la prochaine fois, je sais qu'il reviendra en pleine forme, avec de quoi se débarrasser de moi pour de bon - on ne peut pas le laisser faire, il va falloir qu'on trouve quelque chose.

\- Que proposes-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, avoua le dieu avec une grimace. Il est intelligent - peut-être pas autant que moi, mais tout de même. De plus, on ne peut tuer un dieu aussi facilement... il va falloir l'enfermer.

\- L'enfermer ? Dans une prison ? Ou plutôt... laissa supposer le brun.

\- Oui, comme il me l'a fait il y a un millénaire de cela - faire en sorte qu'il soit maudit, enfermé pour toujours dans un endroit sans possibilité de fuite.

Acquiesçant pour lui-même, il ajouta :

\- Les malédictions sont faites pour être brisées, mais je pourrais trouver un moyen pour que ce ne soit pas le cas... je vais devoir y réfléchir.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider pour ça ?

\- Pas vraiment, ce sont des trucs de dieux, lui avoua Loki en lui donnant un coup de museau pour lui remonter le moral.

Ne se laissant pas démonter pour autant, Tony l'observa d'un coup d'oeil critique avant de faire remarquer d'un ton insistant :

\- Par contre, tu as pas mal de blessures dont je peux m'occuper ! Après tout, tu m'as déjà dit que des blessures effectuées par un dieu ne pouvaient être guéries de manière accélérées, alors je vais m'en charger. Et ne change pas de forme, ou cela pourrait aggraver les choses.

\- Je le sais déjà, l'informa le dieu en roulant des yeux.

Un petit sourire se glissa sur son museau alors qu'il faisait remarquer :

\- C'est comme la dernière fois dans la forêt...

\- C'est vrai, même si j'aurai espéré ne plus jamais te voir blessé, je n'ai apapremment pas cette chance...

Soupirant, l'humain quitta la pièce, bien décidé à aller chercher de quoi soigner le dieu étalé dans son atelier, étalant du sang tel une mare autour de lui.

* * *

Une fois les bandages effectués, Tony laissa le serpent à plumes se reposer dans un coin de l'atelier, enroulé sur lui-même, pendant qu'il tentait de faire un minimum de rangement dans le capharnaüm qu'était devenu son atelier. Cet imbécile de Tezcatlipoca avait détruit bon nombre de machine valant une véritable fortune, et même si le brun avait largement les moyens de tout racheter, il détestait tout de même tout ce gaspillage stupide. C'est pour cette raison qu'il entreprit de faire le tri même dans les machines et son ordinateur dernier cri écrasé au sol, dans l'espoir de récupérer des pièces encore utilisables qu'il pourrait revendre ou encore offrir à des étudiants un peu fauchés qui en auraient besoin.

Tout à sa besogne, son esprit quant à lui était focalisé sur les deux dieux. Leur lutte le dépassait, et il se faisait vraiment du soucis pour Loki à l'idée que ce dernier ne parvienne pas à vaincre son frère, qui l'avait déjà trahi par le passé.

\- Tu réfléchis trop, lâcha soudainement Loki en voyant l'humain passer son temps à froncer les sourcils sans raison apparente.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, le dévisageant un instant, les lèvres pincées, avant de finir par avouer :

\- C'est juste que... et si tu ne parvenais pas à le piéger ? Et s'il se débarrassait de toi pour de bon ?

\- Ça n'arrivera p-

\- Et si ça arrivait ?! le coupa Tony avec brusquerie, le visage parcourut de tics nerveux, l'air agité.

Le serpent à plumes le fixa, et le professeur pouvait presque jurer voir un sourire au coin de sa bouche de serpent tordue dans un drôle de sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes ?

Il s'attendait à voir le milliardaire démentir avec véhémence mais ce dernier se contenta de le regarder, un sourcil haussé comme pour lui demander si la réponse n'était pas évidente.

\- Évidemment, souffla-t-il en roulant des yeux. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver... et j'ai vu ce dont Thor était capable, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- Je fais ça pour te protéger, se sentit obliger de lui rappeler le Quetzalcóatl d'un ton un peu froid, presque agacé de voir l'humain le prendre d'une telle manière.

Ce dernier soupira lourdement, passant une main sur son visage en pinçant des lèvres.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

A ces mots, Loki entreprit de reprendre sa forme humaine, ignorant la douleur que cela lui provoqua et la grimace inquiète du brun face à lui. Ce dernier accourut, le soutenant alors qu'il chancelait sur ses jambes, lui jetant un regard empli de reproches.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire ça, c'est dangereux lorsque tu es encore blessé !

\- Je sais, mais je voulais avoir cette discussion sous ma vraie forme, c'est important.

Tony haussa un sourcil sans comprendre, mais ne prononça pas un mot alors qu'il le guidait jusqu'à une chaise miraculeusement épargnée lors du combat des deux dieux, l'obligeant à s'asseoir. Loki le retint avant qu'il n'ait eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de partir et répéta :

\- Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal.

\- Je sais, répondit encore Tony, comme si ces paroles n'avaient pas d'importance - parce qu'elles exprimaient quelque chose qu'il savait déjà. Néanmoins, le dieu aztèque ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et refusa de le lâcher.

\- Je suis sérieux, insista-t-il avant de passer sa main libre sur son visage, agacé de ne pas pouvoir - ne pas oser - s'exprimer comme il le souhaitait.

Et, heureusement, Tony sembla comprendre - parce qu'il restait un génie après tout, et que même si Loki était un dieu, il y avait certaines choses chez lui qui restaient terriblement humaines.

\- Plus que n'importe quel autre humain, c'est ça ? souffla-t-il avec douceur, l'obligeant à lâcher son bras.

\- Je-... oui.

Un sourire traversa le visage de Tony - doux et calme, semblant rayonner sur son visage parsemé de coupures dues au verre brisé du bureau.

\- Il n'est plus question que de foi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait comprit, alors. Loki retint inutilement son souffle, le dévisageant comme s'il pouvait avoir le moindre indice sur son visage sur la manière dont il prenait l'information. Avec lenteur, Tony ajouta dans un murmure :

\- Y a -t-il quelque chose que tu veux me dire à ce sujet ?

Le dieu baissa la tête un instant, un discret soupir flottant sur ses lèvres. Finalement, sa main vint effleurer la joue de l'humain face à lui alors qu'il répondait avec une tendresse qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé posséder un jour :

\- Ais-je vraiment besoin de le dire à haute voix ?

Tony sourit juste à ces mots - il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de dire à voix haute ce que tous deux avaient déjà compris - et alors qu'il approchait pour avoir plus, enfin, Loki se recula, lui jetant un regard désolé derrière la rangée de ses cils noirs.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il avec une véritable grimace sur les traits. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça - si les choses vont dans cette direction et que Thor me tue... je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

Tony voulut protester un instant, mais il savait déjà au fond de lui que le dieu avait raison sur ce sujet, alors il accepta d'un signe de tête, lui effleurant le bras en guise de pardon.

\- Je comprends, murmura-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Chassant tout cela d'un geste, il eut un nouveau sourire et demanda :

\- Alors, comment comptes-tu piéger notre dieu psychopathe ?

Loki lui rendit un sourire carnassier et s'exclama :

\- Tu vas voir...

* * *

En vérité, le plan de Loki restait simple - leur but était de faire en sorte que Thor soit maudit comme l'avait été le Quetzalcóatl pendant plus d'un millénaire, et faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse jamais s'échapper.

Comme le lui avait expliqué le serpent à plumes, une malédiction devait forcément avoir un moyen d'être brisé, c'était la règle - néanmoins, rien ne demandait à ce que ce soit quelque chose de réalisable, c'est pour cette raison que Loki avait décidé que la seule règle pour que Tezcatlipoca sorte de sa prison serait qu'un humain l'aime vraiment, et en particulier Tony, chose qui ne risquait pas d'arriver un jour - ainsi le dieu ne pourrait jamais sortir puisqu'une fois le professeur décédé, la malédiction serait bloquée pour toujours. C'était une idée vicieuse, et Loki se serait presque sentit coupable si son frère n'avait pas essayé de les tuer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le plus dur serait sûrement de poser le sort : il avait jeté la malédiction sur plusieurs de ses plumes qu'il avait tout d'abord arrachées, et il fallait qu'elles soient en contact avec Thor pendant une minute entière...autant dire que le dieu jaguar n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire.

C'est pour cette raison qu'ils gardaient tous les deux des plumes de maléfice sur eux depuis plusieurs jours, bien cachées entre les plis de leurs vêtements. Tony comme Loki savaient que lorsque Tezcatlipoca apparaîtrait, ce serait brusquement, sans prévenir, aussi devaient-ils être prêts.

Malgré tout, les jours passaient en une lenteur exaspérante, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter leur anxiété - Tony était d'ailleurs persuadé que Thor le faisait volontairement. Jusqu'au jour où même le dieu jaguar ne put se retenir de venir chercher sa vengeance.

Cela arriva sans prévenir - Tony travaillait des cours sur sa tablette, et Loki se trouvait non loin de là, un livre à la main, lorsqu'il sembla sentir comme un souffle dans son cou. Bondissant sur ses jambes et hors du canapé, le professeur cria aussitôt :

\- Qui- Thor ?!

Un lourd silence lui répondit alors que Loki s'était tendu, guettant les lieux avec attention. Ses yeux semblaient scanner la pièce à la recherche du moindre indice, aussi invisible soit-il, et cela sembla marcher puis qu'il se transforma avec une vitesse que Tony n'avait encore jamais vue, s'écrasant contre un corps invisible qui réapparut presque aussitôt, dévoilant un jaguar gigantesque qui devait avoir presque doublé de volume depuis la dernière fois.

S'il était déjà énorme la première fois, il était devenu sincèrement terrifiant - sa fourrure d'un jaune déjà criard semblait luire comme un foutu néon, lorsqu'elle n'était pas barbouillée de sang qui semblait étrangement frais - aucun d'eux deux ne comprit comment il avait pu devenir si fort aussi brusquement mais ce n'était pas le sujet, pas alors que Loki essayait désespérément de le mettre à terre pour que Tony puisse le maudire avec l'une des plumes.

\- Écrase-le sous ton poids ! demanda Tony, tentant d'échapper au combat qui faisait rage entre les deux dieux - ruinant son magnifique salon décoré avec goût au passage quelle infamie.

\- Je les déteste, maugréa-t-il en attrapant une plume dans sa veste, esquivant au passage un meuble qui vola vers lui et alla s'écraser sur le mur derrière, provoquant une magnifique marque d'impact.

Heureusement, Loki avait été rapide à réagir, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne soit durement plaqué au sol, les crocs du serpent à plumes sur sa nuque.

L'humain et le Quetzalcóatl avaient discuté de la situation et décidé que le tuer ne valait pas le coup : tout d'abord parce que, contrairement à ce que Thor semblait vouloir faire croire, il n'était pas si aisé de s'en prendre à un dieu et de le rayer de l'existence. De plus, Loki avait peur de s'attirer les foudres du reste des dieux s'il tuait le jaguar, aussi voulait-il éviter de prendre ce risque.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il accourut auprès des deux gigantesques silhouettes, échappant à un coup de griffe du jaguar qui l'aurait sûrement ouvert en deux et appliqua une plume sur le corps de ce dernier, lui arrachant un hurlement d'horreur et de douleur atroce. Il commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens, leur crachant des insultes, commençant presque à pleurnicher en sentant le sort faire effet, tout pour ne pas rester enfermé, mais ils restèrent sourds à ses cris.

Finalement, avec un hurlement de fureur tel que Tony n'en avait jamais entendu auparavant, le dieu jaguar disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, et l'humain se retrouva à fixer le vide d'un air hébété.

\- Où ta malédiction l'a-t-elle envoyé ? demanda finalement Stark d'un air intrigué, lui jetant un regard curieux.

Un sourire parfaitement narquois se glissa sur le visage de Loki alors qu'il s'exclamait :

\- Je pense que ma pyramide de Calakmul sera parfait pour qu'il puisse prendre ces vacances tant méritées.

Tony répondit à son sourire d'un air tout aussi moqueur, secouant la tête.

\- Tu es monstrueux.

Cela arracha un rire au serpent à plumes, repérant facilement le ton affectueux derrière ces paroles alors qu'il avançait vers Tony, bien décidé à rattraper son retard et ce qu'ils avaient mis de côté le temps de se débarrasser de son fou de frère.

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée, un murmure d'inquiétude parcourut les rangs des élèves du professeur Stark alors qu'ils entraient dans leur amphithéâtre habituel, se demandant pourquoi un autre homme se trouvait à la place du génie. Le nouveau venu, l'air grand, le visage pâle et fin encadré de cheveux d'un noir corbeau les ignorait proprement, installé au bureau, le nez plongé dans un livre et les sourcils froncés dans un pli concentré.

L'amphithéâtre commença à se remplir alors que les murmures ne faisaient qu'augmenter, superbement ignorés par le nouveau venu qui n'avait même pas ne serait-ce que relevé la tête un instant.

Malgré tout, le soulagement envahit à peu près chacun des étudiants lorsque la tête bien connue de leur professeur passa la porte à son tour - comme à chaque fois, il était loin de porter le costume que les trois quarts des autres professeurs se faisaient un point d'honneur à mettre. Non, il portait un jean tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, un t-shirt rouge vif affublé d'un slogan quelconque, très certainement tiré d'un vieux film de science-fiction ou de tout autre film ou série de pop-culture obscure que les trois quarts d'entre eux ne connaissaient pas.

Il avança vers son bureau d'un pas presque sautillant en saluant tout le monde, les surprenant un peu - leur professeur avait toujours été quelqu'un de jovial, mais il semblait presque rayonner ce jour-là - faisant finalement relever la tête de l'autre adulte assit à sa place. Tony eut une moue avant de s'exclamer :

\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour que tu n'arrives qu'après moi.

L'autre brun haussa un sourcil, ignorant du spectacle qu'ils devaient donner aux étudiants qui les écoutaient avec une avidité à peine voilée alors qu'il répliquait :

\- Je ne vais pas faire exprès d'arriver en retard mon premier jour juste pour satisfaire ton envie d'entrées en scène grandioses.

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre dans la salle à ces mots et Tony croisa les bras d'un air mécontent - néanmoins, le sourire au coin de ses lèvres montrait bien que la situation l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Allez lèves-toi, je dois te présenter à tout le monde.

Loki se contenta de râler pour la forme et marqua la page de son livre avant de poser ce dernier de côté sur la table, se levant pour se placer à côté de Tony - ce dernier grimaçant légèrement en remarquant à quel point leur différence de taille semblait flagrante.

\- Je vous présente Loki, un...ami qui va participer à certains cours en particulier.

\- Loki, comme dans la mythologie ? demanda l'un de ses étudiants au premier rang.

\- Putain ils sont perspicaces, ces petits cons, murmura Tony avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, attirant une grimace moqueuse de la part du serpent à plumes.

Toussant un peu pour reprendre contenance, il se redressa et continua :

\- C'est un spécialiste de la mythologie aztèque, inca, et j'en passe... puisque vous allez aborder ce sujet dans vos cours d'histoire, je me suis dit que je pourrais vous le présenter tout de suite avant votre premier cours ensembles, cet après-midi.

Un murmure enthousiaste parcourut la salle - autant du côté des filles trouvant le nouveau professeur plutôt à leur goût, et puis, même de l'avis général - si Tony Stark le leur recommandait, cela ne pouvait être qu'un excellent professeur.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, fit le dieu avec un petit sourire. J'espère que tout se passera bien entre nous.

\- Y'a intérêt, répliqua Tony d'un air moqueur.

Le Quetzalcóatl haussa un sourcil face à la provocation et s'exclama :

\- J'aimerai bien voir ce que tu pourrais y faire.

\- Ne m'y pousse pas, répliqua le génie avec un grand sourire, s'approchant inconsciemment de lui jusqu'à envahir son espace vital.

\- Prenez une chambre ! s'écria soudain un élève vers le milieu de l'amphithéâtre, attirant une vague de rire qui secoua toute la promotion d'étudiants dans un brouhaha retentissant.

Tony haussa un sourcil, trouvant parfaitement le beau parleur et lui adressant un sourire narquois :

\- Occupez-vous de vos futurs examens monsieur Parker, au lieu de faire le fanfaron.

Un concert de cris s'éleva et Peter - qu'il aimait bien ennuyer, même si cela restait sûrement l'un des élèves les plus intelligents qu'il ait jamais rencontré - se contenta de prendre un air boudeur, malgré son air amusé.

Secouant la tête en riant, Tony se tourna vers le dieu et ignorant les sifflements, effleura chastement la joue du dieu de ses lèvres et souffla, trop bas pour être entendu :

\- On se voit tout à l'heure.

Loki se contenta d'acquiescer avec un petit sourire, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'un geste et salua les élèves d'un signe de la main, quittant ainsi l'amphithéâtre. Tony sourit seulement, se tournant vers les étudiants pour enfin commencer ce cours de rentrée - déjà pressé de retourner explorer le monde à la recherche de chimères - mais il ne serait pas seul cette fois.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur : 

Et voilà, c'est fini :) Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, je trouve que ça va bien trop vite sur la fin, mais j'avais vraiment plus du tout d'inspiration, c'est parti d'un seul coup :/

Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère tout de même que ça vous aura plu, encore merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews au fil de cette histoire ! On se retrouve (je sais pas quand x'D) sur une autre de mes fics :)


End file.
